Oceanborn
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: "Quien obtenga el corazón de una sirena, controlará al océano". Aunque se asumen extintas, rumores sobre Viktor Nikiforov, pirata enemigo de la marina, dicen que entregó su corazón a una sirena y ahora posee grandes poderes. Cuando unos marinos corruptos asesinan a su abuelo, Yuri Plisetsky decide buscar a Viktor y unirse a su tripulación, esperando lo ayude a vengarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Viktor requirió emplear un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, y le costó todavía más sobreponerse a su intenso malestar.

Se sentía mareado, aturdido y con la cabeza palpitándole como si acabara de caerle encima el mástil de un barco. A pesar de todo, el joven quiso levantarse y no bien trató de apoyarse en sus piernas, dejó escapar un grito de dolor y volvió a desplomarse. Entonces, los recuerdos afloraron a su mente.

Pertenecía a una familia de comerciantes y su padre era capitán de un pequeño barco cuya finalidad era fungir como buque de carga y transportar mercancías a distintos lugares a los que su esposa e hijo solían acompañarlo.

A Viktor aquellos viajes le causaban una gran emoción. Adoraba el mar y sentir la brisa cargada de sal en el rostro, escuchar a las gaviotas y observar el cielo desde el punto más alto del mástil. Le encantaba convivir con los otros miembros de la tripulación comandada por su padre y aprender de sus historias y sus cuentos de marinos. Sin embargo, todo terminó trágicamente.

En teoría, aquel tendría que haber sido un viaje como cualquier otro, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de ser detenidos por un navío de la marina. Viktor ya estaba familiarizado con el procedimiento por las veces anteriores en que acompañó a su padre y sabía que la justificación era que los oficiales debían revisar que no contrabandearan bienes robados y asegurarse de que no se trataba de una banda de piratas encubierta. Si bien dada la mala reputación de algunos marinos, un encuentro con piratas sería preferible.

Hacía un tiempo que los marinos habían pasado de ser los encargados de proteger el orden en altamar y aprehender a los piratas a ser los instigadores del caos, consecuencia de admitir entre sus filas a individuos corruptos y faltos de escrúpulos que se dejaban sobornar por los criminales que debían detener y preferían extorsionar a los inocentes antes que cumplir con su auténtica labor de vigilantes y guardianes. En ese fatídico día, el barco del padre de Viktor fue abordado por una tropa de marinos liderados por uno de esos terribles hombres con el pretexto de hacer una "revisión sorpresa", lo que en realidad significaba que debían pagar una cuota al oficial a cambio de protección.

Viktor odiaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué debían venir esos desconocidos a robarles el dinero producto de su esfuerzo? Porque sí, independientemente de que trataran de disfrazarlo, seguía siendo un vil robo. Y lo que más le irritaba, era que no podían hacer nada al respecto. Corrupta o no, la marina seguía siendo la autoridad y se limitaba a una acusación de parte de personas comunes contra la palabra de oficiales titulares. Viktor estaba al tanto del destino de quienes intentaron oponérseles. Hombres honrados fueron incriminados y denunciados por crímenes que no habían cometido y terminaron perdiéndolo todo, siendo encerrados en la prisión en el mejor de los casos y en el peor condenados a muerte. De modo que, lo único que les quedaba, era pagar y guardar silencio hasta que esos ladrones disfrazados de marinos se retiraran. Y estaban por retirarse, hasta que el líder de los marinos criminales, posó su vista en la madre de Viktor, una bellísima mujer e hizo una propuesta impensable.

─Entrégamela y me encargaré de tu barco nunca más tenga que pagar cuota de protección─ ofreció aquel asqueroso hombre, un tipo cabello castaño y ojos más negros que una noche tormentosa que portaba su uniforme con el mismo orgullo de un lobo vistiendo una piel de oveja a punto de introducirse a un rebaño para destruirlo ─Tu barco y tu tripulación serán libres de navegar por donde deseen y hacer lo que quieran sin que nadie se los impida.

Naturalmente, Alexander, el padre de Viktor se negó rotundamente. Ninguna oferta por más ventajosa que fuera, justificaba sacrificar a su adorada esposa, el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, el oficial no iba aceptar un no por respuesta.

A su señal, todos los marinos sacaron sus armas y detuvieron a la tripulación, incluyendo al capitán Alexander Nikiforov, y su esposa e hijo fueron obligados a ver como los hombres del oficial lo sujetaban y sometían a una terrible golpiza sin que pudieran ayudarlo. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y no dispuesto a dejarse vencer, Alexander soportó la tortura estoicamente, sin gritar y siempre viendo al principal instigador a los ojos. Viktor quiso intervenir, pero su madre lo tenía bien detenido, no deseando que también lo lastimaran.

─Esta es tu última oportunidad. O me la entregas voluntariamente, o la tomaré por la fuerza ─insistió, alzándolo del suelo por el cuello de la camisa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Viktor divisó a su madre y adivinó el instante en que ella decidió que era preferible entregarse voluntariamente si con ello podía salvar a su familia. Resignada, Irina soltó a su hijo y dio un paso al frente.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─le recriminó su marido─ ¡Quédate atrás! ¡No te atrevas, Irina!

El oficial le propinó a Alexander un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro para hacerlo callar, volviendo a arrojarlo al suelo para después avanzar hacia la mujer esbozando una sonrisa perversa, más que examinándola, devorándola con los ojos. Desesperado, Alexander se arrastró para llegar hacia ella, tan sólo para ser retenido por algunos de los subordinados de aquel hombre, sin dejar de forcejear y llamarla a gritos. Y fue justamente la angustia de su padre y el inminente sacrificio de su madre lo que hizo a Viktor reaccionar. Con un rápido movimiento, el joven empujó a uno de sus captores, aprovechando para desenvainar la daga que siempre portaba colgando de su cinturón y que ninguno de los marinos tuvo la precaución de confiscar, seguramente por confiarse en que un jovencito de dieciocho años de cabello largo y apariencia delicada poco podría hacer contra hombres entrenados; pero se equivocaron.

Viktor no sólo tomo desprevenidos a los marinos, sino consiguió liberarse y noquear a uno, abriéndose paso sin dificultades hasta interponerse entre su madre y el oficial jefe, para gran orgullo de su padre. Como capitán, Alexander esperaba que su hijo lo sucediera algún día y cuidó de entrenarlo en el manejo de la espada, complacido por su talento natural. No deseando que Viktor cargara con el peso de protegerlos a todos, Alexander se sobrepuso al dolor y a sus heridas y consiguió levantarse. A su señal, los miembros de su tripulación se revelaron, valiéndose del factor sorpresa para someter a algunos de sus captores. Sin embargo, el capitán Nikiforov cometió un error fatal, confiar en que sus enemigos les darían una batalla justa.

Un disparo, seguido por el grito de Irina pusieron fin a la pelea. Viktor se llevó una mano al hombro, todavía sintiendo el dolor quemante a consecuencia de la bala, pero sin aflojar su agarre en la daga.

─Vaya, esto sí que es desafortunado─ comentó en tono casual el oficial en jefe ─Cuando levante mi reporte de éste lamentable incidente, informaré con lujo de detalles como una simple revisión terminó en un acto de traición, como mi tripulación entera fue atacada sin motivo y tuvimos que defendernos…─disparó nuevamente en dos ocasiones, dándoles de lleno en la cabeza a inocentes miembros del equipo de los Nikiforov ─Y es una verdadera pena, porque no estás nada mal. No me hubiera molestado tomarte junto con tu madre…

Ahí fue cuando el enojo de Viktor alcanzó su límite y sin importarle nada más, blandió la daga, consiguiendo herir a ese horrible hombre en el rostro, sintiendo una tenue satisfacción al escucharlo gritar de dolor. Aunque el gusto le duró poco. Otro disparo proveniente de uno de los marinos resonó a sus espaldas y apenas se giró para ver a su madre desplomarse en el suelo, con la vida escapándosele en forma de un charco de sangre. Viktor enmudeció, de milagro no cayendo de rodillas mientras su padre conseguía llegar a ella y la llamaba insistentemente, con la voz cargada de desesperación.

─Es una pena─ retomó el oficial, presionando la herida en su rostro con su mano, intentando contener la hemorragia ─La bala era para ti, ella decidió interponerse. Pero no te preocupes, hay más de dónde vino esa.

Viktor continuaba en shock, la impresión de ver morir a su madre frente a él era demasiada, sin embargo y aún en medio de su pena, Alexander estaba alerta. Consciente de que casi todos sus hombres habían sido asesinados y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que mataran al resto, Viktor y él incluidos, admitía que se trataba de una batalla perdida. Prometiéndole a su esposa que la vería pronto, Alexander se acercó a su hijo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la proa, con algunos de los marinos rodeándolos sin que fuera realmente necesario, puesto que no tenían a dónde huir.

─Viktor, escúchame bien…─ habló su padre en tono firme, sobresaltándolo ─No hay manera de que los dos sobrevivamos, pero voy a salvarte a ti─ decretó de tal forma que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

El joven sintió un nudo en su garganta, a sabiendas de que era la última vez que podría hablar con su padre. Adivinando lo que pensaba hacer, abrió la boca para alegar, para argumentar que los dos bien podían intentar ese escape desesperado, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra.

─No, un buen capitán permanece con su barco y su tripulación hasta el final…─ el sonido de pasos le informó que los marinos comenzaban a cerrar el espacio en torno a ellos, listos para aprehenderlos y ejecutarlos ─Quiero que vivas, lucha y ten una vida buena y justa. Que el mar te proteja y te lleve a puerto seguro, como yo no pude hacerlo.

Alexander logró colocar una brújula en las manos de su hijo, su símbolo como capitán, y le dio un rápido y emotivo abrazo, para finalmente conseguir armarse de valor y empujarlo por la borda.

Lo último que Viktor escuchó antes de caer en las olas embravecidas, fue un disparo.

De vuelta a la realidad, el joven apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó el suelo una y otra vez, sin que eso le ayudara realmente a descargar su furia. Sus padres acababan de ser cruelmente asesinados a manos de unos hombre corruptos y ahora él estaba solo. Sumados a la tristeza y el enojo, un nuevo sentimiento se hizo hueco: las ansias de venganza. Su padre fue un hombre honesto y justo, su madre una mujer sabia y gentil. Los otros miembros de la tripulación igualmente se distinguían por ser honorables. Ninguno se merecía un destino tan cruel, pereciendo como víctimas de esos criminales que se hacían pasar por marinos.

Cegado por su cólera, tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo, listo para arrojarlo, imaginando que era el corazón del oficial responsable… para detenerse apenas un segundo antes de lanzarlo, repentinamente reconociendo el último regalo que su padre le entregara al despedirse, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se trataba de una magnífica brújula con una cubierta de oro puro y decorada con un detallado grabado al reverso cuyo foco principal era una "N". Según su padre, se trataba de una reliquia de la familia Nikiforov y había pasado de padre a hijo o hija por generaciones. Se suponía que Alexander se la legaría a Viktor cuando éste fuera capitán de su propia tripulación. Dadas las circunstancias, aquello no pudo llegar a ser.

El joven comprobó aliviado que a pesar de todo, la brújula funcionaba perfectamente y fue en ese instante que una importante cuestión llegó a su mente.

─ ¿Dónde estoy?

Hizo la pregunta en voz alta, contemplando sus alrededores. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el interior de una caverna. Viktor notó también que tenía la herida consecuencia del disparo cubierta por un tosco vendaje a base de hierbas entretejidas y que sobre una serie de hojas largas estaban distintos tipos de frutas: mangos, plátanos y bayas. Incluso la cáscara de un coco fue partida por la mitad y llenada de agua, que bebió apresurado, percatándose que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó a la deriva en el mar. Mientras devoraba la fruta, llegó a la conclusión de que alguien tuvo que encontrarlo y llevarlo hasta ahí.

─ ¿Hola? ─ probó nuevamente, buscando alguna evidencia que delatara la presencia de su salvador- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nadie le respondió. Con dificultad, Viktor se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la cueva. No era muy grande y la luz del sol se filtraba por entre unos huecos en el techo. Las olas se rompían contra unas rocas altas en la entrada y el agua de mar cubría completamente uno de los lados de la caverna. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Viktor quiso acercarse a las rocas para averiguar qué tan profunda era esa zona, cuando un ruido lo detuvo en seco. El agua se agitó, como si algo hubiera caído y Viktor de inmediato dirigió su atención hacia ahí.

─ ¡Espera! ─exclamó, seguro que divisó una mata de cabello obscuro sumergiéndose a toda prisa ─ ¡No te vayas!

Instintivamente, quiso seguirlo y se lanzó al agua, aunque sólo pudo alejarse una cierta distancia de la orilla. Todavía se encontraba muy débil y apenas consiguió mantenerse a flote y trepar de vuelta a tierra firme.

Con la vista clavada hacia dónde supuso provino el ruido, tuvo la certeza de su misterioso rescatador estuvo en la cueva con él y se prometió que descubriría de quién se trataba.

* * *

Basándose en la forma de la luna, Viktor adivinó que pasó cerca de tres días inconsciente.

Una vez que se sintió lo bastante recuperado, se animó a abandonar su refugio. Fue así que constató se hallaba atrapado en una pequeña isla. Lo bueno era que estaba repleta de recursos. Una considerable cantidad de árboles frutales y otras plantas comestibles; sin mencionar aves y sus nidos, conejos, cangrejos y hasta cerdos salvajes que le proveerían de alimento. Y justo en el centro de la isla, logró dar con un manantial de agua dulce.

Experimentó un inmenso alivio. Al menos no moriría de hambre y de sed, y eso sin contar que si bien ya era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, su salvador continuaba proveyendo para él todos los días, lo que confundía a Viktor, ya que por más que había buscado señales de que alguien más habitara en ese lugar, parecía estar desierto.

A pesar de todo, en el fondo reconocía que su situación no era tan desafortunada. El verdadero problema radicaba al irse a dormir por las noches, siendo víctima de pesadillas sobre la muerte de su familia y el resto de la tripulación de su padre. Por el lado amable, le confortaba saber que no estaba solo, o algo así, puesto que tenía la impresión de que el otro lo visitaba y permanecía a su lado hasta que se calmaba, aunque se las ingeniaba para desaparecer justo en el instante en que Viktor despertaba. Por supuesto, el curioso joven no iba a dejar las cosas así y en innumerables ocasiones intentó montar guardia para atrapar a su acompañante desconocido, sin éxito. Éste siempre se pasaba por la cueva cuando Viktor dormía o salía a explorar y no dejaba el menor rastro de su presencia.

─ ¿Sabes? Esto no tiene porqué ser así─ le habló durante una noche, seguro de que yacía oculto en algún lugar de la cueva y podía escucharlo ─Te aseguro que no voy a hacerte daño, y si estás atrapado como yo… ¿no sería mejor que trabajáramos juntos?

Eventualmente, dedujo que el otro debía de ser un náufrago al igual que él, aunque seguía sin descifrar la causa de que fuera tan evasivo.

─Al menos eres un excelente oyente─ suspiró mientras colocaba los pescados que su benefactor le dejara en su fogata recién encendida para asarlos ─Y un pescador muy hábil─ halagó con sinceridad ─Supongo que son el tipo de destrezas que uno aprende al vivir en una isla. Digo, no es como si hubiera mucho que hacer. ¿Tal vez podrías hacerme unas cuantas sugerencias?

Viktor hizo una pausa para reflexionar sobre las razones por las que el otro se sentía obligado a esconderse sin que ninguna se le antojara lo bastante convincente. A pesar de todo, consiguió hacerse una imagen de su acompañante. Con toda probabilidad era una persona tímida y reservada, pero también amable y muy considerada o de lo contrario no lo hubiera ayudado ni estado tan al pendiente de él.

─Vamos, soy inofensivo-aseguró a nadie en particular, esbozando una sonrisa para invitarlo a acercarse ─Tan sólo quiero verte y darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… ─ sin respuesta─ ¡Por favor! ─ pidió, como en otras veces, sin resignarse a ser ignorado─ ¿Es porque crees que soy feo? ¿O porque tú eres feo? O quizás… ¿eres mudo?─ se arrepintió de la pregunta indiscreta, suponiendo correctamente que no era la manera adecuada para motivarlo a que se mostrara─ Apuesto a que debes llevar aquí mucho más que yo. Semanas… meses, o… ¿años? ─ alzó la vista, esperando notar algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada. Incluso el agua continuaba en relativa calma ─Debes sentirte muy solo. Me imagino que extrañas mucho a tu familia, y ellos a ti…

En ese punto se interrumpió. Los recuerdos de sus padres afloraron a su mente y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, mezcla tanto de tristeza como de la rabia por su trágico e injusto final. No había abandonado la idea de vengarse, pero admitía que desearlo era una cosa y llevarlo a la práctica otra. Para empezar, desconocía el nombre y escuadrón del oficial responsable, aunque en ese caso contaba con algo a su favor y era que logró herirlo en el rostro, por lo que al menos iba a tener una característica distintiva. Sin embargo, antes tenía que abandonar la isla y eso sería mucho más complicado.

Sopesando sus opciones y considerando los recursos de los que disponía, podría construir una balsa y empleando los conocimientos que su padre le inculcó sobre navegación, partir hacia un sitio habitado. El inconveniente era que eso podría llevarle días o tal vez semanas, tiempo en el que sus provisiones se acabarían y él padecería de hambre y de sed. O una tormenta podría alcanzarlo en mar abierto y su pequeña balsa poco o nada podría resistir antes de destruirse con él a bordo, sin mencionar que cabía la posibilidad que la marea lo hundiera primero. Las aguas en torno a la isla eran inusualmente calmadas, pero a mar abierto la situación sería muy diferente.

Descorazonado, volvió a suspirar y se acercó para retirar los pescados de la fogata, notando de pronto que el agua de la cueva se agitaba, creando pequeñas olas. La luz provocada por el fuego hacía que las rocas y el mismo Viktor proyectaran sombras en las paredes de la cueva y fue en ese punto que, siguiendo la dirección de las ondas, divisó junto a la silueta de las rocas el perfil de una figura humana sumergida en el agua hasta la cintura. Emocionado, Viktor resistió el impulso de echar a correr para descubrirlo de una vez por todas, rememorando que en otras ocasiones trató de acorralarlo y el otro siempre se le escapaba de manera inexplicable. Tenía que ser más listo y no impacientarse, de modo que optó por terminar su cena, ideando qué hacer.

─ ¡Vaya! Sí que fue un largo día…─ bostezó de manera exagerada, sin perder de vista a su rescatador ─En verdad estoy agotado, supongo que debería irme a dormir.

Acto seguido, apagó la fogata y procedió a acostarse en un montón de hojas que funcionaba como colchón, cerrando los ojos. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, aguardó sin moverse y hasta soltó unos cuantos ronquidos para que la farsa fuera más creíble. Justo cuando comenzaba a adormecerse, un chapoteo le indicó que el otro finalmente decidió acercarse.

Una suave caricia en su mejilla sobresaltó a Viktor, si bien pudo mantenerse quieto. El desconocido delineó con sus dedos el perfil del joven en apariencia dormido, entreteniéndose en sus labios, la punta de su nariz, sus pómulos y sus cejas, antes de pasar a su cabello, que a juzgar por la atención que le dedicaba, debía de gustarle mucho. El otro jugaba a apartarle mechones de la frente y lo peinaba con los dedos. Sumado al tacto tan íntimo y tierno, un sutil murmullo inundó los oídos de Viktor, demorando en comprender que se trataba de una canción. Más que ser interpretada por una voz, el sonido era similar a cuando se escuchaba al mar en una caracola. De cualquier manera, la melodía resultaba hermosa y le brindaba a Viktor la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Tras armarse de valor, abrió los ojos lenta y disimuladamente, reprimiendo una exclamación de asombro. El desconocido resultó ser otro joven de alborotados cabellos negros que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros, su piel era blanca aunque no tanto como la de Viktor. Sus facciones redondeadas le conferían un cierto aire inocente e infantil, pero lo que más cautivó a Viktor fueron sus ojos, de un precioso café chocolate que parecían brillar en la obscuridad de la cueva.

Al saberse descubierto, el otro joven interrumpió su canto y por unos segundos, ambos únicamente atinaron a contemplarse mutuamente, demasiado confundidos y sorprendidos como para hacer otra cosa… hasta que el desconocido dejó escapar un grito que Viktor no fue capaz de oír.

Viktor se incorporó a medias y quiso detenerlo, pero el otro fue más rápido y pegando un ágil salto, se arrojó al agua y se zambulló sin dudar, desapareciendo en las profundidades y no sin antes permitirle al de cabellos plateados tener una vista perfecta de su aleta, de color azul, que reemplazaba sus piernas. Fue entonces que Viktor lo comprendió.

Resultó que las los viejos cuentos y leyendas de los marineros eran verdad. Las sirenas y los tritones realmente existían, y uno de esos seres le había salvado la vida.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Una nueva historia? En efecto, la tentación por escribir esta fue demasiada y no me pude resistir, tenía que sacarme el gusanillo y publicarla. ¿Qué como le voy a hacer para continuar las otras varias que ya tengo? No tengo ni idea, algo se me ocurrirá. De cualquier manera dormir es para los débiles y para qué hacer mis trabajos con tiempo si me encanta trabajar para presión una noche antes de la fecha de entrega (nota: ustedes no sean como yo :P ). Igualmente con esta tengo la ventaja de que tengo los siguientes capítulos escritos, así no habrá problemas con las actualizaciones… por un tiempo, cuando me termine mi colchoncito de capítulos y deba escribirlos desde 0 entonces sí lloraré XD.

En fin nuevo AU con Yuuri!sirena y Viktor!pirata. Recién comenzamos, así que si quieren ver a Yurio, Chris, Otabek y demás les recomiendo que sigan al pendiente. Advertencia: o algo así, estaré probando con la narración no lineal, así que deséenme suerte.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Durante algún momento de su vida, Yuri Plisetsky se sintió fascinado por el mar y soñó con convertirse en oficial de la marina, justo como su querido abuelo Nikolai.

A pesar de que en ese entonces no era sino un chiquillo, en esa época se centraban sus mejores recuerdos: la primera vez que su abuelo lo llevó en un viaje en barco, pasar las noches en el puesto de vigía del mástil más alto viendo las estrellas y jugando a identificar constelaciones, aprendiendo sobre distintas rutas marítimas, dibujando en mapas, caminando por la playa buscando caracolas y nadando en el mar... Definitivamente, aquellos habían sido tiempos felices que lamentablemente terminaron demasiado rápido, y de una manera demasiado trágica.

El sonido de una caja cayendo frente a él y el penetrante olor a pescado lo devolvieron a la cruel y triste realidad y recordó que aún tenía trabajo. Refunfuñando y para evitar que el capataz lo reprendiera y redujeran su ya de por sí mísera paga otra vez, metió sus manos a la caja para analizar y clasificar su contenido en otros contenedores más pequeños.

Luego de la muerte de su abuelo y al no otro lugar a donde ir ni conseguir que creyeran su versión de lo sucedido, Yuri pasó por una serie de orfanatos donde los continuos maltratos y la miseria forjaron su carácter, pulieron su instinto de supervivencia y reforzaron su deseo de venganza.

Harto de todo aquello, escapó definitivamente esos espantosos sitios y se dedicó a vagar por las calles, a veces ocultándose exitosamente en barcos para viajar como polizón con la esperanza de estar un paso más cerca de vengarse, sin éxito.

Así estuvo durante un año, hasta que su continuo ir y venir eventualmente lo condujo a una importante ciudad con uno de los puertos más grandes y frecuentados, cede de una de las principales oficinas de la marina. No decidido a rendirse, Yuri se estableció ahí y logró conseguir trabajo en una pescadería. La paga era escasa y las condiciones laborales y de vida eran peores, pero valdría la pena si...

─ ¿Escucharon? Vieron a Nikiforov en el mercado esta mañana.

Por suerte, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y "shhhs" de sus compañeros ayudaron a que nadie notara que Yuri dejó caer unos de los pescados, acción que le habría valido una reprimenda. En lugar de levantarlo y seguir con su labor, se acercó discretamente para no perder detalle de la plática.

─ Se supone que no debemos hablar de eso aquí... ─ les recordó un chico de cabello café y expresión inocente, mirando alarmado a su alrededor─ Si el jefe o uno de los marinos nos oye, nos meteremos en problemas.

─ Descuida, Guang ─lo calmó el joven que habló en primer lugar ─ El jefe está ocupado. Es mediodía así que debe de estar ebrio como de costumbre.

─ Pero, Leo...

Por lo general, Yuri se mantenía alejado y pocas veces se relacionaba o conversaba con sus compañeros, otros chicos huérfanos como él, si bien optó por hacer una excepción dado el tema que abordaban. Sin embargo, justo en el instante que Leo se disponía a continuar con la charla, la puerta de la bodega se abrió, seguido por el sonido de pasos firmes que les indicaron a los jóvenes que se trataba de una visita de "supervisión".

Gruñendo por lo bajo y sintiendo las miradas de advertencia de algunos chicos y de súplica por parte de otros para que por favor se comportara y no los metiera en problemas como solía hacer, Yuri se alineó junto con ellos en una fila, abriendo y cerrando los puños como si eso lo ayudara a controlar en algo su creciente enojo.

Dos hombres entraron. Uno de ellos era el dueño de la pescadería, jefe de Yuri, y el otro se trataba de un oficial naval a juzgar por su uniforme y de tan sólo verlo, el rubio sintió que la sangre de hervía de rabia.

Los dos mayores rieron y el oficial echó un vistazo a los jóvenes, catalogándolos rápidamente como insignificantes e indignos y procedió a colocar un saquito de cuero en una caja volteada que fungía como mesa. Uno a uno, los chicos avanzaron y depositaron una moneda, dedicándole al hombre una reverencia que estaba más motivada por el miedo que por el respeto. Cuando fue el turno de Yuri, requirió morderse el labio para reprimir un gruñido. De mala gana arrojó su "contribución", un soborno necesario para que las autoridades le permitieran a los jóvenes como él continuar trabajando ahí y no los llevaran a algún hospicio o peor, a la prisión.

 _"Sólo cobran y luego se van, sólo cobran y luego se van..."_ repetía con insistencia el enojado rubio en su mente " _Y no tendré que ver su asquerosa cara de cerdo marino y corrupto hasta el próximo mes..."_

─ ¡Guang!

Yuri alzó la vista a tiempo para contemplar a su compañero en el suelo. Había tropezado con el pescado que el rubio soltara momentos atrás y resbaló, con tan mala suerte que la advertencia de Leo llegó demasiado tarde y Guang aterrizó justo sobre la improvisada mesa, ocasionando que el saco con las monedas se volcara y su contenido se desperdigara.

─ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ─ habló el oficial, avanzando hasta quedar justo frente al asustado muchacho, con la punta de sus botas a milímetros de aplastar los temblorosos dedos de Guang─ ¿Un alborotador, quizás?

─ ¡F-fue un a-accidente! ─ balbuceo angustiado ─Tropecé y...

─ O pudo ser una táctica para robarme─ interrumpió el hombre, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y por su expresión, era evidente que disfrutaba con el miedo del joven─ Que casualidad que cayeras justo derribando mi dinero...

─ ¡No!─ gritó Leo, corriendo hacia Guang, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para después interponerse entre él y el oficial-Por favor, señor... Fue un accidente. Si le falta dinero, yo lo cubriré y...

─ ¿Te atreves a hablarme sin permiso? ─cuestionó alzando la voz, a la vez que le daba una fuerte bofetada que casi lo derriba ─No te olvides de cuál es tu sitio, mocoso. Si yo quiero, puedo hacer que te cuelguen y nada ni nadie lo impedirá.

Yuri sentía la ira hirviendo en su interior a punto de desbordarse. Si el almirante Nikolai Plisetsky siguiera con vida, eso jamás hubiera sucedido. Los chicos no tendrían que preocuparse porque les robaran su escaso salario de una manera tan descarada, además de que velaría por mejorar sus condiciones de trabajo. Aquel espantoso hombre como mínimo habría sido suspendido, si no despedido y encarcelado por corrupto y abusar de su poder. Al contrario de muchos de los oficiales y marinos actuales, su abuelo siempre se distinguió por ser justo, honrado y proteger a los débiles e intentó inculcarle esos valores a su nieto...

 _"Hasta que esos malditos lo traicionaron..."_

Para ese punto, el oficial sujetaba a Leo, quien tenía el labio roto y sangrando, por el cuello de la camisa y empujó a Guang cuando quiso interceder para que soltara a su amigo. El resto de los compañeros de trabajo de Yuri permanecían con la vista clavada en el suelo o bien con los ojos cerrados, temerosos de involucrarse. Ni siquiera su jefe les prestaba atención, ¿para qué iba a molestarse? Todos ellos eran reemplazarse. Si quería otro trabajador, simplemente debía presentarse en las zonas pobres del puerto o en los callejones de la ciudad y tendría a sus pies a una decena de chicos desesperados rogando por ser contratados.

─ ¡Leo! ¡Leo!

El hombre arrojo bruscamente al joven y le dio una fuerte patada que le sacó todo el aire. Su sonrisa sádica hizo que Yuri reviviera su peor pesadilla y le dio el aplomo necesario para intervenir.

─ ¡Oi, bastardo! ¿Que no los oíste? Te dijeron que fue un accidente. ¿Acaso tu cerebro de marino es tan pequeño y podrido que no comprende?

Su táctica tuvo éxito. El hombre se olvidó de Leo y de Guang y se dirigió a él. Los otros chicos retrocedieron, no deseando que los asociaran con Yuri.

─ ¿Qué acabas de decir, malcriado?

─Vaya, así que no estás sordo después de todo─ respondió con sorna ─Me disculparía, pero ni eso justifica que seas un sádico de mier...

El marino lo interrumpió con un puñetazo. Pese a la fuerza del golpe, Yuri no se quejó y se obligó a mantenerse firme, pasándose una mano por la boca para limpiarse los restos de sangre como si no fuera la gran cosa, cuidando de verlo directamente a los ojos para dejarle bien en claro que no le tenía miedo ni pensaba dejarse intimidar.

─ ¡Todos ustedes son iguales! ─ladró el rubio, permitiéndose dar rienda suelta a su enojo de una vez por todas─ Basura corrupta y miserable. No son mejores que los piratas que capturan. Y de hecho, prefiero a los piratas.

─ ¡Cuida tus palabras! ─advirtió, enrollando sus dedos en torno al cuello del chico ─Si no quieres que te arranque la lengua…

Guang y Leo hicieron el ademán de acercarse y Yuri les indicó con una rápida mirada que se mantuvieran al margen. Conforme la presión que el oficial ejercía aumentaba, Yuri iba sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y su vista se nublaba. En un esfuerzo por poder respirar, intentó echar la cabeza hacia atrás para inhalar una bocanada de aire... y aprovechó para escupirle al hombre directamente a la cara, logrando que efectivamente lo soltara.

Un coro de exclamaciones ahogadas por parte de los otros chicos evidenciaron que Yuri acababa de cometer un grave error. Y él lo sabía bien y no podría importarle menos. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de hacer eso.

─ ¡Cuánto lo siento, señor! ─habló el jefe y dueño de la pescadería al fin, acercándose al oficial, quien utilizaba un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro sin ocultar su desagrado-─ No es más que un chiquillo impertinente, por más que he tratado de educarlo y enseñarle a obedecer, me ha sido imposible.

 _"Y por más que nosotros quisiéramos que dejaras de ser un borracho asqueroso, no has cambiado en nada"_ rebatió desde sus pensamientos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para reponer el que perdió cuando el oficial intentó ahorcarlo.

─¡Leroy! ¡Altin!

Ante el llamado del oficial, dos jóvenes marinos de bajo rango entraron precipitadamente. Yuri ni se molestó en prestarles atención, catalogándolos como escoria sin importancia, no mejores que su jefe.

─ ¡Arréstenlo de inmediato! ─les ordenó, señalando al rubio y los murmullos y gritos ahogados no se hicieron esperar─ Perturbar la paz, intento de robo, incitar al desorden colectivo y agredir a un oficial... Estarás en la cárcel por un buen rato─ sonrió complacido y Yuri ni se inmutó, lo que contrarió al oficial─ Ya veremos cuánto te dura lo rebelde. Apuesto a que a los otros prisioneros les encantará que los acompañes.

Los dos marinos se le acercaron con cierta vacilación y Yuri adivinó que lo estaban evaluando, seguramente catalogándolo como un pobre niño desvalido en base a su apariencia y preguntándose cómo pudo hacer enojar tanto al oficial.

─Pórtate bien y quizás no te vaya tan mal ─le susurró uno de los marinos y apenas lo escuchó, Yuuri decidió que le desagradaba y le respondió con un bufido, a lo que el marino rodó los ojos─ Allá tú. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Su compañero en cambio, se limitó a esposarlo en silencio. Yuri lo observó de reojo. Daba la impresión de tratarse de un tipo serio que apenas hablaba, de esos que cumplían con las órdenes de sus jefes sin cuestionarlos.

 _"El típico perro de los marinos_ " pensó con desprecio " _Apuesto a que si le dicen que se arroje por la ventana, preguntaría que desde cual"._

El aludido se giró para observarlo como si le hubiera leído la mente y sus miradas se cruzaron. Yuri cuido de sostenérsela y no parpadear, ansioso por emplear cualquier acción por más pequeña que fuera, para desafiar a las personas que más odiaba en todo el mundo.

─ Otabek... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ lo llamó el otro, interrumpiendo el improvisado duelo ─Hay que sacarlo de aquí y encerrarlo. El capitán está bastante molesto, si no queremos que se desquite con nosotros, será mejor que lo saquemos de su vista cuanto antes.

El tal Otabek asintió sin pronunciar palabra y tiró de la cadena de las esposas para indicarle a su prisionero que se moviera, lo que sorprendió a Yuri, puesto que se esperaba un empujón o un golpe, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. En su camino de salida, noto que Leo y Guang lo contemplaban con la preocupación bien escrita en sus rostros, conscientes de que probablemente no volverían a verlo. De todos los chicos que trabajan en la pescadería, eran los únicos que hicieron el intento por relacionarse con él, aunque Yuri siempre los apartaba. De cualquier manera, les dedicó un movimiento de cabeza a manera de despedida, descubriendo que quizás, si llegó a guardarles un cierto aprecio.

* * *

Yuri se encontró a bordo de un carruaje con barrotes cuya finalidad era transportar a los prisioneros, siendo obligado a lidiar con, como apodó a sus custodios: la cotorra y sonrisitas.

─Vamos, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?─dijo la cotorra en tono condescendiente, como si el cautivo fuera tonto e incapaz de comprender─ Será mejor para ti si cooperas.

Yuri permaneció callado, deseando poder hacerle cerrar la boca y arrancarle la lengua. Nada de lo que dijera le importaba y su continuo parloteo comenzaba a aturdirlo, pero el orgulloso jovencito había decidido que por ningún motivo les dirigiría la palabra y pensaba cumplirlo aún si era lo último que iba a hacer.

─Mira, yo no creo que seas una mala persona─ prosiguió la maldita cotorra─ Pero hiciste enojar al capitán Litaro y no te lo perdonará así como así...

 _"Wow, ¿no me digas? Me lo imaginé cuando me pegó el puñetazo"_ respondió Yuri sarcástico en su mente.

─Por otro lado, eres bastante lindo. Seguro que si te disculpas y sueltas unas cuantas lágrimas...

Aún sin abrir la boca, Yuri le indicó al otro que se acercara y éste obedeció, pensando satisfecho que logró hacerlo recapacitar... hasta que el rubio se las arregló para pasar su mano por entre los barrotes y cerrarla en torno a la corbata del marino, tirando con fuerza para que se golpeara la cabeza contra la jaula, sonriendo complacido al escucharlo quejarse. Tras él, sonrisitas carraspeo, como intentando disimular la risa.

─Se supone que estás de mi lado─ reprendió la cotorra, sobándose la frente.

─Jean, es obvio que no quiere tu ayuda─ dijo sonrisitas, sorprendiendo a Yuri de que no fuera mudo-Mejor déjalo en paz.

 _"Sí, cierra el pico y déjame en paz"_ estuvo de acuerdo Yuri.

Jean se disponía a responder, pero la llegada de su jefe los interrumpió. Como Jean se apresuró a saludar y abrirle la puerta del carruaje, Yuri lo degradó de cotorra a gusano lame-botas. Al menos sonrisitas tuvo la decencia no verse tan ansioso por quedar bien.

─A la oficina central, ahora─ ordenó el hombre a sonrisitas, quien fungía como chofer, para después girarse y contemplar a Yuri con una sonrisa triunfal ─Ya me encargaré en enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores, mocoso.

Yuri se abrazó a sí mismo, lo que los marinos interpretaron como una demostración de su miedo. El oficial jefe se mostró satisfecho, mientras que el chico bajó la cabeza, no queriendo sacarlo de su error y discretamente rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que consiguió extraer un delgado gancho de alambre. Yuri aparentó llorar y alzó las manos para limpiar sus inexistentes lágrimas y colocar la ganzúa entre sus labios, encorvándose en un intento por pasar desapercibido y que los otros no notaran lo que estaba por hacer.

Al haber pasado tanto tiempo en las calles, aprendió ciertas destrezas para sobrevivir y una de ellas fue ser capaz de abrir prácticamente cualquier cerradura con únicamente un trozo de alambre. Por fortuna, ya tenía bastante experiencia con las esposas que utilizaba la marina, de modo que liberarse no representó un problema. Para disimular, cuidó de mantener las manos inmóviles, como si siguiera cautivo y se obligó a reprimir las ganas de pegarle un bien merecido golpe al gusano lame-botas, quien insistía en entablar conversación y seguirle la corriente a su jefe, exasperando a Yuri.

Conforme se acercaban al edificio de las oficinas de la marina, Yuri se apresuró a revisar sus alrededores, trazando mentalmente una ruta de escape y varias alternas, reconociendo un par de callejones en los que ya se ocultado con anterioridad y que con suerte lo ayudarían de nuevo.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo y Yuri contuvo la respiración y se agazapó, como un gato a punto de atacar a un insospechado ratón, obligándose a emplear una virtud que pocas veces practicaba, la paciencia, para aguantarse las ganas de abrir su celda de una patada y arremeter contra el trío de ineptos y corruptos que tenía por carceleros. Pese a su prudencia, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada al percatarse que el encargado de conducirlo a la prisión sería ni más ni menos que la cotorra aduladora. Contando mentalmente, esperó el momento preciso…

─ Este será mi último consejo─ expresó Jean en un susurro, colocando la llave en la cerradura de la improvisada jaula─ Si no quieres que te vaya mal, pórtate bien y agacha la cabeza.

El rechinido de la puerta de la celda al abrirse le señaló a Yuri que debía actuar.

─ ¿Y si mejor te callas de una maldita vez?

La cotorra se sorprendió de que de hecho estuviera hablando, aunque su expresión se transformó en el instante en que el puño del rubio se estrelló contra su nariz. No conforme, Yuri lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo del carruaje con un ágil salto, disfrutando enormemente al escuchar la exclamación de dolor de la cotorra combinada con el grito indignado del oficial titular al darse cuenta que su prisionero estaba libre.

─Ustedes en la marina, además de estúpidos son unos tacaños─ se permitió burlarse, sosteniendo las esposas bien en alto ─ Siguen usando éstos mismos juguetes de pésima calidad─ las arrojó al suelo, despectivo─ Hasta un niño pequeño podría abrirlas sin problemas…

─ ¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡Vayan por él y arréstenlo! ─ ladró el oficial a los otros dos, si bien sonrisitas fue el único que respondió, puesto que la cotorra seguía aturdido por el ataque.

Yuri echó a correr, decidido a no perder más tiempo. Por estar tan cerca del nido de víboras que era la oficina central, más marinos no tardarían en sumarse a la persecución en cuanto se diera la voz de alarma. Necesitaba poner tanta distancia de por medio y ocultarse desesperadamente.

A su favor, era una hora del día ocupada, por lo que un buen número de personas rondaban por las calles, cumpliendo con sus distintas actividades y deberes. Confió en ser capaz de escabullirse entre ellos si lograba hacer que sonrisitas dejara de seguirlo, aunque honestamente comenzaba a creer que no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Yuri era rápido, pero el otro también era relativamente veloz y tenía la ventaja de ser una figura de autoridad, de modo que se podía inferir que el rubio era un criminal, por lo que cabía el riesgo de que algún "buen samaritano" quisiera intervenir esperando ganar puntos extras con la marina. Y de hecho, a Yuri le sorprendía que el otro no hubiera pedido ayuda a la población civil aún.

" _Apuesto a que quiere el crédito por atraparme exclusivamente para él_ " reflexionó, ignorando al hombre que le reclamaba por empujarlo " _Para eso, tendrá que alcanzarme primero"._

Haciendo gala de su agilidad natural, saltó hacia una pila de barriles, usándolos como plataforma para impulsarse y volver a brincar justo antes de que éstos se derrumbaran, aterrizando sobre el techo de un carruaje. Yuri divisó a sonrisitas esquivando los obstáculos imprevistos y contó mentalmente cinco segundos para ubicarse, reconociendo uno de los callejones en los que se había refugiado antes.

─¡Otabek! ¡Ya vamos!

Reconoció la voz del tal Jean, la cotorra, y comprobó que junto a él iban más jóvenes portando el característico uniforme de la marina, y Yuri adivinó que los refuerzos habían llegado.

El joven se arrojó al suelo, casi siendo atropellado por otro carruaje en movimiento, y se apresuró a reanudar su carrera, destruyendo un par de puestos de comerciantes a su paso y ganando más quejas de los transeúntes a quienes empujaba o esquivaba según le fuera posible, hasta que pudo ocultarse entre unas bolsas de basura justo a la entrada del callejón, permaneciendo bien quieto al escuchar que los marinos estaban cerca.

─ Ustedes vayan por allá, Otabek y yo seguiremos revisando aquí─ indicó la cotorra, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros─ No pudo ir muy lejos, después de todo es tan sólo un niño.

" _Ser 'sólo un niño' no me impidió romperte la nariz"_ rebatió Yuri, mordiéndose el labio para no decirlo en voz alta y delatarse, irritado de que lo menospreciaran.

Cuando consideró sus perseguidores se habían marchado, procedió a arrastrarse al callejón con el mayor sigilo posible, admitiendo para sí no esperaba llegar tan lejos en su escape. Lo único que le restaba era aguardar a que se cansaran de buscarlo.

Visualizando un hueco entre escombros al fondo del callejón, pensó en utilizarlo como escondite. Sin embargo, al acercarse para explorar, descubrió que ya estaba ocupado por un perro.

─Largo, vete─ le ordenó en un siseo, pero el can no se movió─ ¡Que te vayas! Perro tonto…─insistió de mala gana, tratando de jalarlo por las patas delanteras, sin éxito─ Por eso los gatos son mejores.

Como si hubiera entendido el comentario, el perro gruñó y Yuri instintivamente le respondió con un bufido. El sonido de pasos firmes aproximándose lo sobresaltaron. Enojado, quiso entrar al hueco por la fuerza y el perro, tomándolo como una amenaza, le saltó encima, derribándolo y ocasionando que el enojado joven dejara escapar un grito.

Al final, Yuri consiguió ahuyentarlo y salir bien librado, con sólo una mordida superficial en su mano, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Sintiéndose observado, se giró para contemplar a sus espaldas al tal Otabek, quien presenció toda la escena.

Acorralado y comprendiendo que no tenía a dónde huir, luchó por idear una estrategia que le permitiera no ser capturado, sin que nada se le antojara factible. Aunque Yuri no iba a rendirse sin pelear, reconocía que el otro tendría la ventaja dado su entrenamiento. Podría intentar esquivarlo, pero el otro no dudaría para llamar a sus amigos y eso sería todo. Aquellos brutos seguramente le darían una terrible paliza para desquitarse por los problemas que les ocasionó, antes de aprehenderlo y llevarlo a la prisión.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, la derrota embargó a Yuri, a duras penas reprimiendo las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. No estaba listo para que lo detuvieran, ni siquiera había podido planear su venganza. Aún debía hacer pagar al responsable de la muerte de su abuelo, un asqueroso y repugnante oficial de la marina con una cicatriz en el rostro…

─ ¿Lo encontraste? ─ preguntó la cotorra, y aunque no pudo verlo, era evidente para Yuri que se encontraba muy cerca.

El tal Otabek se limitó a guardar silencio, como debatiendo consigo mismo, manteniendo su vista clavada en el rubio frente a él.

─No, no está aquí.

La expresión del rubio pasó a reflejar un desconcierto absoluto. ¿Acaso el otro acababa de mentirle a su compañero?

El marino lo contempló una última vez, antes de darle la espalda y alejarse sin mirar atrás para reencontrarse con Jean, sugiriéndole que continuaran con la búsqueda de su prisionero en otra zona.

Todavía con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Yuri reflexionó lo que acababa de pasar. Por algún motivo que no podía precisar, sonrisi… Otabek, un marino que originalmente debía atraparlo, decidió ayudarlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente para sobreponerse a la impresión, Yuri regresó a la realidad y volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo original: encontrar al enemigo número uno de la marina, el pirata Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Primero, una disculpa si esperaban que continuara con la historia de Viktor, les prometo que eso se irá viendo un poco más adelante. Aquí tenemos la aparición estela de Yuri! … y de JJ y Otabek, los cuales igualmente participarán más adelante.

De momento me voy a arriesgar a echarme la soga al cuello y decir que serán actualizaciones semanales cada viernes, como tengo los siguientes capítulos ya escritos eso no será tanto problema… y no debería decir esto porque siempre que lo digo, pasan cosas malas y mis planes se desbaratan como mis sueños y esperanzas… ok no.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Aún oculto en el callejón, Yuri Plisetsky ideaba su próxima acción. Su plan para vengarse iniciaba con un sencillo paso: encontrar a Viktor Nikiforov y unirse a su tripulación de piratas. El problema, era que no consideró lo increíblemente difícil que sería dar con él. De hecho, lo estuvo buscando durante meses sin éxito alguno.

" _Bueno, pero esta vez será diferente"_ reflexionó, determinado " _Porque ahora tengo una pista"._

Recordó que más temprano ese mismo día, escuchó a los otros chicos que trabajaban en la pescadería conversar al respecto. Si el rumor era cierto, al menos tenía un sitio dónde empezar, que era muchísimo más de lo que dispuso con anterioridad.

No sin cierto recelo, se atrevió a dejar el callejón y constató que no parecían haber marinos a la vista, experimentando una punzaba de sorpresa porque fuera seguro salir. En el fondo, asumió que si el tal Otabek lo ayudó, fue para tenderle una trampa, sin embargo tuvo que reconsiderarlo.

─Da igual─ expresó en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza─ No cambia que sea uno de los perros de la marina.

Se obligó a dejar los pensamientos relacionados con los motivos del inusual marino de lado, e inundó su mente con toda la información que conocía de Nikiforov, organizándola para sacarle el mayor provecho, justo como su abuelo le enseñó.

La historia de Viktor era trágica. Pertenecía a una familia de reconocidos navegantes. Algunos de sus antepasados incluso llegaron a ser miembros de la marina, antes de que la organización se echara a perder. Todo cambió un día en que una inspección de rutina en el barco comerciante que dirigía su padre, Alexander Nikiforov, salió terriblemente mal. Cegado por la ambición, Alexander se convirtió en contrabandista y cuando la marina lo descubrió, no vaciló para sacrificar a su tripulación en un ataque que no pudieron ganar. Hasta su familia se vio perjudicada, con su esposa falleciendo en medio del fuego cruzado y su hijo, en aquel entonces un joven de tan sólo dieciocho años, siendo dado por muerto tras caer en el mar, reapareciendo tiempo después convertido en pirata. Para muchos, ese hecho fue la confirmación definitiva de que la familia Nikiforov se había corrompido. Sin embargo, Yuri no se lo creía. Así como la marina había traicionado a su abuelo, intuía que algo similar pudo ocurrir con los Nikiforov, de modo que justificaba y comprendía a la perfección la decisión de Viktor. Después de todo, los piratas eran los enemigos de la marina, si bien dadas las circunstancias actuales, la gran mayoría los tomaba como el menor de sus males y preferían lidiar con ellos antes que con los marinos y sus asociados.

A partir de ese punto, la línea entre lo real y lo fantástico sobre Viktor Nikiforov se desdibujaba hasta el punto de crear una intrincada red de misterios y enigmas que le conferían una suerte de estatus sobrenatural y de leyenda viviente.

Se decía que poseía el poder de controlar al mar y al océano, rumores reforzados por sus numerosos escapes milagrosos de barcos más rápidos comandados por capitanes con más experiencia que él. En una ocasión, el barco de Viktor fue acorralado por toda una flota de buques de la marina e inexplicablemente, se las arregló para escabullirse justo frente a sus narices sin que ninguno pudiera alcanzarlo.

También sucedió, a plena luz del día y presenciado por numerosos testigos, que Viktor estuvo a punto de ser aprehendido. Acorralado en el puerto de una ciudad con decenas, incluso cientos de oficiales apuntándole con sus armas, Viktor se arrojó al mar en un escape desesperado. Los marinos aguardaron, listos para disparar apenas saliera a tomar aire… sin que eso llegara a pasar. La suposición inicial, fue que las feroces olas y la intensa marea lo ahogaron, hasta que lo vieron aparecer en un pueblo vecino tan tranquilo y fresco como si no hubiera tenido que nadar varios kilómetros para llegar ahí.

Y la lista de dichos y rumores seguía y seguía, con algunos jurando que Viktor era mitad sirena, o bien que tenía a una como amante y que, conforme señalaban las antiguas leyendas de los marineros, se apoderó de su corazón con lo que obtuvo la habilidad para controlar al mar. Otros incluso aseveraban que se había alimentado con el corazón y la carne de una de esas criaturas y ahora era inmortal.

Para Yuri Plisetsky, todo aquello era un gran disparate. Si podía sortear con facilidad a los barcos de la marina, era porque Viktor debía ser un espléndido navegante; si pudo escapar en esa ocasión de los oficiales, fue porque era un notable nadador y quizás pudo ocultar un bote en una zona cercana; y sobre si era o no una sirena… eso era lo más ridículo. Esas criaturas ni siquiera existían, eran cuentos que los marineros inventaban para justificar sus descuidos , puesto que era más fácil decir que una sirena los sedujo y por eso se salieron de su curso, a admitir que bebieron más de la cuenta y esa fue la causa original de su error.

" _O podría tener un fetiche con los peces_ " pensó Plisetsky, sin disimular su desagrado. A fin de cuentas, era bien sabido que luego de pasar tanto tiempo en altamar, algunos hombres tendían a… adoptar ciertas preferencias inusuales.

De cualquier forma, los gustos de Nikiforov no cambiaban que odiara a la marina, automáticamente convirtiéndolo en una persona de interés y aliado potencial para Yuri, reforzando el que tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa.

* * *

El mercado de la ciudad rebosaba de actividad como en cualquier otro día, con comerciantes atendiendo sus puestos y promocionando sus productos, y gente yendo de aquí para allá. Sin embargo, en medio de la normalidad superficial, Yuri se percató de detalles inusuales en la forma de un considerable número de oficiales de la marina que lo único que hacían era pasear. O al menos, eso pensaría la gente común. Gracias a su abuelo, Yuri estaba familiarizado con algunas de las tácticas que empleaban y basándose en sus posiciones y la manera discreta en que revisaban sus alrededores, comprendió sus intenciones. Claramente, buscaban a alguien y aunque quería pensar que les había causado suficientes problemas como para que le dedicaran tantos esfuerzos para atraparlo a él, reconocía que iban detrás de un objetivo más importante.

" _Si fuera Viktor Nikiforov… ¿dónde estaría?"_ se preguntó, intentando ponerse en el lugar del pirata, para localizarlo.

Aunque era un pirata, Viktor se distinguía del resto por nunca atacar a personas inocentes. En lugar de asaltar poblados o ciudades, se centraba exclusivamente en las bases navales; ignoraba a los barcos comerciantes o de pasajeros, siendo su blanco principal los de marina, en algunas ocasiones llegando a destrozarlos por completo. Otra cosa que lo hacía diferente, era que mientras que muchos piratas no se tocaban el corazón para asesinar, él se rehusaba a tomar una vida. Inclusive perdonaba a los marinos, sus enemigos. La única represalia que cometía en contra de ellos, era dejarles una herida en el rostro y hasta en esto podría considerarse como justo, ya que sólo se ensañaba con aquellos cuyos crímenes y actos de corrupción eran conocidos y podían demostrarse.

Por todas esas razones, Nikiforov y su tripulación se ganaron el aprecio y la admiración de la gente. Era bien sabido que a pesar de que se ofrecía una cuantiosa recompensa por él y sus allegados, nadie nunca los había denunciado y en algunas ocasiones hasta llegaban a protegerlos.

Yuri se movió con cautela, deteniéndose al pasar frente a un gran almacén en el que identificó el símbolo de la marina y supo que ahí debía esperar. Si fuera Nikiforov, sin duda se pasaría por ahí, ya fuera para asaltar o destruir el lugar y así dejar a los marinos sin suministros.

Aprovechándose de que por su apariencia fácilmente pasaba como un mendigo, Yuri aguardó a la espera de que algo sospechoso, cualquier cosa, le indicara que Viktor estaba cerca, sin que nada fuera de lo común llamara su atención. Lo más destacable, era una joven vendedora de flores. Largos bucles rubios escapaban de la desgastada pañoleta blanca que cubría su cabello y usaba un largo vestido azul celeste. Sostenía una canasta repleta de rosas, y pregonaba tímidamente.

Cada cierto tiempo, algún marino atrevido se le acercaba a dedicarle un piropo y hacerle una propuesta indecorosa que ella se apresuraba a rechazar, en algunos casos teniendo que huir a toda prisa, aunque eso sí, procurando no alejarse mucho de la zona cercana al almacén.

Probablemente, si Yuri Plisetsky no hubiera estado ocupado buscando señales de un reconocido pirata, se habría percatado de que la forma despectiva en que la menuda jovencita observaba a los marinos, así como que ella rebuscaba en su canasta para extraer una serie de objetos redondos y blancos con una mecha de varios centímetros que encendió discretamente uno tras otro, y que dejó caer al suelo con sigilo.

Una vez que su labor concluyó, la chica se alejó una prudente distancia y se retiró la pañoleta, con la fingió abanicarse el cabello y esperó…

Las fuertes explosiones sobresaltaron no sólo a los marinos, sino a Yuri.

Incapaces de ver de dónde provenía el ataque, los oficiales se mostraban vacilantes, precipitándose de un lado a otro, y si a eso le sumaban los gritos y los transeúntes huyendo del enemigo invisible, el caos estaba desatado en todo su esplendor.

El mismo Yuri estaba inseguro de qué hacer, hasta que divisó a la vendedora de flores correr hacia el almacén, ya sin vigilancia, y abrir la pesada puerta de madera con una patada. El rubio fue el único en verla empujar pesados barriles y cargar sacos sobre su hombro con extrema facilidad. Entonces fue que recordó, que los rumores apuntaban a que en la tripulación de Viktor se encontraba una mujer que poseía una increíble fuerza física.

─ ¡Mila!

Una carreta tirada por un caballo blanco se aproximó hasta detenerse frente al almacén. Además del chofer, que se ocultaba tras una capa negra, iba otro hombre, también medio escondido bajo una capucha.

─ ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? ─ reclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos

─ Habríamos llegado más pronto si alguien no se hubiera detenido a comprar golosinas para ya sabes quién─ explicó de mala gana uno de ellos, fulminando al conductor con la mirada, quien simplemente dejó escapar una carcajada, sin molestarse por el regaño.

─ En mi defensa, yo no fui quien se entretuvo llorando cada vez que pasábamos junto a una chica, recordando a mi "amor perdido" ─ acotó el otro, ocasionando que su compañero se apoyara dramáticamente en la carreta y derramara unas cuantas lágrimas.

─A un lado, Georgi─ intervino Mila, exasperada, terminando de subir el resto de las cosas por su cuenta─ Viktor, por eso te dije que mejor trajéramos a Mari. Y más importante, ¿ya puedo quitarme esta cosa? ─ señaló sus rubios rizos.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Yuri comprendió que finalmente tenía a quien buscaba a su alcance. Antes de que pudiera acercarse, más gritos y una columna de humo alzándose en la lejanía lo pusieron en alerta.

─ Es Emil─ dijo Viktor, todavía oculto bajo la capa, tirando de las riendas─ Aseguren las provisiones y vámonos. El fuego no durará mucho. Ah, y Mila… no te quites la peluca. Chris se enfadará si vuelves a arruinar otra.

Con la plática entre los piratas aparentemente concluida, Yuri una vez más se percató de lo incompleto de su plan, dado que entre "Encontrar a Viktor Nikiforov" y "Unirse a su tripulación" yacía un hueco enorme. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad cuando finalmente pudo llegar tan lejos.

Yuri echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, y bien podría ser así, decidido a no perder de vista la carreta, que gracias al trote veloz del caballo ya estaba bastante aventajada. Afortunadamente, si algo distinguía a Plisesky, era la perseverancia, en su caso mejor conocida como "necedad".

─ ¡Alguien nos está siguiendo! ─ advirtió Georgi, todavía con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas─ Es un niño─ informó, luego de tallarse los ojos─ Y es bastante rápido.

─ ¿Estará perdido? ─cuestionó Mila, enternecida.

─Da igual. No podemos detenernos ─decretó Viktor, sin permitirse desviar la vista del camino.

El decidido jovencito de alguna forma se las arregló para impulsarse en medio de su carrera y saltar hacia la carreta, logrando aferrarse a penas de uno de los bordes. Sintiendo el impacto, Viktor tiró de las riendas y frenó bruscamente, ocasionando que uno de los barriles se cayera y terminara por estrellarse en el suelo y que sus acompañantes protestaran.

─ ¡Ay, no! ¡Las manzanas!

─ ¡Mila, no hay tiempo para eso! Y tú… ─Georgi se dirigió al recién llegado, quien aún trataba de recuperar el aliento─ ¡Bájate en este mismo instante! No somos una guardería.

─ No lo regañes, Georgi─ pidió Mila, ayudándolo a subir y pasándole un brazo por los hombros en actitud protectora─ Pobrecito, ¿te perdiste?

─ ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ─ le ladró el rubio, zafándose con rudeza─ Y no soy un niño. Tú eres Nikiforov, ¿cierto? ─preguntó al encapuchado, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta─ Quiero unirme a tu tripulación.

Georgi y Mila contemplaron a su líder con cautela, quien continuaba luchando por calmar al caballo para poder reanudar su huida.

─ ¿Qué no me oíste? ─ gruñó Plisetsky─ ¡Dije que quiero unirme a tu tripulación!

─Te escuché la primera vez, sólo que no quise responder─ dijo de mala gana, sin siquiera volverse para contemplarlo, lo que irritó a Yuri─ Y Georgi tiene razón. Si quieres jugar a los piratas, hazlo en otro sitio. Nosotros no…

El fuerte chirriar proveniente de un silbato interrumpió a Viktor. Un marino, habiendo encontrado sospechoso al grupo, dio la señal de alarma y se precipitó a llamar a sus compañeros. Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, Viktor se quitó la capa y por primera vez, Yuri pudo observarlo con atención. Cabello plateado corto, brillantes ojos azules, y una caracola dorada colgando de su cuello… sin duda era el legendario pirata.

─ Mila, ¿podrías ser tan gentil de ayudarlo a bajar? Tenemos algo de prisa.

Yuri gritó cuando la chica lo alzó como si no pesara más que una pluma. Aterrado de perder la oportunidad que por tanto tiempo añoró, forcejeó con desesperación para liberarse, pateando a Georgi en el proceso y arrancándole la peluca a Mila, dejando su cabello rojo al descubierto.

Viktor divisó que algunos oficiales marchaban hacia ellos. Esa distaría por mucho de ser la primera vez que tendrían que hacer un escape milagroso, y de hecho, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a realizarlos, considerándolos casi como su firma personal. Pero en esa ocasión se sentía particularmente enfadado, ya que la que tendría que haber sido una simple labor de robo y reabastecimiento, acabó por complicarse gracias a un chiquillo malcriado. Impaciente de que ni Georgi ni Mila fueran capaces de someterlo, optó por intervenir. El problema sobrevino al intentar sujetar al rubio. Como si de un felino acorralado se tratara, éste se defendió, arrojándole un golpe que logró esquivar a duras penas… al menos en apariencia.

Un violento tirón en su cuello y ver el caracol dorado entre las manos del rubio desconocido de inmediato convirtieron su enojo en pánico. Hasta los otros dos dejaron de batallar, inseguros de que hacer, al percatarse que el jovencito se apoderó de la que bien podría considerarse como la posesión más valiosa de su capitán.

─ Devuélveme eso, ahora─ ordenó en tono firme

─Si lo quieres…─Yuri saltó fuera de la carreta, sosteniendo en alto su botín, más que satisfecho por conseguir que al fin lo tomaran en serio─ ¡Ven por él! ─exclamó, para después echar a correr.

Viktor gruñó y maldijo en voz alta, recriminándose por haberse confiado.

─Georgi, toma las riendas y busquen a Emil─ indicó, antes de precipitarse a perseguir al ladronzuelo─ Vayan al punto de reunión, díganle a Chris que leve anclas y partan de inmediato. No me esperen, ya los alcanzaré luego.

─ ¡Pero, Viktor…!─ empezó Mila sin conseguir terminar la frase, puesto que Georgi arrancó a toda velocidad, obedeciendo a su capitán sin vacilar. Mila lo observó desaparecer entre unos edificios, en busca del pequeño rubio, con algunos marinos detrás de su rastro, en tanto que otros los seguían a ella y a Georgi, aunque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones─ ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

─Sabes que a Viktor le encanta llamar la atención─ repuso Georgi, sin darle mucha importancia, ocupado en conducir─ Estará bien y tendrá otra huida fantástica de la que podrá presumir.

─No me refería a él. Hablo del niño─ aclaró la chica, tomando de la parte trasera de la carreta más de sus pequeños explosivos, lista para usarlos por si sus enemigos se acercaban más de lo debido─ Le robó el corazón de Yuuri, apuesto a que Viktor va a estar muy enojado.

* * *

Desde el punto de vista de Yuri, aquel era el día más feliz y emocionante que tuvo en mucho tiempo.

De cuando en cuando, se giraba para revisar que Nikiforov fuera tras él, sonriendo satisfecho al comprobarlo. Honestamente, le resultaba extraño que se tomara tantas molestias para recuperar ese caracol. Cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano y su color dorado brillante era especialmente hermoso, pero para Yuri no dejaba de ser una simple baratija. Aunque si Viktor se lanzó en una carrera frenética para recuperarla, debía representar algo muy valioso para él. Tal vez incluso lo suficiente como para permitir que Yuri lo acompañara a cambio de que se la regresara.

Yuri finalmente se detuvo, cuidando de exhibir su botín frente a Viktor. Eso sí, siempre alerta y en ningún momento aflojando su agarre en la caracola.

─ ¡Devuélvelo… ya! ─jadeó pesadamente, luchando por recuperar el aliento─ O si no…

Yuri rió, no dispuesto a dejarse intimidar.

─ ¿No me digas que te cansaste sólo con eso? ─inquirió burlón, sin retroceder ni un solo paso─ Quién lo diría, el temerario capitán pirata no más que un anciano agotado.

─ ¿Qué demonios quieres?

─Ya te lo dije, quiero unirme a tu tripulación.

─Y ya te dije que no es posible─ rebatió Viktor, pasándose una mano por el cabello, empapado en sudor─ Si lo que quieres es convertirte en marinero, busca algún barco mercante, o entra a la escuela naval…

─ ¡No!

Ante la sola insinuación de que ingresara a la escuela encargada de instruir a los futuros marinos, la sangre de Yuri hirvió de pura rabia. Viktor igualmente se percató del cambio en su actitud. El rostro de aquel chiquillo engreído e impertinente, pasó a reflejar una emoción con la que él estaba más que familiarizado.

─ ¡Me rehúso a tener nada que ver con esos malditos! ─le soltó, apretando los puños con fuerza, y Viktor temió que en medio de su arranque, pudiera dañar la caracola. Sin embargo, el rubio logró calmarse lo suficiente para verlo directo a los ojos y a pesar de todo, al mayor le impresionó su aplomo─ Los odio… ¡Odio a la marina y a sus integrantes! Todos son iguales, escoria criminal y corrupta.

Esas eran palabras muy duras como para ser pronunciadas por un niño. Sin embargo, Viktor recordó que él llegó a decir algo similar cuando apenas era unos cuantos años mayor que el rubio. ¿Por qué tipo de tragedias pasó ese chiquillo para que su odio hacia la marina fuera tan fuerte?

─ ¡Ahí está!

En cuestión de segundos, se vieron rodeados por un tropel de marinos que si bien claramente los superaban en número, vacilaban en acercarse y Yuri intuyó se debía a la reputación del de ojos azules.

─ ¡V-Viktor Nikiforov! ─ se atrevió a decir uno de los uniformados, intentando asumir el liderazgo al percatarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros parecía muy dispuesto─ ¡Estás bajo arresto! Se… se te acusa de hurto, daño a propiedad privada y…

─Secuestro, agresión, portar armas sin licencia, etcétera, etcétera─ interrumpió el aludido, esbozando una sonrisa engreída ante el evidente nerviosismo del marino─ Supongo que lo siguiente es que "intenten" arrestarme─ sugirió sarcástico, acercando discretamente su mano hacia su cinturón para buscar una de sus armas y después, dirigirse a al rubio a su lado─ Niño, si de verdad quieres unirte a mi tripulación, esta será tu primera prueba…

Yuri asintió, expectante y más determinado que nunca.

─No dejes que te atrapen.

Con un rápido movimiento, Viktor tomó su arma y ejecutó tres disparos certeros a los marinos que tenía más cerca, derribándolos instantáneamente. Uno de sus compañeros maldijo en voz alta y venciendo su miedo, apunto al confiado pirata, esperando vengar a sus amigos caídos.

─¡Están vivos! ─ alertó otro que se había inclinado sobre los heridos para revisarlos, antes de que su compañero pudiera apretar el gatillo─ No sangran y aún tienen pulso. Sólo están inconscientes.

Yuri los observó con atención. Los hombres en el suelo tenían los ojos abiertos y sus labios temblaban, boqueando patéticamente como peces fuera del agua. El pecho de los desconocidos subía y baja de manera casi imperceptible y sus dedos se contraían sin que lograran cerrar los puños. Entonces, recordó otro de los rumores en torno a Nikiforov. Se decía que su puntería era excepcionalmente buena y que poseía unas municiones especiales que únicamente paralizaban a sus víctimas, pero que jamás las mataban.

─Éste es el plan─ habló Viktor, derribando a otros dos marinos, satisfecho de que algunos otros prefirieron huir, prefiriendo no arriesgarse a enfrentar al capitán pirata─ Cuida eso con tu vida y no me estorbes─ indicó rápidamente la caracola, para después tomar otra de sus armas y ejecutar otra serie de disparos perfectos.

Inconforme por la última orden, Yuri levantó una piedra y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole a uno de los marinos justo entre los ojos, aturdiéndolo y evitando que atacara al pirata por la espalda.

─Tú no me estorbes a mí─ ladró Plisetsky, rasgando un trozo de su camisa para envolver la caracola y tenerla protegida─ Yo sé cuidarme solo.

A pesar de que algunos hombres habían huido, otros no tardaron en aparecer. Más aunque eran superados en número, Viktor sabía que tenía la ventaja por un simple motivo…

─Son simples novatos─ expresó el rubio en voz alta, luego de noquear a tres marinos por su cuenta sin mucha dificultad.

Para sorpresa de Viktor, el chiquillo enojón estaba demostrando su valía. Si bien acababan de conocerse, eran capaces de pelear como si fueran un equipo. El menor no se dejaba intimidar por los marinos, de mayor tamaño y con mayor entrenamiento, respondiendo a sus ataques sin vacilar y ni una sola vez requirió que Viktor lo ayudara.

─ Así que te diste cuenta, ¿eh? ─ alabó el mayor─ Probablemente sea culpa mía.

Dada su reputación, muchos de los oficiales con cargos importantes optaban por mantenerse al margen para no exponerse a que el pirata los marcara, empleando a sus subordinados como carne de cañón. Estos poco o nada podían hacer contra alguien tan experimentado como Viktor, quien no sólo era diestro en el manejo de distintos tipos de armas, sino que además era un hábil luchador, de modo que terminaban siendo derrotados.

Por mucho que Nikiforov quisiera seguir presumiendo sus destrezas, era consciente que no podía seguir así. Por el tiempo transcurrido, adivinaba que Mila, Georgi y Emil habrían regresado al barco con los suministros; y que Chris, su segundo al mando, habría cumplido sus órdenes y ya se encontrarían a una prudente distancia a mar abierto. Era hora de retirarse.

─ Déjalo y vámonos─ instruyó al rubio, quien seguía mordiendo el brazo de uno de los marinos que había derribado. Viktor reprimió una risita─ Si yo fuera tú, me apartaría…─ recomendó, guiñándole el ojo y procediendo a extraer unas pequeñas esferas, similares a perlas aunque de color negro.

Yuri obedeció a regañadientes y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pensaba hacer, Viktor arrojó las esferas y al instante un espeso humo negro invadió el lugar. Yuri se cubrió la nariz y la boca con las manos. La humareda le impedía ver nada y le calaba en la garganta. El nervioso joven sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el hombro e instintivamente le respondió con un golpe que no alcanzó a acertar, siendo víctima de un ataque de tos. Ese alguien se las ingenió para arrastrarlo hasta el otro extremo de la calle, lejos del humo.

─Olvidé recomendarte que te cubrieras.

"¡No! ¿En serio?" Fue la contestación sarcástica que la mente de Yuri ideó para Viktor, sobre todo al notar que un pañuelo envolvía la nariz y la boca del de cabellos plateados. Lástima que estaba demasiado ocupando entre toser y recuperar el aire perdido para reclamarle, así que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, lo que lejos de incomodar a Viktor le arrancó una sonrisa.

─Eso no los distraerá para siempre, así que te lo preguntaré por última vez…─dijo, cuando el otro se repuso lo suficiente─ ¿De verdad quieres venir conmigo? No es una vida fácil y mucho menos segura. Si te unes a mi equipo, serás perseguido y odiado por muchos y si llegan a atraparte, tus enemigos se vengarán y te usarán como ejemplo para intimidar a otros. Una vez que terminen, rogarás que te ejecuten y recibirás a la muerte agradecido con los brazos abiertos… si es que no te los cortaron antes para exhibirlos ─ concluyó severo, un enorme contraste con su actitud despreocupada momentos atrás.

Yuri se limitó a guardar silencio y a entregarle la caracola, todavía envuelta en la tela, sin que su expresión solemne vacilara ni por un segundo.

─ Muy bien, queda decidido─ asintió Viktor, suspirando aliviado al verificar que su posesión más valiosa estaba intacta, acariciándola con cariño─ Ahora, tenemos que llegar al mar. Si lo logramos, estaremos a salvo.

Yuri se dispuso a echar a correr y Viktor lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza e indicándole el camino opuesto al que el rubio pensara tomar.

─Pero la playa no está por ahí.

─Es que no vamos a la playa.

─Lo único que hay hacia allá, es un acantilado.

El pirata le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

─Precisamente.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky contempló horrorizado las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas justo debajo de la pendiente, a varios metros de altura.

─ ¡Estás completamente loco!

─ ¿Puedes pelear contra un escuadrón de marinos, pero realizar un saltito te asusta?

Originalmente, Yuri supuso que Viktor tendría su barco, o un bote en una zona cercana, no que iban a arrojarse al mar. En medio de su creciente pánico, Plisetsky no vio que Viktor sostenía la caracola cerca de sus labios y que le hablaba en voz baja. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza, que se enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

─Tranquilo, da un poco de miedo la primera vez, pero no te pasará nada─ prometió en tono amable─ He pedido ayuda, todo irá bien.

Después, sin hacer ningún otro comentario, Viktor tomó impulso y se arrojó en un clavado perfecto. Únicamente cuando lo perdió de vista, fue que Yuri reaccionó, finalmente animándose a dar un vacilante paso al frente, retrocediendo de vuelta.

Aterrado, cayó de rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Ya no era Yuri Plisetsky, jovencito de quince años decidido a convertirse en pirata y buscar venganza por la muerte de su abuelo; era Yuri Plisetsky, un niño de doce años que recién había visto a la tripulación de su abuelo volverse en su contra y asesinarlo a sangre fría, los mismos hombres que arrojaron al pequeño rubio al mar para eliminar al único testigo de su crimen.

El recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche le dio algo a qué aferrarse. Pensó en su querido abuelo, Nikolai, y en cómo éste siempre lo instaba a que fuera valiente y venciera sus temores. La imagen lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y cerrando los ojos, se arrojó por el acantilado.

Los brazos y las piernas de Yuri se paralizaron no bien tocó el agua y aunque en teoría el instinto de supervivencia debería haber sido más fuerte, el rubio fue incapaz de moverse para mantenerse a flote. Las olas se sentían como cuchillas contra su cuerpo y al abrir la boca para gritar, tan sólo consiguió tragar más agua.

Dejándose llevar por el miedo, Yuri se desmayó, por lo que no vio que alguien, de cabello obscuro, ojos cafés y una aleta de color azul, nadaba hacia él a toda velocidad. Con un movimiento de su aleta, la criatura calmó las fuertes olas; tras lo cual sujeto al inconsciente rubio, manteniendo su rostro fuera del alcance de las olas para que pudiera respirar, impidiendo que se ahogara.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Para evitarnos malos entendidos, creo que es preciso aclarar que esta historia es 100% Viktuuri y que tendrá Otayuri pero aún no sé en qué medida. También, una disculpa en actualizar, aunque ya tenía escrito el capítulo se me ocurrió leer el encuentro entre Yuri y Viktor y no me gustó para nada XD (en la primera versión Yuri se escondía en un barril de manzanas y así terminaba en el barco de Viktor) así que lo volví a escribir y acabé por modificar toda la mitad del capítulo. Espero que la escena haya valido la pena.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

─…por lo que afortunadamente el barco no sufrió daños. El botín final consistió en cinco sacos de harina y tres de grano, diez latas de aceite y otras tantas de conservas, dos barriles de vino y cuatro de agua potable, tres cajas con naranjas, otra con verduras variadas y una con carne. Como bonificaciones adicionales podemos incluir café, pan blanco, confites, bollos dulces y chocolate. Lo cual, tal vez sirva para que Mila olvide que no pudimos conseguir manzanas.

Viktor escuchaba el reporte de Christophe, su segundo al mando, mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello. Ya a bordo de su barco, en la comodidad su camarote, el capitán hacía un recuento de los daños, los cuales afortunadamente fueron nulos.

─Muchas gracias, Chris. ¿Y Mila, Georgi y Emil?

Una mujer de piel morena y cabello largo y obscuro, que aguardaba al lado de Christophe, dio un paso al frente.

─ Me encargué de revisarlos y se encuentran perfectamente. Mila tiene una quemadura leve en una mano, nada que un poco de agua fresca y ungüento no cure, lo mismo en el caso de Emil. Georgi insiste en que hay algo mal con su corazón, pero…─ella se encogió de hombros─ Es Georgi, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Viktor asintió, complacido con el informe que Sara, la doctora del barco, le había entregado. A pesar de ser tan joven, la chica era sumamente profesional y dedicada, y sus conocimientos de medicina eran sumamente amplios.

─Más importante, deberías dejarme que te revisara ─sugirió Sara a su capitán─ Estuviste en una riña y saltaste de un acantilado, convendría cerciorarnos de que no tengas alguna lesión.

─Tan sólo te haría perder el tiempo─ repuso Viktor, riendo ─ Mi corazón late, no estoy sangrando y no me duele nada─ para darle a sus palabras una mayor veracidad, abrió y cerró las manos varias veces. Chris suspiró, resignado y Sara rodó los ojos─ ¿Qué hay de nuestra nueva adquisición?

Chris y Sara intercambiaron una mirada, y ésta última se cruzó de brazos antes de responder, inconforme.

─ Además de la desnutrición crónica y las cicatrices que evidencian maltrato previo, su salud es perfecta─ aseguró la chica─ ¿Así que es en serio lo que habías dicho? ¿De verdad vas a admitirlo?

─Se lo prometí─ respondió Viktor, dándoles la espalda momentáneamente, arrodillándose en una alfombra sobre la cual descansaba un perro de color café, que al percibir a su amo, se apresuró a recibirlo con un ladrido entusiasta─ Realmente se destacó. Fue capaz de defenderse solo y ni una sola vez se acobardó.

─ Y como todos sabemos, recuerdas tus promesas únicamente cuando te conviene. Si se atrevió a arrojarse al mar para seguirte, es porque tiene que estar muy interesado en ti─ acotó Chris─ Y por cierto, ¿era eso tan necesario? Si tantas ganas tienes de llamar la atención, no me importaría sugerirte otras maneras menos peligrosas─ completó la frase con un movimiento sugerente de cejas.

─Me agrada que te lo tomes con humor─ repuso Viktor, todavía atento en mimar al caniche café─ A Yuuri no le hizo mucha gracia.

─Lo que le molestó, fue que lo sorprendieras llevando contigo a un desconocido que encima no es más que un niño─ rectificó Sara─ ¿En qué estabas pensando? Casi se ahoga.

─ Honestamente, creí que estaría bien─ admitió, y el can restregó su cabeza contra sus manos para que no dejara de acariciarlo─ Es decir, pudo enfrentarse sin problemas con un escuadrón de marinos. No creí que le tuviera miedo al agua.

─ Discúlpame si estoy de acuerdo con la señorita doctora por esta ocasión, querido─ intervino Christophe, adoptando un tono inusualmente serio─ Sin mencionar, ¿qué sabemos de él? Podría tratarse de una trampa. No es la primera vez que sucede y tú lo sabes. Además, estoy un poco confundido de que un chiquillo te llamara la atención. Yo creí que te gustaban las aletas. ¿Qué no prefieres a los peces?

Sara se cubrió la boca con la mano para reprimir la risa, más que familiarizada como estaba con los rumores circulantes en torno a su capitán. Viktor contempló a la chica frunciendo el ceño y ella intercambió una sonrisa cómplice con Christophe.

─ ¡Se supone que deben respetarme! Soy su capitán─ protestó, sin que su enojo menguara en algo el buen humor del los otros dos─ ¡Makkachin! Me están insultando, ¡defiéndeme!

El perro lo contempló ladeando la cabeza, se levantó perezosamente y procedió a volver a tumbarse frente a Sara y a Chris, pidiendo que le rascaran la barriga. Viktor hizo un puchero.

─ ¡Traidor!

─No te enojes con él. Makkachin no tiene la culpa de que tú seas imprudente─ le hizo notar Sara, agachándose para acariciar al caniche, que recibió sus atenciones con gusto.

─Sara tiene razón─ secundó Chris─ A veces me sorprende que hasta Yuuri, siendo un tritón, tenga más sentido común que tú.

Todavía refunfuñando, Viktor se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. Que usaran a Yuuri en su contra sí que era el colmo, y sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa genuina al admirar el magnífico caracol de mar dorado que yacía en un cojincito de terciopelo junto a unos pergaminos.

─Da igual. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que él siga inconsciente? ─ inquirió, y por su expresión, les dejó claro que la hora de las bromas había terminado.

─Es difícil de precisar. No tiene ningún daño, así que debería despertar pronto─ dedujo Sara no muy convencida, incorporándose y Makkachin regresó al lado de su dueño─ Mila lo está cuidando, pero por si acaso, quisiera estar presente cuando reaccione. Además, a Mickey no le agrada que esté sola con ustedes─ agregó con un deje de fastidio.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano teme que intentemos propasarnos contigo? ─ inquirió Christophe, tomando entre sus dedos un largo mechón de cabello de Sara─ Me sorprende que siga pensando que eres una frágil criatura que necesita de su protección, cuando en realidad tienes las garras bien afiladas y no temes usarlas.

─ Me alegra que lo reconozcas─ expresó la chica complacida, para después apartarlo con delicadeza, si bien recapacitó a último minuto y le propinó un golpe en el codo que le arrancó a Christophe una mueca de dolor─ Y ya que me permitiste demostrarlo, será mejor que me vaya. Mi paciente me espera.

Tras lo cual, Sara se alejó tarareando una canción. Viktor soltó una carcajada y fue el turno de Chris para dedicarle una mala mirada a su amigo.

─Si acaso vuelvo a sentir el brazo, recuérdame darte un buen golpe.

─Podría prometértelo, pero muy probablemente lo olvidaría.

Christophe consideró durante unos instantes la posibilidad de arrojarlo por la borda, hasta que recordó que el tener a una criatura marina por pareja le confería a su capitán algunas ventajas, de modo que, resignado, tuvo que descartar la idea. De cualquier manera, nunca podía permanecer demasiado tiempo enfadado con Viktor.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky abrió los ojos lentamente, inseguro si lo ocurrido fue un sueño o ocurrió en la realidad.

Al principio, experimentó una punzada de temor por que siguiera en la pescadería, hasta que la suavidad de la cama en la que se encontraba lo hizo reaccionar. Estaba más que confundido. La última vez que durmió en una fue hace meses, sin mencionar que se encontraba usando ropa limpia y seca. Fue éste último detalle lo que le hizo sobresaltarse, al visualizarse al sí mismo saltando del acantilado y a duras penas pudo reprimir un grito.

─ ¡Aguarda! Todavía estás muy débil. Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma.

La voz era de una chica y por alguna extraña razón, le resultó familiar. Con cierta vacilación, observó que a su lado se encontraba una jovencita pelirroja, la misma que estuviera en la carreta con Nikiforov y otra vez, quiso incorporarse.

─ ¿Qué acabo de decir? ─ella se apresuró a retenerlo, colocándole las manos en los hombros, y él la apartó de un manotazo, arrancándole una sonrisa─ Si eres capaz de hacer eso, entonces estás bien. Admito que estaba preocupada cuando Viktor te trajo a bordo y no te movías.

El nombre fue la confirmación de que Yuri no estaba soñando.

─¿Nikiforov está aquí? ─fue su primera pregunta.

─ Debe seguir en su camarote. Sara y Chris lo estaban poniendo al tanto de lo que se perdió por entretenerse contigo.

─Entonces… ¿En dónde demonios estoy?

─ A bordo de nuestro barco, ¿en dónde más? ─contestó ella con una risita─ Bienvenido al "Hasetsu". Y por cierto, mi nombre es Mila. ¿Quién eres tú?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca para decirle de la manera más cortés posible que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y que hiciera el favor de dejarlo en paz, fueron interrumpidos por otra persona.

─ ¡Sara! ─exclamó la pelirroja nada más ver a recién llegada, lanzándose a sus brazos sin dudarlo y Yuri, por alguna misteriosa razón que no pudo precisar, se sonrojó.

─Mila, por favor compórtate─ pidió la susodicha, que en ningún momento hizo por zafarse de su agarre y de hecho, le correspondió─ Lo estás haciendo sentir incómodo.

─ Bueno, si va a acompañarnos es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando, ¿o no? ─concluyó, Mila, separándose después de besar a Sara en la mejilla y sin molestarse en ocultar su deleite ante la expresión consternada de Yuri.

─Bueno, como mi… compañera se encargó de informarte, soy Sara Crispino, la doctora de éste barco y mi responsabilidad es asegurar el bienestar de toda la tripulación, lo cual aparentemente te incluye─ contó la chica de cabellos obscuros, avanzando hacia Yuri─ ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy y dónde te encuentras? ¿Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo, sientes mareos o dificultad para respirar?

─Quiero ver a Nikiforov─ refunfuñó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

─ Creo que podemos darnos cuenta de por qué Viktor decidió admitirlo─ expresó Mila, bastante divertida.

─Lo cual podría no necesariamente ser bueno─ opinó Sara─ Pero está bien, Viktor también quiere hablar contigo. Si puedes caminar por tu cuenta, te llevaré con él, en caso de que no…

Mila decidió adelantarse y alzó al rubiecito con extrema facilidad, echándolo sobre su hombro como si fuera un simple costal de papas. Aunque Yuri gritó, manoteó y pataleó, la chica se limitó a cargarlo fuera de la habitación sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por su desplante. Sara los siguió a una prudente distancia luchando por reprimir una sonrisa, pensando para sí que quizás, ese chiquillo encajaría perfectamente con el resto de la tripulación.

* * *

─ ¡Bájame en este instante, tú…! ¡Bruja!

─ ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación no llamar por su nombre a una señorita?

─ ¡Qué me bajes, te digo!

─Y todavía que fui tan amable de prestarte algo de mi ropa…

─ ¿Qué? ─soltó el rubio, dejando de forcejear─ ¡No quiero usar ropa de mujer!

─Pues vas a tener que conformarte─ Mila finalmente se dignó a bajarlo, y Yuri agradeció estar de vuelta en el suelo─ Las de los demás chicos te quedaron demasiado grandes. Aunque si no quieres usarla…

La pelirroja hizo el ademán de atraparlo y Yuri instintivamente se apartó, fulminándola con la mirada y dedicándole un bufido.

Sentado en su escritorio, Viktor admiraba la escena. Sara ya le había expresado que aquel chiquillo impertinente y enojón le agradó y evidentemente, era lo mismo en el caso de Mila. Si bien Chris continuaba receloso, esperaba ser capaz de convencerlo de aceptar al rubiecito una vez que conversaran. Aunque al final la decisión sobre los miembros de la tripulación recaía exclusivamente en Viktor por ser el capitán, de cualquier forma valoraba la opinión y el consejo de su segundo al mando (pese a pocas veces adoptaba sus recomendaciones) y era preferible que Christophe apoyara su idea de que tuvieran un nuevo compañero de equipo, o de lo contrario el ambiente se volvería más bien tenso y probablemente Mickey y Georgi aprovecharían para llevarle la contraria al de cabellos plateados y echarle en cara que debía ser más prudente y responsable.

Viktor carraspeó para hacerse notar, frenando a Mila en su intento por sujetar al nuevo. A cambio, la chica ocultó las manos a sus espaldas y colocó su expresión más inocente, lo que no engañó a nadie.

─ Gracias por traerlo aquí. Sara, Mila, tengo que pedirles que se retiren. ¡Ah! Creo recordar que Chris mencionó que pudimos rescatar algo de chocolate…

Su táctica funcionó. Mila soltó un gritito de puro gusto y se apresuró a tomar a Sara de la mano para ir a husmear en la bodega.

─ Realmente conoces bien a tu tripulación─ halagó Chris, con voz aterciopelada en lo que prácticamente era un ronroneo.

─ Por algo soy el capitán─ respondió el otro, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

─ ¡Oi! ─exclamó el rubio, efectivamente llamando la atención de los mayores, si bien éste se concentró exclusivamente en Nikiforov─ ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿De verdad tenías que hacerme saltar de ese acantilado? ¡Estás completamente desquiciado!

─ Eso fue una pequeña prueba─ explicó el de cabellos plateados, ignorando el enfado del menor─ Quería estar seguro de que confiabas en mí, y me enorgullece decir que la superaste con creces. Lo único que pido de mi tripulación, es su lealtad.

Sus palabras parecieron apaciguar al rubio, en tanto que Chris contempló a su amigo arqueando una ceja, insinuándole un silencioso: "Acabas de inventártelo, ¿verdad?" y Viktor en respuesta, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

─De cualquier manera, ya que estás aquí quisiera conversar un poco contigo.

─ Si vas a arrepentirte, no me marcharé─ declaró Plisetsky, a la defensiva, tensándose como un felino a punto de atacar.

─ No, no. Descuida, te lo prometí y voy a cumplirlo─ miró fugazmente a Chris, para después concentrarse en el pequeño rubio─ No eres el primero que me busca con intención de unirse a mi grupo, aunque sí eres el que ha llegado más lejos, y eso es algo digno de admirar.

No era infrecuente que chicos y chicas, atraídos por la reputación de Viktor e ilusionados ante la perspectiva de una vida como piratas repleta de aventuras, se las arreglaran para dar con él y le insistieran para formar parte de su tripulación sin que lograran que el legendario capitán de cabellos plateados los aceptara. A Cristophe eso le constaba de primera mano, dado que llegó a presenciar en algunas ocasiones como Viktor les daba un duro golpe de realidad a aquellos ilusionados jovencitos, eventualmente convenciéndolos por las buenas o por las malas de que la piratería no era para ellos y que lo mejor que podían hacer era buscar otras alternativas. Lo que Chris no entendía, era porque ese chiquillo era distinto a los otros.

─Espero que comprendas que debo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas para que empecemos a conocerte─ retomó Viktor.

─ ¿Y él tiene que estar aquí?─ cuestionó Plisetsky, señalando al rubio mayor con desconfianza.

─ Christophe es mi mano derecha en lo que concierne al barco y la tripulación─ le informó Viktor- Si yo no estoy presente, tendrás que rendirle cuentas a él, así que te recomendaría que intentes ganártelo.

─Me estás haciendo quedar como si fuera un monstruo controlador─ se quejó el susodicho─ Aunque Viktor está en lo cierto en que debemos averiguar más de ti. Yo en especial tengo mis dudas, así que si me permites iniciar con el interrogatorio… ¿Qué te motivó a querer unirte precisamente a nosotros?

La respuesta a eso, Yuri la tuvo muy clara por años. Sin vacilar, el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza y les dedicó a los mayores su mirada más firme.

─Venganza.

Por su tono, Viktor y Christophe tuvieron claro que hablaba muy en serio. Como ninguno intentó interrumpirlo, Yuri continuó.

─Mi abuelo era almirante de la marina. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, así que él se encargó de cuidarme…─ requirió hacer una pausa, porque los recuerdos de su feliz y corta infancia le provocaron un nudo en la garganta─ A veces me permitía que lo acompañara junto con su tripulación en algún viaje, por eso estuve ahí cuando…─ se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza─ Ese día, recibimos un aviso de otro barco. Unos piratas habían atacado un pequeño pueblo. Destruyeron todo y secuestraron a algunos de los habitantes. Mi abuelo no lo pensó dos veces para perseguirlos y de hecho, logramos alcanzarlos y someterlos…

La mente de Yuri recreó ese maldito día en que terminó por perderlo todo. Dado el potencial peligro que representaba aquella improvisada misión, Nikolai le indicó que permaneciera alejado de la cubierta. A regañadientes, Yuri accedió… momentáneamente. Se las ingenió para escapar hacia la superficie justo a tiempo para observar cómo su abuelo comandaba de manera precisa a sus hombres en el abordaje al barco pirata. Éstos nada pudieron hacer y fueron arrestados. Nikolai Plisetsky se llevó un extraordinario triunfo, con todos sus enemigos aprehendidos sin que hubiera alguna baja entre éstos o en sus propias filas. Decir que Yuri estaba maravillado, era poco. La admiración hacia su abuelo se incrementó y el en aquel entonces pequeño rubio creyó que ese hombre tan gentil y valiente era invencible y nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño.

Lamentablemente, la cruel realidad no tardó en ponerse de manifiesto.

─ Liberamos a los aldeanos y los condujimos a nuestro barco. Una vez que mi abuelo pensó que estaban a salvo, decidió hacer una última inspección en la nave pirata, para asegurarse de ninguno se hubiera escapado, y de pronto… ¡Ese hombre asqueroso lo atacó por la espalda y le disparó!

Por ser nieto del almirante y viajar constantemente junto a ellos, Yuri tuvo la oportunidad de familiarizarse con la tripulación de su abuelo. Aquel desconocido le inspiró desconfianza desde que lo vio por primera vez. Nunca pudo adivinar por qué su abuelo lo admitió como parte de su equipo.

─Quise pedir ayuda, pero nadie me hizo caso─ admitió, obligándose a contener las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia─ Después, ellos me detuvieron, me llevaron con el asesino y él les ordenó que me mataran.

El pequeño Yuri comprendió demasiado tarde que el desconocido era el líder de un motín, logrando convencer a los hombres de Nikolai Plisetsky de rebelarse contra él.

Ya que podía reflexionarlo, en cierta forma estaba agradecido de que su abuelo no hubiera vivido para enfrentarse al dolor que supondría la traición de su equipo entero, a quienes llegó a querer y a considerar como parte de su propia familia. Y así se los hizo saber Yuri. Les gritó, reclamó e insultó, luchando inútilmente por liberarse. Claro que algunos de ellos se mostraron culpables, especialmente cuando el líder les hizo notar que no podían dejar a ningún testigo con vida, por lo que había que deshacerse de Yuri. Al final, como nadie se atrevió a matar al nieto de su antiguo capitán, se decidió arrojarlo por la borda y permitir que el mar se encargara del trabajo sucio. Con lo que no contaban, era que ese chiquillo poseía una voluntad de hierro y una inmensa sed de venganza, cualidades que lo mantuvieron con vida y que hasta la fecha, reforzaban su determinación.

─Mi abuelo era un gran hombre y esos malditos lo traicionaron. Por más que luché para que alguien me escuchara, ¡nadie me creyó! ─exclamó, impregnando sus palabras con todo el odio acumulado a lo largo de los años. Luego, se enfocó exclusivamente a Viktor, demasiado absorto en su propia pena como para notar su expresión severa, o que Christophe observaba a su amigo con cautela─ Me preguntaron por qué quiero unirme a ustedes y ésta es la razón. Dicen que detestas a la marina, y el sentimiento es más que mutuo. Quiero justicia para mi abuelo, quiero hacerles pagar… ¡Quiero que el asesino sufra y reciba su merecido! Si alguien puede ayudarme, eres tú.

Viktor se mantuvo en silencio, con su mirada ensombrecida y sin el menor atisbo de su actitud despreocupada previa a la conversación. Escuchar al rubio removió algo en su interior, desenterrando el dolor por la pérdida de su familia que nunca pudo superar. La rabia, la impotencia, la frustración… todas esas emociones eran una constante que compartía con el miembro más reciente de su tripulación.

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─quiso saber el capitán.

─Yuri Plisetsky.

Tanto capitán como segundo al mando se mostraron sorprendidos, únicamente atinando a contemplarlo con incredulidad.

─Nos enteramos del incidente─ habló primero Chris─ El almirante Nikolai Plisetsky era enormemente respetado y la noticia de cómo un pirata lo hirió de muerte al tratar de escapar luego de que su barco fuera detenido, hizo bastante eco en el público. Para empeorar la tragedia, se dijo que ese mismo pirata utilizó al nieto del almirante como escudo humano, y que el niño terminó ahogándose en el mar…

─ ¡Mentira! ─ interrumpió el aludido─ ¡Todo eso no es más que mierda! ¡Basura que inventaron para cubrir su rastro!

─Pues, no sería la primera vez que hicieran algo así─ expresó Viktor, esbozando una amarga sonrisa─ Es algo con lo que hemos tenido que lidiar. ¿No es verdad, Chris?

─ Parecería que en efecto, eres uno de nosotros─ asintió el rubio mayor─ En cuanto conozcas al resto, verás que no eres el único que ha tenido problemas con la autoridad. De cualquier manera, quisiera investigar más al respecto, sólo como una precaución.

Viktor asintió, entreteniéndose en acariciar la superficie dorada de la caracola, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos durante unos minutos mientras Chris y Yuri continuaban dialogando. El pirata se visualizó a sí mismo como un jovencito asustado aunque también lleno de ira y ansioso por castigar al responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Una ola de angustia lo invadió e instintivamente, acercó la caracola a sus labios, apenas susurrando para que los otros dos no lo escucharan.

─ _¿Vitya? ¿Estás bien?_

Nada más oír la voz, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

─Lo estoy ahora. Muchas gracias, Yuuri…

El rubio menor se giró hacia él, al sentir que lo llamaba y Viktor sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

─ Supongo que tener a dos miembros en la tripulación con el mismo nombre podría resultar complicado ─ dijo divertido, a lo que Chris se encogió de hombros y Yuri arqueó una ceja─ Luego nos ocuparemos de eso. Más importante, sé que puede resultar duro para ti, pero… ¿puedes decirme algo acerca del hombre que asesinó a tu abuelo?

─Su nombre era Raleigh ─contó Yuri con una mueca de desagrado, sin percatarse del cambio en el semblante de su capitán, que reconoció el nombre de inmediato─ Era un hombre horrible. Siempre era el primero en responder a las órdenes de mi abuelo, aunque yo nunca le creí. Había algo en él que no me agradaba, y al final tuve razón─ confesó, disgustado consigo mismo, como si en realidad él fuera el causante del incidente─ Tenía pocas semanas de haberse unido a la tripulación de mi abuelo y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero se las arregló para lavarles el cerebro al resto del equipo y convencerlos de amotinarse.

─ ¿Acaso él tenía una cicatriz, o una marca en el rostro? ─preguntó Viktor, poniéndose de pie, sin ocultar su inquietud, Yuri vaciló, desconfiado de su repentino interés.

─ Jamás olvidaré su asquerosa cara─ aseguró, de pronto sintiendo el impulso de golpear cualquier cosa para desahogarse─ Su cabello era café y sus ojos negros y apagados, y desde la sien hasta la barbilla, una cicatriz lo atravesaba. No sé cómo la habrá obtenido, pero espero que haya sido muy doloroso.

Viktor requirió apoyarse en el escritorio y emitió un sonido ahogado. Preocupado, Chris se precipitó sobre él, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse. El de cabellos plateados negó con la cabeza y le indicó con un ademán que no se acercara.

─Chris, por favor déjanos solos.

─Pero…─ comenzó a hablar, callando al percatarse de la mirada de su capitán y finalmente obedeció, no sin detenerse a contemplarlos antes de salir del camarote.

Luego de inhalar y exhalar varias veces para recomponerse, Viktor se pasó una mano por el cabello, fingiendo que no estuvo a punto de desmoronarse.

─ Tengo que contarte algo─ avisó al miembro más reciente de su tripulación─ Ven conmigo.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

¡Actualización temprana! Y una mala noticia, debido a que la próxima semana será algo ocupada por causa de la escuela, no creo tener tiempo para actualizar, así que en lugar de tenerlos esperando, decidí traerles el nuevo capítulo más temprano de lo previsto. De modo que la siguiente actualización será hasta el 24 o 25 de Mayo, una vez que concluya con mis pendientes.

Un poco de SaraxMila, la cual será una pareja recurrente dentro de la historia. Sé que ya quieren ver a Yuuri, pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco más… o tal vez no? También, de pronto me doy cuenta que en la mayoría de mis historias tiendo a hacer sufrir mucho a Yurio, y lamentablemente no creo que eso vaya a cambiar pronto. Pero creo que todos tenemos a ese personaje, ¿no?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Ya con la certeza de que Nikiforov no lo echaría, Yuri se permitió examinar su camarote a detalle. Este fungía tanto como habitación y oficina, puesto de manifiesto por el enorme escritorio de roble y la serie de pergaminos y mapas que lo cubrían, y al lado de éstos, divisó la dichosa caracola que tantos problemas le causara antes, cuidadosamente colocada en un cojín de terciopelo como si se tratara de alguna joya en lugar de una simple baratija que podía hallarse en cualquier playa.

Por qué Nikiforov le daba tanta importancia a ese objeto en particular, a Yuri le era desconocido.

El joven continuó recorriendo el sitio con la mirada y otra cosa llamó su atención. Junto a la cama del capitán, yacia clavada el suelo una amplia tina de baño. Nada más verla, Yuri sacudió la cabeza, para bloquear las desagradables imágenes que su mente se encargó de proporcionarle.

" _Así que lo del fetiche con los peces era cierto"_ pensó el rubio, entre asqueado y apenado.

─Aquí.

Viktor lo devolvió a la realidad. Se detuvieron en la parte trasera del camarote, frente a una pintura que mostraba a una feliz pareja. Hombre y mujer sonreían y aún si no era más que un cuadro, el artista hizo un trabajo extraordinario al plasmar el amor y la alegría que ellos irradiaban. Con sumo cuidado, Viktor lo descolgó y Yuri se percató que el retrato ocultaba un compartimiento secreto.

─ Llegué a conocer a tu abuelo ─la voz del pirata lo sacó de sus pensamientos─ En aquel entonces todavía no tenía mi barco ni mi tripulación, así que tenía que trabajar solo. Me infiltre a su nave para destruirla y luego escapé arrojándome al mar─ contó con una sonrisa─ Él debió pensar que estaba en peligro, porque se lanzó detrás de mí sin vacilar.

Yuri se imaginó la escena y al visualizar el rostro de su abuelo, casi se le saltan las lágrimas. Definitivamente, Nikolai hubiera hecho algo así, ya que siempre valoró la seguridad y el bienestar de los otros por encima del suyo, uno de los tantos motivos por lo que su nieto lo admiraba.

─ Logré conversar con él y me escuchó sin juzgarme ni dejarse llevar por los rumores ─prosiguió Viktor─ Me confesó que estaba preocupado por la creciente corrupción en la marina y me prometió que investigaría el asesinato de mis padres y haría pagar al responsable. Yo no le creí, mis prejuicios en contra de los marinos eran muchos. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que Nikolai Plisetsky intentó cumplir su promesa.

Viktor extrajo del compartimiento una serie de archivos y documentos que esparció sobre su cama, para que Yuri pudiera contemplarlos todos. Eran detallados expedientes de hombres y mujeres que habían servido a la marina, y que como otro punto en común, habían fallecido. Yuri arqueó las cejas, encontrando eso demasiado inusual.

─ Es bastante extraño, ¿verdad? ─intuyó lo que pensaba el miembro más reciente de su grupo─ Veintisiete hombres y mujeres, todos muertos de maneras distintas, desde accidentes hasta suicidios y causas naturales, en un lapso menor a diez años. Pero no es lo único que los une.

Señaló un archivo en particular y Yuri se tensó y apretó los puños con fuerza. Entre los expedientes se encontraba también el de Raleigh, y el rubio tuvo que resistir el impulso de tomarlo y romperlo.

─ Todos ellos formaban parte del escuadrón de marinos que abordó el barco de mis padres y luego los asesinó. Su oficial a cargo, era Raleigh, quien desafortunadamente fue muerto en acción hace unos dos años

─ Espera… ¿qué? ─lo interrumpió, turbado─ ¿Cómo que "muerto"?

─ Es demasiada casualidad, lo sé─ asintió Viktor, tras lo cual indicó otro archivo─ Entonces, empecé a atar cabos sueltos. Éste, fue el primer miembro de la tripulación de Raleigh en morir. Ocurrió unos seis meses después de que se descubrió que yo seguía con vida. Y a partir de ahí…

─ ¿Todos los demás? ─completó Yuri, incrédulo─ ¡Eso es una mierda! ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta?

─ Es como te dije, salvo porque fueron comandados por el mismo oficial y porque participaron en el asesinato de mis padres…─frunció el ceño─ No tienen ninguna cosa en común. Si acaso los investigaron, fue como incidentes aislados. Aunque en algunos casos, no había nada que investigar─ pasó su dedo índice por unos cuantos con la leyenda "muerte natural" ─ Y en los que sí… digamos que dudo que hicieran un buen trabajo.

Era de esperarse. Puesto que la corrupción estaba más que extendida, era común que dentro de la organización se cubrieran unos a otros para que sus crímenes no salieran a la luz. A Yuri le constaba, de ahí que nadie le creyera cuando quiso acusar a los mismos marinos como responsables de la tragedia que le quitó a su abuelo. Lo derivaron de oficial en oficial hasta que eventualmente lo etiquetaron como un impostor, argumentando que el "verdadero" Yuri Plisetsky se ahogó y él era un huérfano cualquiera que trataba de sacar ventaja. Lo recluyeron en un orfanato y el caso se cerró.

─ Que tú estés aquí, constituye una pista muy valiosa.

La voz del pirata lo devolvió a la realidad y lo hizo arquear una ceja, desconfiando.

─El "fallecimiento" de Raleigh…─ enunció con sarcasmo─ No había establecido la conexión, pero ya que lo considero, ocurrió cierto tiempo tras la muerte de tu abuelo y me imagino que si trataste de hacerte oír y contar lo que realmente sucedió, él tuvo que enterarse que sobreviviste.

─ Pero nadie me hizo caso─ intervino el rubio, reviviendo una vez más la tan familiar rabia que desde entonces lo carcomía. Viktor suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

─ La reputación de mi familia quedó destrozada y me quedé sin nadie a quien recurrir─ explicó, y su mirada se posó por algunos instantes en la caracola en el escritorio─ Bueno, sin casi nadie. Me convertí en pirata porque pensé que así sería más fácil vengarme. Sin embargo, no consideré que para todos, mi decisión sería la confirmación de las mentiras de Raleigh, ni que condenaría la poca credibilidad que me quedaba ─expresó con amargura, agachando la cabeza y recuperándose en apenas unos segundos─ Así que, reflexiona un poco: yo era… soy catalogado como un criminal. Mi palabra no era nada comparada con la de un oficial, en tanto que tu abuelo era bien conocido y respetado por muchos. Es muy probable que si hubieras seguido insistiendo, tarde o temprano alguien terminara por creerte y ahondar en el incidente, descubriendo lo que realmente pasó y a los auténticos responsables.

─ ¿Y porque no deshacerse de mí, en lugar de dejar que me pudriera en un hospicio de mierda? ─ cuestionó Yuri, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Viktor por su perspicacia.

─ Porque habría sido demasiado sospechoso, una coincidencia muy grande─ completó el de ojos azules─ ¿De pronto aparece un niño clamando ser el nieto del almirante Nikolai Plisetsky, con una historia detallada del incidente… y al poco tiempo, el susodicho muere? ─se encogió de hombros─ No lo sé, por más que intentaran cubrirlo, despertaría la curiosidad en algunos. Además, si tu abuelo indagaba al respecto, Raleigh tuvo que sentirse amenazado.

Yuri se mordió el labio, deseando más que nunca tener a ese asqueroso asesino frente a él y poder pegarle un buen puñetazo. Nikolai fue un hombre justo, así que posiblemente admitió a Raleigh en su tripulación no sólo para vigilarlo, sino porque también esperaba conocerlo y constatar qué tipo de persona era antes de emitir su veredicto y denunciarlo si era preciso.

" _Mi abuelo quiso darle una oportunidad y ese maldito le pagó traicionándolo"_ pensó el enojado jovencito.

─ Gracias a ti, al fin tengo una pieza de este retorcido rompecabezas─ informó complacido Viktor─ La repentina muerte de Raleigh siempre careció de sentido para mí, pero ahora puedo verla como lo que realmente es: una farsa.

El rubio permaneció como aturdido, asimilando la inesperada revelación y sin saber qué decir.

─ Chris quiso convencerme que la vida y el destino le cobraron sus crímenes, pero yo guardaba mis dudas, sobre todo porque después de él, las bajas entre los miembros de su antigua tripulación no se detuvieron.

─ ¡Espera! ─exclamó, sobresaltado─ O sea… ¿que en realidad está vivo? ─pronunció con dificultad.

─ Era obvio, no sé cómo no lo vi antes─ se lamentó Viktor, concentrándose en los expedientes una vez más─ Mi teoría, es que fingió su muerte para evitar acusaciones. Después de todo, nadie señalaría a un fallecido como responsable de los otros decesos; y así, él sería libre para actuar desde las sombras, como un siniestro titiritero, controlándolo todo a su antojo… ¡Mientras se burla de nosotros y de nuestros intentos por encontrarlo! ─soltó, finalmente abandonando su máscara de aparente calma para mostrar abiertamente su ira, arrasando con los archivos y arrojándolos al suelo. Yuri Plisetsky ni se inmutó, ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con ese sentimiento, por lo que el exabrupto de su capitán no represento nada nuevo. Viktor cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló varias veces para calmarse, pasándose una mano por el cabello─ He pasado diez años reuniendo información y siguiéndole la pista. Con su "muerte", pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad de vengarme y obtener justicia, pero ya veo que me estaba dando por vencido demasiado pronto y esto dista mucho haber acabado aún.

Yuuri no puede sino darle la razón. Honestamente, descubrir que Nikiforov y él comparten un enemigo en común es una muy grata sorpresa. Viktor le dedica una sonrisa y avanza un par de pasos, deteniéndose frente a él.

─ Tu abuelo intentó ayudarme en su momento. Aún si no logró cumplir su promesa, aprecio que me creyera. Y por eso, voy a retribuirle a él y a ti ─extendió su mano hacia el rubio ─ A partir de hoy, como miembro de mi tripulación, tendrás mi protección y mi confianza. Y te prometo, que haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para que puedas vengarte.

Ese juramento, era mucho más de lo que Yuri pensó obtener alguna vez y por sí mismo, bastó para renovar sus esperanzas. Decidido, asintió y estrechó la mano del pirata, indicándole sin palabras que estaba de acuerdo y que igualmente pondría todo de su parte para que ambos hicieran pagar al hombre que había arruinado sus vidas.

─ Te presentaré al resto de tus compañeros, los que se encuentran en el barco, quiero decir─ aclaró, divertido─ Te advierto que algunos pueden ser un poco difíciles de tratar, lo que es comprensible, dadas sus circunstancias. Me imagino que ya deben de estar en el comedor…─ agregó, más para sí mismo, meditabundo. La mención de "el comedor" bastó para recordarles al rubio y a su estómago, que estuvo desde la noche anterior sin probar bocado alguno─ Pero antes… sé un buen chico y ordena esto, ¿sí?

─ ¿Ah? ─ balbuceó el rubio, observando los papeles dispersos por el suelo que Nikiforov arrojara antes en medio de su arranque de ira─ ¿Y por qué mierda tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Fuiste tú quien los lanzó!

─ Considéralo una prueba para verificar qué tan bueno eres siguiendo órdenes─ contestó casual─ Si yo fuera tú, me daría prisa. Hoy es el turno de Emil en la cocina y tenemos ingredientes frescos, lo que quiere decir que la comida se acabará pronto.

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo entre dientes, el rubio puso manos a la obra, mientras que su capitán lo veía muy entretenido, seguro que ese chiquillo enojón encajaría perfectamente con los demás.

* * *

─ ¡Quiero más!

Siete pares de ojos se posaron en el rubiecito, quien ya iba por su tercer plato. Hacía mucho que no comía hasta llenarse y estaba decidido a aprovecharlo tanto como le fuera posible. El menú consistía en un estofado de carne con verduras, arroz y pan blanco bueno. Exquisitos manjares desde el punto de vista de alguien que pasó meses sobreviviendo a base de sobras, pan duro y hasta comida sacada de los basureros cuando el dinero era muy poco y la necesidad y el hambre muchas.

─ ¿Qué no sabe que si hay cubiertos en la mesa es por algo?

─ Mickey, basta. Déjalo comer en paz, no le está haciendo daño a nadie.

Antes de guiarlo al comedor, Viktor se encargó de darle retazos de las historias de los otros. Todavía concentrado en comer, Yuri se fijó en los hermanos Michelle y Sara Crispino. Su padre fue un reconocido boticario y su madre una talentosa cirujana. Por rehusarse a pagar la cuota a cambio de protección que un grupo de marinos corruptos exigían, le prendieron fuego a su clínica. Los hermanos y su madre lograron escapar, pero su padre falleció en el incendio.

─ A mí en lo personal, me agrada su entusiasmo ─alabó un joven de desordenados cabellos castaños─ Como cocinero, significa que mi comida le agrada y eso me hace muy feliz. Así que, ¡adelante! Come todo lo que quieras.

Emil Nekola, fue un cadete de la marina que trató de denunciar los abusos cometidos por sus superiores y que fue emboscado la noche anterior a un juicio en contra de un oficial en el que debía testificar y dado por muerto luego de que le propinaran una terrible paliza. Por fortuna, Sara y Michelle lo encontraron y gracias a las habilidades como médico de la chica, le salvaron la vida.

─La verdad, todos estamos felices de disfrutar de otra cosa además de pescado─ opinó Mila, sonriente─ Ojalá no hubiéramos perdido las manzanas…

Mila Babicheva, fue hija de un respetado artillero y experto en explosivos al que asesinaron por negarse a participar en un atentado orquestado por unos marinos inconformes, en contra de un oficial rival, quitándole así a su única familia y dejándola abandonada a su suerte.

─ Se te olvida, que si perdimos las manzanas fue por él─ intervino Georgi, señalando al pequeño rubio, quien estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose con un trozo de pan como para prestarle atención─ Sin mencionar que casi nos atrapan en una sencilla misión de reabastecimiento. Yo insisto que un niño no debería estar aquí.

Georgi Popovich fue un orgulloso estudiante de la Academia Naval con un futuro brillante: primero en su clase y con una prometida a la que amaba con locura… todo acabó de la peor forma posible al ser acusado injustamente de un crimen que no cometió; por lo que fue expulsado, abandonado por su novia y enviado a prisión. Incapaz de probar su inocencia, se vio obligado a escapar y presa de la desesperación, estuvo a punto arrojarse de un puente, menos mal que Viktor lo encontró y lo hizo recapacitar.

─ ¡No soy un niño! ─ se defendió el susodicho, aunque como tenía la boca llena, su reclamó más bien sonó a " _Do sog un nigno_ ", completado con una mueca de disgusto por parte de Michelle y risitas discretas de Sara y Mila.

─ Pensé que si alguien se opondría, serías tú, Chris─ prosiguió Georgi.

Christophe Giacometti, fue hijo de una popular y muy famosa actriz de teatro que tuvo la mala suerte de atraer atención indeseada. Un importante capitán quiso cortejarla y convencerla de convertirse en su amante, como ella lo rechazó, él la asesinó a sangre fría. La muerte de ella se catalogó como un suicidio y nunca fue investigada. No deseando ser una carga para sus hermanas mayores, que ya pasaban por suficientes dificultades por el escándalo a raíz de aquello, Chris escapó y se unió a un grupo de piratas, dónde conoció y se hizo amigo de su actual capitán.

─ No hay nadie en la tierra o en el océano que sea capaz de resistir los encantos de Viktor y no dejarse convencer por él─ repuso en tono coqueto, y fue el turno de Mickey para casi ahogarse con la comida.

En respuesta, Nikiforov le guiñó un ojo y Chris le sopló un beso. El capitán procedió a servir dos platos de estofado y tomar una cajita de cartón repleta de golosinas de la alacena.

─ ¿No vas a acompañarnos? ─ preguntó Emil, genuinamente curioso.

─ Ya sabes que lo normal es que no coma con nosotros, ¿por qué te sorprendes? ─ cuestionó a su vez Mickey de mala gana, haciéndose acreedor a una mala mirada por parte de su hermana, que él decidió pasar por alto.

─ Lo lamento, chicos─ se disculpó el capitán, colocando las provisiones en una bandeja, y Yuri pudo notar que llevaba la caracola colgada del cuello otra vez─ Pero ya saben cómo es…

─ ¡Deja de presumir tu buena suerte! ─reclamó Georgi, y Mila le dio un par de suaves palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

─ Bueno, entonces cuento con ustedes para poner al tanto al niño nuevo─ les señaló, utilizando a propósito el término que estaba seguro irritaría a Plisetsky, quien en efecto, le respondió con un bufido─ Chris está a cargo, si necesitan algo, saben dónde encontrarme.

Tras lo cual se retiró tarareando una canción.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ─soltó Yuri, inconforme.

─ Tan sólo Viktor siendo Viktor─ bromeó Mila, torciéndole los dedos a Michelle cuando éste quiso impedir que sujetara la mano de su hermana─ Ya te acostumbrarás. Todos lo hicimos, o bueno… casi todos─ añadió, contemplando al joven Crispino, y Mickey dejó de sobarse la mano a favor poner su semblante más sombrío y negar con la cabeza.

─ A Mickey no le gusta hablar al respecto─ acotó Sara─ Aunque creo que todos podemos hacernos una idea muy clara de qué es lo que vio… pero tendrás que quedarte con la duda, al menos hasta que seas mayor de edad.

" _Apuesto a que tuvo que ver con Nikiforov y los peces_ " se planteó con desagrado, y sintiendo una punzada de empatía que se apagó en el instante en que Michelle se recuperó y lo señaló, acusador.

─ Niño o no, vamos a dejar las cosas claras─ lo interpeló, casi incrustándole el dedo índice en el rostro─ ¡Regla número uno! Sara es mi hermana…─ informó, con énfasis especial en el "mí" y rodeando a la susodicha con su brazo libre. La chica simplemente rodó los ojos─ Así que si intentas pasarte de listo con ella… ¡Ouch!

Fastidiado, Yuri lo mordió, satisfecho por hacerlo callar. A su lado, Mila soltó una carcajada.

─ Ya decía yo que me caías bien ─asintió la chica.

─ ¡Sí, sí! Seremos grandes amigos─ expresó distraídamente Emil, chocando su puño contra el de Mila, requiriendo sacudir la mano porque ella usó demasiada fuerza.

─ ¿Qué no se supone que aquí es cuando debes poner orden?

Ante la sugerencia de Georgi, Chris se encogió de hombros y se sirvió más vino, observando entretenido la escena.

─ Déjalos que se conozcan. Mientras que nadie amenace con sacarle un ojo a alguien, todo estará bien.

* * *

Por fortuna, la pequeña discusión no pasó a mayores y una vez que la comida concluyó, Yuri tuvo que enfrentarse con su nueva realidad. Por ser el nuevo, sus labores consistirían principalmente en mantener limpia la cubierta, ayudar al encargado de turno en la cocina y cuidar de Makkachin.

─ ¿Quién rayos es Makkachin?

Un ladrido lo puso en alerta y su primer instinto fue retroceder, lo que probó ser demasiado tarde, porque un enorme perro café no demoró en echársele encima, lamiéndole toda la cara.

─ Es el perro de Viktor─ explicó Chris, sin molestarse en apartar al can─ Él adora a Makkachin, así que te recomiendo que lo trates bien.

" _¡Odio a los perros!"_ pensó Yuri, pasándose una mano por el rostro para quitarse los restos de baba, en tanto que Makkachin se sentó inocentemente a su lado, con la lengua de fuera.

─ Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, algunas de las acciones de Viktor pueden parecer… ilógicas a simple vista. Aún sí, la mayoría de las veces conviene que sólo lo dejes ser─ aconsejó, y sin embargo, Yuri percibió la advertencia oculta bajo el tono amable de Christophe─ Viktor confía en nosotros y nosotros en él. No acepta a cualquiera, así que puedes considerarte muy afortunado. Podemos tolerar muchas cosas, pero la traición no. Todo lo que ocurra o lo que veas aquí, es estrictamente confidencial y tienes absolutamente prohibido divulgarlo. Debes ser bien capaz de guardar un secreto. ¿Comprendes?

─ No soy un soplón─ se defendió Yuri, frunciendo el ceño─ Además, se te olvida que soy uno de ustedes ahora. Me costó mucho encontrar a Nikiforov y por ningún motivo voy a echarlo a perder.

Christophe lo observó entre asombrado y confundido, tras lo cual rió de buena gana.

─ Por supuesto─ asintió el segundo al mando─ Creí conveniente dejarlo claro, por si acaso. De cualquier forma, asumo que Viktor hablará contigo y te informará de… los otros detalles─ expresó vagamente y tosiendo para aclararse la garganta─ Ya que estamos en la misma página, tu primera misión será asear la cubierta─ indicó una cubeta y un trapeador junto al mástil principal─ Cuando termines, ve a la bodega. Se supone que Sara y Mila están a cargo del inventario…─ hizo una pausa, considerándolo─ ¿Sabes qué? Mejor encárgate de limpiar y luego puedes irte a descansar. Me imagino que ha sido un largo día para ti─ finalizó Chris, para después retirarse.

Resignado y gruñendo por lo bajo, Yuri reprimió el impulso de patear la cubeta y optó por cumplir el encargo. Que le ordenaran limpiar no era ninguna novedad, la gran diferencia radicaba que en éste caso, no emplearon amenazas verbales ni promesas de golpes o de dejarlo sin cenar si no terminaba a tiempo.

" _Da igual, la alacena no está con llave, así que si se ponen severos puedo arreglármelas para tomar algo de…"_

─ ¡Oi! ─interrumpió su planteamiento mental para gritarle al perro, que se hallaba muy entretenido persiguiendo el trapeador─ ¡Deja de hacer eso! Se supone que tengo que limpiar y lo estás ensuciando todo ─ lo regañó, y el can se limitó a observarlo, ladeando la cabeza─ Por eso prefiero a los gatos. ¿Qué no tienes una correa?

Casi como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, Makkachin ladró y salió corriendo, casi pasándole por encima. El enfadado rubio se las ingenió para retroceder de un salto y evitar ser arrollado por el emocionado caniche, que regresó minutos después con una cuerda en el hocico, depositándola a los pies del humano, moviendo alegremente la cola como esperando que lo felicitaran.

─ Vaya, así que no eres tan tonto después de todo─ asintió Yuri, complacido. Sin embargo, el gusto le duró muy poco, porque en el instante en que trató de colocar la cuerda en torno al cuello de Makkachin, el perro reaccionó, mordiendo el otro extremo y comenzando a jalarla─ ¡Basta! ¡Alto! ¡Perro tonto!

Al final, Yuri se olvidó de su intención inicial de amarrarlo y también de que tenía que limpiar, dedicándose exclusivamente a corretear al alegre can por toda la cubierta. Makkachin estaba más que complacido por tener un nuevo compañero de juegos, si bien se detuvo de pronto al pasar junto a un punto en específico de la cubierta. El perro alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire, renovando su entusiasmo y precipitándose sobre el borde del barco y por unos segundos, Yuri temió que fuera igual de desubicado que su dueño y se arrojara al mar. Para su sorpresa, Makkachin utilizó su hocico para levantar un disimulado seguro, descubriendo así una puertecilla oculta, y luego descendió con total calma por una serie de peldaños.

Vacilante, Yuri se asomó, debatiéndose si seguirlo o no, decantándose por la segunda opción y encontrando aquello muy extraño. ¿Qué hacía una escalera colocada en un sitio tan inusual?

Corroborando su duda, una ola se estrelló contra el barco, salpicándolo y ocasionando que tuviera que aferrarse con más fuerza al barandal por la impresión.

─ ¿Lo ves? Definitivamente no has perdido el toque para nada.

Escuchar a Nikiforov lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le brindó el valor para avanzar, en la forma de una inmensa curiosidad. Era obvio que el pirata no estaba solo.

─ Por supuesto que Makkachin se alegra de verte─ una pausa, acompañada de un ladrido─ Y yo también, pero eso no debería ser una novedad para ti, mí Yuuri…

El rubio se creyó aludido y volvió a paralizarse, seguro de que lo habían descubierto, aunque la risa del de ojos azules le aclaró que no era el caso. Decidido a desentrañar el misterio, eventualmente pudo divisar a Nikiforov al final de la escalera, sentado en una pequeña plataforma que sobresalía del extremo del barco. A su lado, se hallaba su fiel caniche y acariciándole la cabeza a Makkachin, estaba un chico de alborotados y cortos cabellos negros. El desconocido llevaba el torso descubierto, y portaba orgulloso un magnífico collar de perlas. Sus muñecas estaban decoradas con brazaletes de oro con piedras preciosas y gracias al reflejo de la luz, Yuri notó que tenía un sencillo anillo dorado en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

─ Así que… ¿no quisieras hacerme el favor de acompañarme? ─ pidió Viktor, extendiendo su mano para rozar con cariño la mejilla del otro, y tanto su acción como sus palabras, fueron para Yuri la confirmación de que se trataba de su amante─ Falta demasiado para que regresemos a casa, y no quiero esperar más para tenerte entre mis brazos.

El desconocido se sonrojó y movió los labios, articulando palabras que Yuri inexplicablemente no pudo escuchar, pero que el pirata sí.

─ ¡No! Yo te quiero ahora─ se quejó con un puchero, dejando su acto de romántico seductor para mostrarse como un niño al que le niegan un capricho─ Aún con tus extraordinarias habilidades, llegar a la isla nos tomará horas y es demasiado tiempo.

El joven entrelazó sus dedos, poniendo su nerviosismo de manifiesto, aunque su sonrisa tímida delataba que no estaba necesariamente incómodo con la propuesta del capitán. Justo cuando el amante de Nikiforov le respondía, Makkachin los interrumpió con un ladrido y ambos se giraron para descubrir al disgustado rubio.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─cuestionó Viktor severo, moviéndose para interponerse entre Yuri y su amante, quien contemplaba al miembro más nuevo de la tripulación con los ojos abiertos de par en par─ ¿Qué Chris no te dio trabajo que hacer?

En lugar de responderle, Yuri mantuvo la vista clavada en el amante misterioso, percatándose de algunos detalles que un inicio no vio. Las orejas del desconocido más bien semejaban pequeñas aletas. Su cuello poseía una serie de hendiduras que de inmediato le hicieron pensar en las agallas de un pez. Aún si Viktor trataba de cubrirlo, el rubio pudo apreciar que de la cintura hacia abajo, estaba cubierto por escamas de color azul.

─ Una sirena…─ pronunció al fin el perplejo rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que veía a pesar de que lo tenía en frente─ ¡Es una sirena!

El inesperado alarido asustó a la criatura y anticipándose, Viktor se apresuró a atraerlo hacia sí, rodeándolo con sus brazos y susurrándole algo en tono quedo que pareció calmarlo.

─ De hecho, el término apropiado es "tritón" ─habló el capitán, decidiendo que no tenía caso ocultarlo por más tiempo ─Y te agradecería que no grites, lo pones nervioso.

─ ¿Qué yo lo pongo nervioso? ─reclamó, ofendido y callando de pronto, sin que se le ocurriera cómo proseguir con el alegato.

Desde pequeño y por el trabajo de su abuelo, Yuri estuvo más que familiarizado con las viejas leyendas del mar, destacándose en especial las de las sirenas, seres mitad humano y mitad pez que buscaban seducir a los navegantes, enviándolos a una muerte prematura ahogándolos en las aguas embravecidas. Se decía que si alguien lograba apoderarse del corazón de una de esas criaturas, obtendría todo tipo de poderes, algunas fuentes incluso citaban que adquirirían la vida eterna. Sin embargo, éstas criaturas eran descritas como desconfiadas, egoístas y vanidosas, por lo que a pesar de su belleza…

─ ¿Ah? ─ balbuceó el rubio, centrando su atención en el tritón una vez más, quien yacía acurrucado contra Nikiforov.

Ya que podía verlo bien, no era para nada como las leyendas describían a los de su especie. De hecho, según Yuri, su apariencia era bastante común y fácilmente pasaría como un humano cualquiera. Y otra cosa…

─ ¿Qué está gordo?

─ ¡Si no tienes nada amable que decir, mejor no digas nada! ─ lo regañó el pirata, y el tritón movió los labios, llamando al de cabellos plateados, y para variar, Yuri no lo escuchó─ ¡No, no, no! ¡Yuuri! Claro que no. Para mí eres hermoso, perfecto, divino… ¿qué importa si has ganado un poco de peso desde que nos conocimos? ─por la expresión de la criatura, fue obvio que el comentario le molestó más que consolarlo y como Viktor no pudo ver que se estaba hundiendo más, siguió hablando─ Usar tus poderes requiere demasiada energía, así que es preferible que tú…

Indignado, el tritón frunció el ceño y lo empujó, arrojándose al mar sin que Nikiforov pudiera detenerlo, todo en medio de los ladridos de Makkachin y la mirada desconcertada de Yuri, quien aún luchaba por asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar. Eventualmente, Nikiforov se dirigió a él y el rubio constató que el capitán estaba muy enfadado.

─ Tú… ¡Juro que te voy a hacer limpiar el barco entero de aquí a que cumplas la mayoría de edad!

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Actualización y finalmente la entrada tan esperada de Yuuri. Sé que tal vez no era lo que muchos esperaban, pero no me pude resistir. ¿Hay algunas teorías de por qué Viktor puede escucharlo y Yuri no? En el próximo capítulo aprenderemos más de las sirenas y retomaremos parte de la historia entre Viktor y Yuuri que se vio en el prólogo. Quisiera aprovechar para agradecerles por el apoyo que ha estado teniendo esta historia. Con cada comentario, voto o lectura, les juro que me dan ganas de llorar de alegría.

 **Dato curioso:** Como parte de la labor de investigación para desarrollar la historia, me puse a leer un poco sobre piratas y corsarios y decidí que el barco de Viktor es un balandro, un barco ligero, rápido y que según fue muy apreciado por piratas y corsarios.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

─ ¡Yuuri! ¡Cariño, mi amor, luz de mi vida, perla más preciosa de todo el océano! ¡Por favor, sal y arreglemos esto!

Al cabo de un rato, Nikiforov se dio por vencido y dejó de hablarle a la caracola para simplemente ponerse a gritar, esperando que el enfadado tritón le respondiera, lo que desafortunadamente para él no había ocurrido.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Yuri se permitió desear que ojalá su capitán se quedara calvo y procedió a seguir tallando la cubierta con la ayuda de un pequeño cepillo.

El rubio se esforzaba por asimilar que lo que hasta entonces concibió como viejos cuentos y leyendas de los marinos de hecho eran una realidad, y que los rumores en torno a Viktor Nikiforov eran ciertos. Al final, una sirena… tritón resultó ser su amante y por el nulo asombro que mostró el resto de la tripulación, fue fácil deducir que no sólo ya estaban al tanto, sino que aquellos encuentros entre el capital y la criatura eran bastante frecuentes.

─ ¡Ack! ¡Perro tonto!

Para empeorar el humor del inconforme jovencito, Makkachin decidió que era el momento perfecto para tumbar la cubeta que Yuri utilizaba y revolcarse en la cubierta húmeda, sacudiéndose inmediatamente después, provocando que Yuri terminara completamente empapado. O quizás, no lo suficiente, porque el emocionado can procedió a darle un lengüetazo en el rostro, retirándose trotando muy satisfecho consigo mismo. En respuesta, Yuri le arrojó el cepillo y Makkachin lo atrapó al vuelo, regresando a su lado y depositando el dichoso objeto a sus pies, esperando poder continuar con el juego tan divertido.

─No cabe duda, Makkachin es demasiado bueno ─observó Mila, más que divertida de ver al rubio lidiando con el perro─ Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a su dueño, ¿tú qué crees, Sara?

La chica se encogió de hombros y contempló rápidamente a su capitán, quien continuaba llamando en vano a su querido tritón, antes de dirigirse a Yuri para limpiarle el rostro lleno de polvo, agua y baba de perro con un pañuelo.

─Lo que me sorprende, es que acabaras enterándote de nuestro secreto mejor guardado tan pronto ─reflexiono la chica, refiriéndose al rubio─ La gran mayoría tuvo que esperar un par de meses antes de que Viktor les presentara a Yuuri.

─ Si la memoria no me falla, tu y Mickey fueron la excepción ─mencionó Mila, agachándose para tomar y cepillo y volver a lanzarlo para entretener a Makkachin.

─Porque fue una situación extraordinaria─ intervino Chris, cruzándose de brazos─ En esta ocasión, no se suponía que él se enterara tan pronto.

─Bueno, en realidad fue culpa de Viktor ─sugirió Emil, que se encontraba jugando una partida de ajedrez contra Mickey, empleando un barril como mesa.

─Debió ser más discreto ─prosiguió Michelle, en una de esas raras ocasiones donde estaba de acuerdo con Emil, quien lo contempló emocionado por la inusual situación─ Si no quiere que nos enteremos de sus… cosas, entonces que no sea tan descarado ─puntualizó con un escalofrío.

─Georgi, ¿cuál es nuestra velocidad actual?─quiso saber Chris.

─Unos ocho nudos aproximadamente, con el viento a favor ─respondió el encargado del timón─ Así que Yuuri no anda tan lejos. Esperemos que Viktor no…

El sonido de algo cayendo al mar los alertó y ver que su capitán no se encontraba presente, fue la confirmación de lo que ya suponían sucedería. Al no tener respuesta del resentido tritón, Viktor decidió ir en su búsqueda. Ninguno de los miembros antiguos de la tripulación estaba impresionado.

─ ¡Mickey y Georgi perdieron la apuesta! ─exclamó alegremente Emil─ Ahora tendrán que ayudarme a pelar papas por una semana completa.

─ ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer eso? ─se quejó Mickey, derribando el tablero y las piezas de ajedrez, enojado por haber perdido y tener que pasar más tiempo con Emil, quien en cambio lucía más que complacido. Georgi simplemente suspiró, resignado.

─La verdad es que no puedo culparlo ─opinó Chris, con una sonrisita ladina, si bien su expresión pasó a mostrar preocupación por unos instantes─ ¿Tenía la caracola cuando se lanzó por la borda?─Mila y Emil asintieron─ Entonces estará bien. Y como les decía, lo comprendo. Creo que yo haría lo mismo si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me cog…

─ ¡Shhhh! ¡Chris!─lo regañó Sara, apresurándose a cubrirle los oídos a Yuri, quien la apartó de un manotazo, haciéndose acreedor a una mala mirada de parte de Michelle.

─ Iba a decir "coger" ─completó el rubio, ante las expresiones escandalizadas del resto─ ¿Qué? No tengo cinco años… ¡Y además eso no importa! ¿Cómo es que Nikiforov…? ─se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza─ ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Esa… criatura en serio es real? ─optó por preguntar.

Los otros vacilaron en responder. Al final, Chris dio un paso al frente.

─ Tan real como tú o yo. Y que Viktor no te escuche llamarlo así, detesta que usen esos términos tan despectivos para referirse a Yuuri.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─repitió, arqueando una ceja.

─ Ese es su nombre ─explicó el segundo al mando, señalando el mástil más alto y Emil se apresuró a subir hasta el puesto del vigía─ Podría decirse que Yuuri fue el primer miembro de la tripulación y gracias a él, Viktor consiguió éste barco. Sin mencionar que le salvó la vida hace mucho tiempo.

─ ¡Adoro esa historia! ─exclamó Mila, sentándose en el suelo junto a Sara, con Makkachin a su lado.

─ En teoría, Viktor debería contarte, pero como no está aquí y dudo que regrese pronto, parece que seré yo quien te ponga al tanto de algunos de los detalles ─ se entretuvo en contemplar el horizonte por unos minutos, como si esperara ver al capitán, lo que no ocurrió─ ¿Asumo que has oído algo de lo que ocurrió con sus padres?

─ Sí, dijeron que su padre se volvió contrabandista o una mierda así, y que sacrificó a su familia y a su equipo para que no lo detuvieran. Aunque no sirvió de mucho ─apretó los puños con fuerza, proyectándose en aquello─ Pero sé que es una mentira.

─ Chico listo ─halagó Chris, satisfecho─ Tienes razón. La realidad fue otra. Antes que ver a su hijo convertido en esclavo, o muerto por los mismos hombres que asesinaron a su esposa, Alexander Nikiforov arrojó a Viktor al mar. Afortunadamente para él, un cierto tritón que merodeaba por ahí decidió salvarlo y cuidarlo hasta que recuperara sus fuerzas.

─ ¿Por qué? ─inquirió Yuri, teniendo dificultades para asimilarlo.

─ ¡Amor verdadero! ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser? ─expresó conmovido Georgi, llevándose las manos al pecho; y Mickey y Chris se apresuraron a gritarle para que no soltara el timón.

Yuri arqueó las cejas en señal de duda. Las leyendas describían a las sirenas como seres egoístas que seducían a los marineros con su voz para que estrellaran sus barcos y arrastrarlos al fondo del mar. A partir de ese punto, las versiones diferían. Unas decían que era con el fin de devorar los corazones de sus víctimas y conservar así su belleza. Otras más románticas por el contrario, las representaban como sumamente enamoradizas, llamando a los humanos desesperadas para que las acompañaran en el agua ya que les era imposible vivir en la tierra, tan sólo para verlos morir ahogados. Otros relatos las describían como demonios que otorgaban un don especial a los ingenuos humanos cambio de sus almas, lo que les permitía abandonar el mar y vivir en la tierra.

─ Entonces, ¿cuál de los rumores sobre Nikiforov es cierto? ─retomó Yuri, luchando por mantener una postura crítica, a pesar de todo.

─ No tiene vida eterna, si en eso estás pesando ─apostilló Christophe─ Y bueno, lo de que le atraen los peces podría interpretarse como que es aplicable ─comentó casual, disfrutando de la expresión de pavor de Michelle, quien había optado por mantenerse al margen de la plática─ En cuanto a lo demás, digamos que tener a un tritón por amante te da algunas cualidades que son muy útiles si pasas tanto tiempo en altamar, aunque nada se compara con las habilidades del propio Yuuri.

─ Yuuri es extraordinario ─intervino Mila, y el incrédulo jovencito a duras penas logró reprimir un bufido. Desde su punto de vista, ese no sería un adjetivo que usaría para describir a la cria… al tritón─ Él puede escuchar al mar. Es capaz de percibir hasta la menor alteración en las corrientes y puede controlar la marea a voluntad.

Yuri abrió la boca sin conseguir pronunciar palabra. Eso sí que era demasiado, aunque concedía que explicaba muchas de las hazañas de Nikiforov; como sus escapes milagrosos de otros barcos más veloces, que pudiera recorrer grandes distancias a nado o que en apariencia aguantara la respiración bajo el agua indefinidamente. Y sin embargo…

─ Ver para creer ─enunció despectivo─ Si criaturas así existieran, no serían simplemente leyendas. Alguien más tendría que haberlas visto.

No bien externó su opinión, notó que la actitud en los demás cambió drásticamente. Incluso Michelle, al que obviamente le desagradaba el tema y por ende, Yuuri, mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, como vacilante.

─ Por lo general, Viktor espera hasta asegurarse que una persona es de confianza antes de revelarle la existencia de Yuuri ─informó Sara en tono serio─ Si fuera del conocimiento público, muchos harían lo imposible por capturarlo. Y dadas sus circunstancias, eso sería una tragedia. Yuuri es…

─ ¡Tierra a la vista!

El grito de Emil los puso en alerta, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la conversación.

─ Si seguimos a la misma velocidad, no tardaremos mucho en llegar ─avisó a sus compañeros sin dejar de ver por el catalejo─ La primera formación rocosa está a unos cinco minutos de nosotros.

─ Michelle, que el niño te ayude con la vela principal ─ordenó Chris, colocándose detrás de un muy nervioso Georgi─ Sara, revisa que las provisiones estén aseguradas y lleva a Makkachin adentro. Mila, prepara el ancla por si acaso.

─ ¿Ah? Pero si ya han navegado hasta la isla solos ─recordó la chica.

─ Con Viktor aquí para tomar el timón si era necesario ─ rectificó Georgi, frunciendo el ceño cuando una ola especialmente fuerte golpeó un costado del barco, salpicándolos a todos─ Y con Yuuri apoyándonos desde el agua.

─ ¡Emil! ¿Alguna señal de Viktor?

─ ¡Negativo, Chris! Aunque no tardará en aparecer. Viktor jamás nos abandonaría… ¡Oh! ─se interrumpió, inclinándose peligrosamente─ ¡Hombre al agua!

─ ¡Se supone que debes decir eso cuando alguien acaba de caer al mar! ─lo reprendió Mickey, jalando de la cuerda para abrir la vela del todo junto con Yuri─ ¡Y no hagas eso! Si te caes desde ahí, te romperás el cuello.

Chris suspiró aliviado y Sara, que ya estaba de vuelta tras cumplir con el encargo, le pasó una cuerda a Mila. Georgi viró bruscamente para esquivar a último segundo una roca especialmente larga y afilada que de chocar con ella, habría causado un daño considerable en la embarcación.

─ Te más cuidado ─protestó Mila, terminando de anudar un extremo de la cuerda para después arrojarla con toda su fuerza y con Sara a su lado, aguardó hasta que un tirón les indicó que ya la habían sujetado.

Las chicas procedieron a jalar en medio del bamboleo constante a consecuencia de las fuertes olas. Al cabo de unos extenuantes minutos, finalmente pudieron ayudar a subir a Viktor.

─ Bienvenido a bordo ─saludó alegremente Chris─ ¿Arreglaste tus asuntos pendientes?

─ Tomará un poco para que Yuuri me perdone, pero estará bien ─le contó a su amigo─ Le dije que se adelantara y que nos veríamos en la isla.

─ Detesto molestarlos, pero… ¡Necesito ayuda!

Viktor le colocó una mano en el hombro al asustado timonel y procedió a hacerse cargo de la navegación. Para él, que llevaba tanto tiempo recorriendo esa ruta, aquello resultaba muy fácil.

─ ¡Segunda formación a babor! ─alertó el vigía ─La encontraremos en unos tres minutos.

Yuri gritó y resbaló, evitando caer gracias a que pudo aferrarse del mástil. El jovencito palideció al comprobar contra qué se enfrentaban. No era sólo que la marea fuera especialmente intensa y las olas altas, sino que la zona entera estaba repleta de rocas de distintas alturas, algunas con varias salientes que bien podrían impactar contra el barco si no eran esquivadas a tiempo. Era casi como si formaran algún tipo de sendero, como si fueran las paredes de un peligroso laberinto.

─ Será mejor que entremos ─recomendó Michelle, tomándolo por el hombro para que pudiera incorporarse─ Deja que Viktor se encargue.

El inesperado voto de confianza de parte de Crispino, sorprendió a Yuri y no hizo sino acrecentar su curiosidad, por lo que aún si el instinto de supervivencia le dictaba que refugiara, terminó por quedarse junto con Chris y Georgi. Desde el puesto del vigía, Emil les informaba de los diversos obstáculos que se atravesaban en el camino, si bien Yuri estaba seguro que Viktor no requería de sus indicaciones. Por la seguridad y la destreza con la manejaba el timón, sin dejarse intimidar por el trayecto tan complicado, era más que obvio que el capitán lo tenía todo bajo control y honestamente, Yuri estaba asombrado. No que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, sobre todo después de verlo comportarse como un idiota enamorado capaz de arrojarse al mar para perseguir una aleta cuyo dueño, según el rubio, tenía exceso de peso y ningún tipo de atractivo.

Luego de lo que a Yuri le pareció una eternidad, eventualmente arribaron a una isla. Nikiforov ordenó el desembarque en una ensenada poco profunda donde a Yuri le esperaba otra sorpresa.

─ ¡Vicchan!

Originalmente, Yuri creyó que aquel era un sitio deshabitado que Viktor y su equipo de piratas usaban como escondite, de modo que le desconcertó bastante ver que había todo un comité de bienvenida para recibirlos.

La primera en acercarse fue una mujer mayor, la que llamara a Viktor, si bien pronto fue rebasada por un niño que corrió emocionado a abrazar a Emil. Las siguientes fueron un trío de chicas voluptuosas que no tardaron nada en cerrarle el paso a Christophe, acompañadas por una mujer de tez morena. Apenas Mickey la divisó, rompió en llanto, requiriendo ser consolado tanto por ella como por Sara.

─ Bienvenido a casa, Vicchan ─habló la primera mujer, que estaba acompañada por un hombre que portaba gafas y una sonrisa amable─ ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?

─ Productivo y considerablemente tranquilo a comparación de otras veces ─expresó el pirata ─ Toshiya, me complace informar que ni usted ni Takeshi tendrán mucho trabajo en ésta ocasión.

─ Es bueno saberlo ─respondió el hombre, asintiendo─ Takeshi ha estado muy ocupado. Aunque de todas formas me gustaría echarle un ojo al Hasetsu, por si acaso. Ya hace un rato de su última revisión.

─ Por cierto, me sorprende no ver a Mari con ustedes ─hizo notar Viktor, contemplando sus alrededores.

─ Está acompañando a Yuuko y Takeshi ─le contó Hiroko─ Las trillizas están en esa etapa en que les encanta explorar por su cuenta, así que se necesita un par de ojos extras las vigilen… ¿oh? ─pronunció, percatándose del rubio, quien frunció el ceño para ocultar que se sentía intimidado─ ¡Hola! ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

─ Él es Yuri. Viajará con nosotros a partir de hoy.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el rubio, quien le bufó a Nikiforov , enfadado por ser exhibido. Ajeno a su irritación, Viktor le pasó un brazo por los hombros, empeorando su humor.

─ Sin embargo, antes de presentarlo formalmente y dejar que lo conozcan mejor, debo llevármelo un momento. Me quedan un par de cosas que discutir con él.

Pese a que el primer instinto de Yuri fue gritarle y exigirle que lo dejara en paz, se mordió la lengua. Intuía que el tema que Viktor abordaría, era la existencia del otro Yuuri y eso era algo de lo que en serio quería saber más.

* * *

─ Apuesto a que te confundió un poco ver a tanta gente.

Yuri se encogió de hombros y pateó una roca. Nikiforov lo condujo por otro camino hacia la playa, para que pudieran hablar en privado.

─ Si lo piensas bien, era de esperarse. Las hermanas de Chris, la familia de Emil y la madre de Mickey y Sara; los trajimos aquí para protegerlos ─contó el pirata, agachándose para tomar una piedrecilla y lanzarla hacia las olas─ Puesto que ellos forman parte de mi equipo, cabía la posibilidad de que quisieran utilizar a sus seres queridos para encontrarme o para perjudicarlos.

─ ¿Y lo más razonable fue traerlos a una isla abandonada?

─ Después de perder a mis padres, esta isla se convirtió en mi hogar y mi tripulación en mi nueva familia ─expresó con nostalgia, acariciando la caracola que portaba nuevamente colgada de su cuello─ Y eso acabó por extenderse a las personas que ellos aprecian también. Giulia Crispino, la madre de Sara y Michelle, es una asombrosa cirujana y se encarga de tratar a los heridos más graves. Las hermanas de Chris son extraordinarias en cuanto a obtener información se refiere, lo que resulta muy útil para planificar nuestras misiones. En cuando a la familia de Emil, dirigían una pequeña granja que la marina destruyó. Fue gracias a ellos que hemos podido progresar aquí. Nos han enseñado a cultivar la tierra y a criar animales ─cerró los ojos por unos instantes, perdido en sus recuerdos─ Y claro, también están los Katsuki y los Nishigori. Ya los conocerás. Ellos se ocupan de reparar y dar mantenimiento al Hasetsu, sin mencionar que son lo más cercano que Yuuri tiene a una familia.

El nombre atrajo la atención del rubio, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Viktor. El pirata fue a sentarse en la arena, bajo la sombra de una palmera y le hizo un ademán al otro para que lo siguiera.

─ A Yuuri no sólo le debo mi vida y todo lo que tengo ahora. Me apoyó cuando todos los demás me dieron la espalda ─hizo una pausa, para forzar una sonrisa─ ¿No crees que es irónico? Un tritón me mostró más humanidad y compasión que cualquier otra persona. Yuuri fue el único que se mantuvo a mi lado y hasta la fecha, no ha dejado de ayudarme.

─ ¿De casualidad no estás hechizado o algo así? ─interrumpió Yuri, fastidiado─ Si quisiera escuchar esas mierdas cursis, me habría ido con este tipo… Georgi.

Lejos de molestarse, Viktor soltó una estrepitosa carcajada y le dio un par de palmaditas amistosas en la espalda al rubio, a quien el gesto no le hizo mucha gracia.

─ Es gracioso que lo menciones, porque Chris me preguntó lo mismo una vez, y aunque Mickey no lo diga, sé que sigue cuestionándose eso ─repuso sin darle mucha importancia─ Y la respuesta es no. Estoy perfectamente cuerdo.

─ Me lo temía ─masculló el rubio, de mala gana.

─ Es una creencia errónea muy común─ asintió el capitán─ O bueno, no del todo equivocada. Las sirenas dependen de la voz para muchas cosas. Utilizan canciones para transmitir sus costumbres, como método de curación y entre otras funciones, para enamorar y atraer a una pareja, la cual puede tratarse de un humano.

─ Entonces, en serio tratan de ahogarlos y llevarlos hasta el mar─ dedujo el rubio, experimentando un escalofrío.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─se apresuró a negar Viktor─ Eso no es del todo cierto. La realidad es mucho más complicada y trágica de lo que mencionan las leyendas, las cuales de hecho no son para nada objetivas ─dijo con desagrado─ ¿Has oído la frase "la historia la escriben los ganadores"?

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

─ Absolutamente todo. Verás… ─inhaló hondo, aprovechando para organizar sus ideas─ Hubo una época, hace mucho tiempo… siglos, en que las sirenas y tritones habitaban el océano en abundancia y verlos y convivir con ellos era bastante común. Inclusive, a diferencia de las leyendas actuales, en ese entonces se decía que divisar a una sirena en altamar era de buena suerte. Había algunas que poseían habilidades especiales y las utilizaban para ayudar a los humanos. Y fue justamente por eso que empezó un enorme problema.

Yuri guardó silencio, inmerso en el relato. Muy a su pesar, debía admitir que se estaba tornando bastante interesante, ya que Nikiforov retiró esas tonterías románticas y rosas. Viktor prosiguió.

─ Algunos humanos deseaban obtener sus poderes, lo que sumado a otros mitos, como que una sirena podía otorgar la vida eterna, provocó que empezaran a cazarlas indiscriminadamente. Les hacían cosas terribles y muchas prefirieron morir por su propia mano, o mejor dicho, por su propio canto, antes de convertirse en víctimas de los humanos. Otras, sin embargo, intentaron defenderse y luchar, aunque fue inútil. Los humanos las superaban en número, y… así es como llegamos a Yuuri, y el por qué es imperativo que su existencia se mantenga en secreto.

─ ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa cosa que llevas en el cuello? ─inquirió despectivo, señalando la caracola.

─ Esto, contiene una parte del corazón de Yuuri ─admitió con la voz inundada de afecto, acariciando la caracola─ Me permite comunicarme con él a distancia y poder usar algunos de sus dones, en menor medida que una sirena real ─el rubio arqueó las cejas, decidido a conservar parte de su incredulidad. Viktor rozó con sus labios la caracola y después centró su atención en el rubio ─ ¿Me creerías si te dijera que tú y él tienen en común mucho más que el nombre?

─ ¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que no! ─sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Viktor le sonrió.

─ Voy a describirte una situación, dime si puedes relacionarte… ─tosió para aclararse la garganta─ Un niño pequeño, dejado a su suerte sin tener a nadie a quien recurrir o que vele por él como consecuencia de una injusticia, seguro de que no puede confiar en nadie porque todos podrían dañarlo o algo peor…

─ Basta, ya entendí ─casi le gritó Yuri, luchando por no cubrirse los oídos, ya que el sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia que provocaron sus palabras fue demasiado real. De pronto, la realización le cayó de golpe─ Espera, no estarás implicando…

─ Investigué al respecto y el último reporte genuino del avistamiento de una sirena, data de hace unos ciento ochenta años, aproximadamente ─se entretuvo en contemplar un punto al azar en el horizonte─ Hasta tenían una escama, y parte de la aleta perfectamente conservados en exhibición en un museo para demostrarlo ─suspiró con pesar─ Eran genuinos, lo verificamos y gracias a eso, surgió una triste conclusión. Hay una posibilidad muy grande de que mi Yuuri sea el último de su especie que sigue con vida.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Cliffhanger? Quizás. ¿Soy mala? Definitivamente. ¿Ya veían venir la triste historia de Yuuri? Por favor, opinen al respecto. Hay mucho más de las sirenas y tritones que será explorado en capítulos posteriores, así que sigan al pendiente.

Nuevamente, les agradezco todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, me hacen una autora muy feliz.

Dato curioso: "timonel" es el cargo de quien maneja el timón, el cual no necesariamente es el capitán del barco en cuestión. Escribir esta historia requiere que investigue sobre navegación y piratas y corsarios y la verdad, está resultando ser mucho más interesante de lo que creí.

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

 **Haru:** Bueno, la verdad es que no puedes culpar a Viktor por enojarse. Estaba teniendo un momento especial con Yuuri y Yurio llega lo arruina XDDD

 **Kaorixra:** Si lloro es porque soy una autora feliz porque gente tan bella como todos ustedes me leen y le dan una oportunidad a mis delirios 8'D Gracias por comentar!

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

─ ¡Oi! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Lamento mucho haberte asustado! ¡Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño!

Viktor ya llevaba un buen rato en la playa gritándole al mar, convencido de que su inesperado benefactor podía oírlo desde su escondite.

─ ¡Vamos, por favor, amigo! ¿O será una chica?─ se preguntó a sí mismo─ Da igual. ¡Tan sólo quiero hablar y darte las gracias por ayudarme!

Nadie le respondió. Viktor suspiró con desgano y se dejó caer en la arena. Ya había pasado una semana desde que descubrió la identidad de su salvador y desde entonces, éste lo estuvo evitando, acción que lo irritaba de sobremanera.

─ No entiendo porque me ayudaste tan sólo para ignorarme después ─refunfuñó, haciendo un puchero─ ¿Es porque te dije feo sin querer? ¡Pues me retracto!

Continuaba reviviendo el encuentro a su mente, recreando el rostro del otro una y otra vez, llegando a la conclusión de que a pesar de no ser un humano, poseía un considerable atractivo. Piel blanca en apariencia suave y tersa, grandes ojos expresivos enmarcados por largas pestañas y cabello negro lustroso… Definitivamente si se peinara, luciría mucho mejor.

Una ola lo salpicó, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Aún si estar ahí tumbado era muy agradable, tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Emprendió la marcha hasta llegar a un bosquecillo en el centro de la isla. Viktor se colocó bajo un árbol alto y tiró de unas lianas, haciendo que bajara una especie de armazón a base de troncos. El satisfecho joven esbozó una sonrisa y puso manos a la obra.

Todavía no olvidaba que se encontraba varado a mitad de la nada, y que regresar a su hogar era una prioridad. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en el asesino disfrazado de marino que le quitara la vida a sus padres y algo se retorció en su interior con auténtico odio.

Teniendo a la venganza como su objetivo, comenzó a trabajar. Por fortuna, logró improvisar algunas herramientas con la ayuda de rocas afiladas para así construir una balsa.

El proceso fue arduo y lento, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de desistir. Sin embargo, le bastaba con recordar su pérdida para que su deseo de vengarse se renovara y así recuperar su determinación

Cada cierto tiempo, pausaba su labor e inspeccionaba sus alrededores, deseando ver al tritón de ojos color chocolate, sin que éste se mostrara. Viktor estaba confundido. Podía intuir que era de una naturaleza tímida, pero seguía sin comprender su manera de actuar. ¿Por qué habría decidido salvarlo? De hecho, entre más reflexionaba al respecto, concedía que era demasiada casualidad.

Tenía muy presentes los cuentos que hablaban de las sirenas, criaturas mitológicas que resultaron ser reales. ¿Qué otros aspectos de ellas también eran verdaderos? ¿Quizá era cierto que lloraban perlas? ¿O que de alimentarse con su carne y su sangre, obtendría la vida eterna? ¿Su voz era tan maravillosa como para seducir e hinoptizar a los navegantes más hábiles, al punto de hacerlos olvidarse de todo y que destruyeran sus embarcaciones?

" _Aunque primero, tendría que escucharlo_ " pensó Viktor, rectificando segundos después " _No, creo que sí lo escuché"._

Durante su primer y último encuentro, él le había cantado. Fue un sonido diferente a cualquiera que Viktor experimentara antes, algo único y maravilloso que lo tranquilizó y llenó de paz, y le hizo desear oír más.

El de ojos azules se sorprendió tarareando parte de la canción de la criatura, y se recriminó por su actuar tan imprudente. Tal vez, de ser un poco más paciente, el tritón eventualmente se hubiera animado a presentarse abiertamente y hasta a interactuar con él. Sin embargo, eso aparentemente ya no podría ser puesto que debido a su curiosidad, acabó por ahuyentarlo.

" _Bueno, supongo que eso es todo"_ se lamentó mentalmente y por alguna extraña razón, de pronto se sintió muy triste _"Al menos, tendré una historia muy interesante que contar cuando logre salir de aquí"._

* * *

Demoró tres días en construir y preparar la balsa, y otros dos en reunir los suministros necesarios.

Tejió cestos con fibras vegetales para transportar frutas, e improvisó contenedores con cocos vacíos para guardar agua dulce. Si tenía suerte, las provisiones deberían ser suficientes para durar unas dos semanas, tiempo en el cual o bien llegaría a tierra firme o sería encontrado por alguna embarcación. Por suerte contaba con la brújula de su padre y los conocimientos que le inculcó sobre navegación.

Sin poder evitarlo, Viktor rememoró aquellas épocas felices al lado de su familia y una vez más, tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad de que su vida nunca más sería la misma y su tristeza fue tan grande, que de hecho sufrió una intensa ola de malestar. Su garganta se cerró, lo que sumado a la fuerte opresión en su pecho le llevó a creer que estaba a punto de ahogarse. De alguna forma se las ingenio para normalizar su agitada respiración y tragar saliva, emitiendo un sonido que le hizo pensar en un animal herido. Aturdido, requirió sentarse en la arena hasta que sus alrededores dejaran de girar y el mareo disminuyera. De ninguna manera podía derrumbarse, no cuando el asesino continuaba libre.

Su propósito era simple: dirigirse a un sitio poblado desde donde podría moverse a su ciudad natal y una vez ahí, contar la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres. El apellido Nikiforov era bien conocido y provisto de importantes contactos, algunos de los cuales ocupaban cargos importantes dentro de la misma marina. Seguramente alguno de ellos, de mayor rango que el responsable del crimen, lo escucharía y le daría su apoyo, encargándose de darle a Viktor la justicia que tanto anhelaba.

Afortunadamente, el mar estaba en calma. Viktor logró arrastrar su balsa a la playa, donde cuidó de revisar en qué dirección soplaba el viento y utilizó su brújula para orientarse.

Antes de partir, Viktor acarició la cubierta del último regalo de su padre y se permitió un breve momento de debilidad.

─ Tengo miedo, lo admito ─expresó, acercando la brújula a sus labios─ Esta será la primera vez que navegue solo y ni tú ni mi madre estarán a mi lado para guiarme. Pero aún si tengo todo en contra, ¡tengo que hacerlo!

Ya que permanecer ahí implicaba dejar que aquel vil y ruin hombre que le arrebató todo se saliera con la suya, y eso Viktor no iba a consentirlo.

Aquel pensamiento le brindó la motivación faltante y sin mostrar el menor atisbo de temor o dudas, se adentró en el mar, surcando las olas y esquivando alguna que otra roca con ayuda de un rudimentario remo.

Una ola especialmente alta lo sorprendió al caerle encima, empapándolo por completo, a pesar de lo cual Viktor se mantuvo firme.

─ Está bien, está bien… ─dijo en voz alta, para convencerse─ Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Al irse alejando de tierra firme, las aguas se tornaban más embravecidas y los pedruscos más frecuentes. Viktor sintió un escalofrío. Considerando lo hostil del escenario, que llegara a la isla en una pieza fue un auténtico milagro.

La intensa marea golpeó la balsa, desviándola de su curso y por más que Viktor se esforzó por retomarlo le fue imposible. El oleaje era tan fuerte, que el joven de cabellos plateados temió llegaría a volcarlo, sobre todo después de pasar por encima de una serie de rocas.

El corazón le latió con fuerza, comprendiendo que navegar por ahí en sus precarias condiciones equivalía a un suicidio. Y honestamente, inclusive un capitán experimentado en un barco bien condicionado tendría problemas para sortear los obstáculos y sobrellevar el oleaje. Para un galeón u otra nave de gran tamaño, transitar por ahí le sería imposible sin sufrir daños debido a las numerosas rocas y salientes en el mar, en tanto que un barco pequeño se expondría a ser volcado por las poderosas y altas olas.

Una potente sacudida le hizo perder el remo. Viktor ni siquiera se molestó en intentar recuperarlo, ya para ese punto simplemente se limitaba a aferrarse como podía a su pequeña embarcación. No bien lo golpeaba una ola cuando otra se estaba formando y se estrellaba sobre él.

Viktor dejó escapar un grito al divisar una saliente rocosa de gran tamaño al frente. Dejándose llevar por el instinto de supervivencia, se arrojó al mar a tan sólo segundos de que la balsa chocara con aquella formación y se destrozara. Sin embargo, Viktor sabía que distaba mucho de encontrarse a salvo. Apenas y conseguía nadar a la superficie para tomar aire, las violentas corrientes volvían a sumergirlo. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que se agotara y acabara por ahogarse. Aún así, pataleó y manoteó desesperadamente, no dispuesto a darse por vencido. Si tan sólo pudiera resistir lo suficiente como para regresar a la isla…

Uno de los troncos de la ahora deshecha balsa, arrastrado por la marea, lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia las rocas. Aturdido por el impacto, Viktor dejó de moverse y vagamente registró que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad desde las profundidades. Ese "algo" lo sujeto por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra hizo un rápido ademán que al instante apaciguó las agitadas aguas.

" _Eres tú"_ quiso decirle Viktor, reconociendo al tritón que le salvara la vida antes, pero un ataque de tos se lo impidió.

La criatura lo contempló con evidente preocupación y con todo el cuidado que era capaz, lo transportó de vuelta a la playa de la isla, donde Viktor se desplomó respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido. El cuerpo entero le dolía, aunque el malestar era especialmente intenso en la nuca y en el codo izquierdo. Ni siquiera podía extender completamente el brazo.

El tritón se mantuvo a su lado, lo que Viktor agradeció dedicándole una débil pero genuina sonrisa. El otro finalmente se animó y queriendo confortarlo, le acarició la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al ver rastros de sangre entre sus dedos.

─ Confía en mí, pudo irme mucho peor ─intentó bromear, sin convencer a su inesperado salvador.

Luego de unos minutos en los que la criatura pareció debatirse consigo misma, abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar. Viktor contuvo la respiración, maravillado. Era una melodía diferente a la que escuchó esa vez en la cueva, pero igualmente hermosa. Y pronto constató que era mucho más que una simple canción. Poco a poco, el dolor provocado por sus heridas fue disminuyendo hasta no ser más que una leve incomodidad.

El tritón concluyó su canto y le sonrió al confundido humano, pronunciando algo que por el movimiento de sus labios quería decir "no te preocupes" y después desapareció lanzándose en una ola.

─ ¡Espera! ¡No te va…!

Viktor se interrumpió y se encogió sobre sí mismo. Aún si el dolor ya no era tan intenso, continuaba lastimado y claramente, tardaría bastante en sanar. A pesar de eso, le calaba más su orgullo destrozado. Empequeñecido y derrotado, rompió en llanto, percatándose que abandonar esa isla le sería imposible. De construir otra balsa, era más que probable que volviera a naufragar. Aún si acaso se las ingeniaba para crear alguna señal y que un barco la viera, ¿qué capitán en su sano juicio expondría a su nave y a su tripulación a esas aguas tan traicioneras?

─ Se acabó, se acabó ─musitó, golpeando con el puño la arena─ Estoy solo. Ya no puedo hacer nada…

Agotado e incapaz para hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar y lamentarse, fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

Viktor abrió lentamente los ojos, encandilado por la luz del atardecer.

Su primer instinto fue levantarse, lo que no consiguió debido al dolor. Hizo una mueca. Los efectos de la canción del tritón debieron haber pasado.

El joven se quejó al experimentar un fuerte ardor en su espalda y se arqueó bruscamente, paralizándose al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Alzó la vista para descubrir al tritón junto a él. Éste sostenía la mitad de una concha con una especie de ungüento que aplicaba sobre sus heridas. Viktor guardó silencio, permitiéndole trabajar y notó que al ardor le seguía un adormecimiento que desaparecía su malestar, con lo que finalmente pudo incorporarse, sentándose en la arena.

─ Tú…. ¿Cómo? Es decir… ─balbuceó, apenado porque las primeras palabras hacia su salvador fueran una serie de incoherencias. Por suerte el tritón no pareció tomárselo a mal, puesto que contemplaba al atolondrado humano enternecido. Si bien su expresión se transformó, frunciendo el ceño mientras palpaba el codo de Viktor. La articulación estaba considerablemente inflamada y el joven soltó un respingo y se apartó bruscamente.

En lugar de enfadarse, el tritón le acercó la otra mitad de la concha y se la ofreció, aparentemente olvidando que el otro no podía escucharlo, porque renunció a mover los labios para gesticular, esperando darse a entender.

─ ¿Quieres que lo beba? ─preguntó Viktor, y el de cabellos obscuros asintió enérgicamente.

Procedió a examinar el contenido del improvisado recipiente. Se trataba de una sospechosa sustancia espesa cuyo color era de un café rojizo. Un olor penetrante inundo las fosas nasales del humano e invariablemente recordó cuando era un niño y su madre lo correteaba por toda la mansión para hacerle tomar un horrible jarabe a base de hígado de bacalao. Tuvo un escalofrío.

─ No, gracias ─lo rechazó tajantemente, devolviéndole lo que suponía era una medicina, una asquerosa y repugnante medicina─ Aprecio tus buenas intenciones, pero… no es necesario.

El tritón arqueó una ceja y movió los labios, formando una sola palabra que Viktor adivinó a la perfección: "cobarde".

─ ¡No soy un cobarde! ─se defendió, haciendo un puchero─ Soy prudente, es algo muy distinto.

La siguiente frase también pudo intuirla sin problemas "te hará bien".

─ Es lo que los adultos siempre dicen para convencerte de probar cosas desagradables ─replicó cruzándose de brazos, lo que salió contraproducente, puesto que el codo volvió a dolerle por el repentino movimiento. El tritón arqueó las cejas, alarmado ─De verdad, no pasa nada. Únicamente requiero de un par de días de reposo y estaré como nuevo ─se obligó a sonreír─ Los humanos sanamos rápido.

El incrédulo tritón procedió a ofrecerle la medicina de nueva cuenta, articulando un mudo "por favor" lo que en combinación con su semblante suplicante, ocasionó que Viktor, por alguna misteriosa razón se sonrojara.

Suspirando, el joven cedió, entreteniéndose en observar la medicina para después acercarla a sus labios con vacilación. Viktor cerró los ojos, contuvo la respiración para no tener que olerla… y la bebió de un solo sorbo. En efecto, el sabor era horrible; aceitoso, amargo e intenso, como si fuera pescado podrido. Tuvo que emplear un gran esfuerzo para tragarla y reprimir las arcadas.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ─se quejó cuando al fin pudo sobreponerse al gusto espantoso que el remedio le dejó. Comer pescado podrido habría sido mejor.

La criatura le dedicó una sonrisa apologética que significaba "no quieres saberlo". Dejando ese asunto por la paz, el de cabellos obscuros recuperó el ungüento y lo aplicó en el codo herido de Viktor, vendándolo con ayuda de algunas algas y hierbas.

─ Es cierto ─recapituló el joven─ Es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida y no te he agradecido.

Sus palabras parecieron poner nervioso al tritón y Viktor intuyó sus intenciones de escapar, de modo que lo sujetó rápidamente por la muñeca.

─ No puedes simplemente ayudarme y luego abandonarme sin ninguna explicación ─el otro agachó la mirada y Viktor se arrepintió por lo cortante de su tono─ Lo que quiero decir es… después de lo que pasó, no quisiera estar solo. Al menos no esta noche. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Por favor, te prometo que no te haré daño.

Resultó evidente para Viktor que el tritón se encontraba teniendo una lucha interna, dudando entre marcharse o permanecer a su lado. ¿Por qué sería?

" _Claro, apuesto a que deben de estar esperándolo_ " se planteó Viktor " _No tiene porque estar en mi misma situación"._

Al tiempo que decidió soltarlo, el otro llegó a su propia conclusión e inesperadamente, tomó la mano del humano, asintiendo tímidamente.

─ ¿En… serio? ─cuestionó sin ocultar su asombro, y el rubor en las mejillas del tritón es toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Emocionado, no lo pensó dos veces para echársele encima y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo. El tritón se paralizó por la repentina muestra de afecto y al instante, ambos se vieron cubiertos por una gigantesca ola que se creó prácticamente de la nada. Viktor lo contempló perplejo, tosiendo y escupiendo el agua marina que tragó por accidente.

─ ¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?

El tritón se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que aquello no fue a propósito.

* * *

Viktor regresó a la cueva que le sirviera de refugio con el tritón siguiéndolo desde el agua. Y no bien entró, se percató de algo que tanto él como su estómago pasaron por alto.

Un gruñido resonó fuerte y claro entre las paredes de la caverna, evidenciando su dilema.

─ Acabo de recordar, que no he comido nada en todo el día ─expresó apenado, ante la mirada confundida del tritón.

El joven suspiró con desgano. Todas sus provisiones se perdieron al destruirse la balsa, por lo que si quería alimentarse, debería salir a buscar comida y honestamente, se sentía demasiado cansado para ello. Casi como si pudiera leerle la mente, la criatura se apresuró a llamar su atención dándole unos leves golpecitos en la pierna, pronunciando algo que para variar, Viktor no pudo escuchar.

El tritón se zambulló a toda prisa, sin darle tiempo a Viktor de pedirle que no se fuera.

─ ¿Por qué siempre tiene que desaparecer así? ─se quejó en voz alta, un tanto fastidiado.

Afortunadamente, la criatura no demoró mucho en volver y lo hizo llevando consigo algunos pescados que de inmediato ofreció al hambriento humano.

─ ¡Wow! Tenía razón, eres un pescador muy hábil ─halagó, y el otro se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza, arrancándole una carcajada al de ojos azules─ Y también, muy tierno.

El tritón comenzó a balbucear y a manotear torpemente y Viktor lo contempló, divertido. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que las sirenas eran reales y que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a uno de esos seres? El cual, por cierto, era bastante agradable. Invariablemente, visualizó a su madre. A Irina le encantaban los cuentos de sirenas, por lo que seguramente le habría gustado mucho convivir con…

Toda la alegría de Viktor se borró de golpe, siendo embargado por la tristeza. Lo que era peor, se percató de otro detalle fundamental que aumentó su pena.

─ Oh, no… no, no, no… ¡No pude haberla perdido! ─exclamó sobresaltando al tritón, mientras hurgaba entre sus ropas a pesar de que en el fondo, sabía que su temor era verdad─ La brújula… ¡No!

Se dejó caer de rodillas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. El tritón se impulsó para salir del agua, acomodándose a su lado, mostrándose interesado aún si no comprendía lo que ocurría.

─ Fue el último regalo que me dio mi padre antes de…─ se mordió el labio para contener un sollozo. El tritón colocó su mano sobre las suyas, como para indicarle que continuara─ Es… un objeto redondo y dorado. Lo usamos para navegar y… tiene una letra "N" grabada, porque es una reliquia familiar… debí extraviarla cuando mi balsa se estrelló contra aquellas rocas.

La criatura inicialmente le permitió desahogarse, sin embargo, pronto decidió que no podía dejarlo tan alterado y procedió a entonar una de sus canciones. Ese suave y delicado murmullo fue relajando a Viktor, mitigando su dolor y sumergiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

El tritón lo acomodó con cuidado y le acarició el cabello, acercando su rostro al contrario para recapacitar y besar su frente en lugar de sus labios, como originalmente iba a hacer. Luego de echarle un rápido vistazo para corroborar que estuviera bien dormido, desapareció entre las aguas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor despertó sintiéndose descansado y recuperado. El codo aún le molestaba, pero la incomodidad era muchísimo menos intensa a comparación del día anterior.

El joven bostezó y se talló los ojos para desperezarse, notando dos diferencias fundamentales en la cueva. La primera, a su lado estaba el tritón todavía dormido. Éste se hallaba sumergido de la cintura para abajo en el agua marina y tenía la cabeza apoyada en una roca plana, como si fuera una almohada. Viktor le sonrió, aliviado de que cumpliera su promesa y lo acompañara. Al intentar levantarse, piso algo sin querer. La segunda diferencia, era el conjunto de objetos apilados junto a él. Espejos y trozos de cristal, piedras, caracoles, cadenas, relojes descompuestos, un jarrón roto y hasta un brazalete, todos tenían en común que se trataba de piezas redondas y que unas eran doradas.

El corazón del joven se derritió de pura ternura. Era obvio lo que la criatura quiso hacer.

─ ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ─preguntó y aunque el otro se movió, no despertó. Fue fácil deducir que pasó la noche en vela, buscando─ No entiendo por qué…

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la entrada de la cueva y se reflejaron en algunos de los objetos. Entonces, Viktor la vio.

Medio oculta entre unas piedrecillas de colores, estaba la herencia de los Nikiforov, la brújula de su padre.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Primera parte de 3!

Sobre las sirenas: Aún si más adelante se hablará más al respecto, no me puedo resistir a aprovechar para hablar un poco de este punto en especial. Al ser criaturas que habitan en el océano, utilizan para sus remedios y medicinas lo que encuentran ahí. El ungüento que Yuuri utilizó estaría hecho a base de algas molidas y las capas internas de las conchas. La medicina por otro lado, tal y como sospecha Viktor, entre otros ingredientes fue hecha a partir de hígado y huesos de pez molidos principalmente.

En lo personal, a mi jamás me dieron aceite de hígado de bacalao (quizás por eso me quedé pequeña? XD). A alguno de ustedes sí? En verdad sabe tan mal?

Respuestas a sus reviews:

Kaorixra: Pero son lágrimas alegría! Cada comentario o fav suyo me pone muy feliz

Haru: Creo que la triste historia de Yuuri ya se veía venir. Aunque... ¿como fue que llegó a eso? Pronto se descubrirá! Y créeme que Viktor recorrió un largo camino para llegar a ser como es. Respecto a Yuri... es el típico adolescente que siente que lo sabe todo y que puede con todo... o con casi todo. Prometo que dentro de poco mostrará su lado tierno.

Sigan al pendiente si quieren leer más.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Faltas de ortografía DELIBERADAS y NOTORIAS en algunas partes. Al leer el capítulo entenderán por qué.

* * *

Si Viktor albergaba alguna duda respecto al proceder del tritón, que le devolviera la brújula de su padre bastó para disiparlas por completo.

Aquella acción había significado mucho para él. En un ambiente hostil luego de perder a su familia y casi morir no una, sino en dos ocasiones, a pesar de todo contaba con alguien en quien apoyarse. Inclusive, podría considerarlo como un amigo. ¿Qué importaba si no era humano? Esa criatura demostraba poseer un grado elevado de compasión y un corazón muy noble. Sí, podía ser algo tímido, esquivo y se avergonzaba con facilidad… además de que no podían comunicarse, pero eso era lo de menos.

─ Vamos, pruébalo.

En general, las habilidades de Viktor como cocinero dejaban mucho que desear. Sin embargo y puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, quiso improvisar alguno de los platillos que la cocinera de su familia les preparara. Los ingredientes eran una limitación bastante importante, aunque lo compensó con su ingenio y al final logró cocinar un sencillo platillo a base de pescado y camarones con una improvisada salsa de mango que desde su punto de vista, no sabía nada mal. Desafortunadamente, su acompañante resultó ser muy remilgoso, y se rehusaba terminantemente a probar bocado. Inclusive se mostraba más interesado en la fogata que Viktor encendió para cocinar.

─ Oye, te recuerdo que yo me tomé tu medicina ─le señaló Viktor, omitiendo que igualmente se negó en un inicio y que el otro tuvo que insistirle hasta que lo convenció─ Creo que lo justo sería que tu probaras mi comida.

La criatura sacudió la cabeza e indicó primero la fogata que Viktor usara para cocinar, y después el platillo de pescado, arqueando una ceja en señal de duda.

─ Ustedes quizás estén acostumbrados a comer en crudo, pero nosotros los humanos solemos cocinar la comida antes, y nos gusta combinar ingredientes. Así se obtienen cosas deliciosas, y si la probaras lo averiguarías.

El tritón pareció considerarlo, pero mantuvo su postura reticente. Viktor suspiró.

─ ¡Ay de mí! ─se lamentó, empleando un tono excesivamente dramático─ Después de haber pasado toda la mañana cocinando y con mi brazo herido…─ hizo ademán de limpiarse una lágrima─ Éste rechazo es más de lo que puedo soportar…

Tras lo cual se tapó los ojos con su mano sana y entreabrió los dedos para observar si su pequeña farsa funcionó.

Inseguro, el tritón procedió a acariciarle la espalda y movió los labios formando un mudo "¡por favor, no llores!". Como sus torpes intentos por confortar al desconsolado humano no servían de nada, terminó por tomar un trocito de pescado y metérselo a la boca. Su expresión se transformó al instante y se relamió los labios, optando por tomar otro bocado.

─ ¡Te dije que sabía bien! ─exclamó emocionado, y el tritón dejó de lamerse los dedos, para contemplarlo perplejo. La implicación era clara: "¿Qué no estabas llorando?". Viktor recompuso una sonrisa─ Puede que no estés al tanto, pero los humanos somos capaces de pasar del llanto a la risa en cuestión de segundos. ¿A que es increíble?

La criatura chilló, indignada, y se le echó encima, golpeándolo en el pecho sin intención de hacerle daño. Viktor rió, feliz, hasta que perdió el balance y los dos terminaron en el suelo. El de ojos azules contuvo la respiración, recordando la vez en que descubrió a su salvador y pensando que ciertamente era atractivo. Por la posición en la que estaban, el cabello del tritón resbalaba desordenadamente por uno de sus hombros, lo que sumado al tenue rubor en sus mejillas, le confería un cierto toque femenino. Instintivamente, Viktor acercó su mano para apartarle algunos mechones del rostro y fue entonces que el otro reaccionó, apartándose a toda prisa.

Viktor se incorporó, sintiendo su corazón latir agitadamente en su pecho. Algo, estuvo a punto de pasar y para bien o para mal, se detuvieron antes de que sucediera.

─ Oye… ¿tú eres macho, verdad? ─le preguntó, y el tritón dejó de balbucear y negar enérgicamente para contemplarlo, confundido por el extraño cuestionamiento─ No, nada. Sólo… olvídalo.

El tritón estuvo de acuerdo, si bien un aire de incomodidad persistía entre ambos.

─ Ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado como es debido ─rememoró el humano, esperando pasar la página─ Mi nombre es Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.

El tritón repitió el nombre poco familiar y aun si no podía escucharlo, era evidente que tenía dificultades para pronunciarlo. Viktor le sonrió.

─ Así que, ¿podrías decirme cómo te llamas?

El rostro del tritón se iluminó con auténtica alegría y al instante se apresuró a responder, aunque tal y como pasara antes, no emitió ningún sonido. Su ánimo decayó, mientras que Viktor se mostró curioso al respecto.

─ Lo encuentro bastante extraño, es decir, puedes entenderme y está claro que eres capaz de comunicarte, hasta has llegado a cantar para mí… ¿por qué no puedo oírte?

Por más que escarbaba en su memoria, ninguno de los relatos de sirenas describía algo similar y de hecho, era lo contrario. Basándose en lo poco que pudo asimilar de su canto, la voz del tritón tenía que ser maravillosa. Tal vez, ese fue el origen de las viejas leyendas. Era de esperarse que si algún navegante llegaba a escuchar algún sonido así, deseara averiguar de dónde provenía y eso sin mencionar el efecto sobrenatural que las melodías al parecer poseían.

Claramente, ese tampoco se trataba de un tema que resultara grato para la criatura, porque apretó los puños con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, angustiado.

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! Si te molesta, no seguiré insistiendo ─prometió Viktor. Bajo otras circunstancias, habría hecho lo opuesto, sin embargo le preocupaba que si lo presionaba demasiado, el tritón volviera a escapar─ Estoy seguro de que encontraremos otra forma para conversar.

Afortunadamente para ambos, no demoraron mucho en hallarla.

* * *

Un par de días después, Viktor paseaba por la playa con el tritón siguiéndolo desde el agua.

Puesto que realmente no había mucho que hacer en la isla, requirió pensar en maneras para pasar el rato con su nuevo amigo. Al final, Viktor utilizó un trozo de corteza de árbol tallado para fabricar una especie de boomerang y fue así como inventaron un juego.

Desde la orilla, Viktor arrojaba su nueva creación hacia el mar, para que su amigo la atrapara e hiciera lo mismo, pero en dirección hacia la playa. Así, se percató de otra cosa en relación a la criatura. No era sólo que su físico fuera bastante agradable, sus movimientos también eran en extremo gráciles y cautivadores. Cada vez que nadaba y se impulsaba fuera del agua para atrapar el boomerang, Viktor se sorprendía conteniendo la respiración, admirándolo. El tritón era capaz de lograr una altura considerable con sus saltos y en ocasiones, casi parecía que las mismas olas lo impulsaban. Su cabello obscuro era mecido por el viento y las pequeñas gotas de agua resplandecían, reflejando la luz del sol en su piel.

" _Vaya, así que por esto la gente de la antigüedad perdía la cabeza por las sirenas…"_

Se vio obligado a interrumpir su línea de pensamiento para volver bruscamente a la realidad cuando el boomerang casi lo golpea. Viktor consiguió esquivarlo a último minuto, cayendo sobre su costado y dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Acababa de recordar que su codo aún no sanaba del todo.

El tritón se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con su rostro reflejando una inmensa preocupación y pronunciando un mudo "¿Te lastimaste?"

─ Descuida, estoy bien ─ le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarlo─ Así que, por favor, no más medicina.

El comentario hizo reír al tritón y una vez más, Viktor deseó no sólo poder oírlo, sino que le gustaría mucho presentárselo a alguien.

─ ¿Sabes? En mi casa está Makkachin. Más que mi mascota, es mi mejor amigo.

El imaginar a su querido cachorro le hizo experimentar una gran alegría y esperando que el otro lo viera, realizó algunos trazos en la arena, bocetando un retrato de su caniche.

─ ¿A que es adorable? ─cuestionó Viktor, deleitándose por la expresión del tritón.

Inesperadamente, la mirada de la criatura se iluminó y pasó sus dedos por el dibujo, como si pretendiera acariciarlo, alterándose al considerar que lo había arruinado. Viktor, por otro lado, se mostró desconcertado por aquel gesto. Desde siempre asumió que el hogar de aquel tritón era la isla y que nunca tuvo contacto con un ser humano, por lo que igualmente los aspectos relacionados con éstos, como la cocina, el uso del fuego… y que usaban animales como compañía, en teoría debía de desconocerlos.

" _¿O quizás las sirenas también tienen mascotas?"_ se preguntó el confundido joven.

Viktor se entretuvo en contemplar el estropeado retrato de su caniche y los torpes intentos del tritón por componerlo.

─ ¡Eso es! ─exclamó, sobresaltándolo e instintivamente, lo tomó de las manos y las mejillas del de cabellos obscuros se pintaron de un intenso tono rojo─ ¡Ya sé cómo podremos comunicarnos!

La idea de Viktor era en extremo simple: aprender el lenguaje escrito del otro.

Por suerte, contaban con demasiado tiempo libre para ello. Sin embargo, pronto apareció un inconveniente en su plan.

─Bueno, escritura es… ósea… emplear letras… símbolos, para representar palabras ─trató de explicarle, sin mucho éxito─ ¿Supongo que ustedes deben tenerla? Ya sabes, algo que les permita registrar su historia y todo eso…

El tritón negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca, cantando una única nota acompañada de un ademán, para después señalar los garabatos en la arena.

─ ¿Canciones? ─inquirió y el otro asintió─ Es decir, ¿utilizan las canciones como si fueran escritura?

El tritón asintió en respuesta y Viktor reconoció que era lógico. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de convivir, podía darse cuenta que las sirenas dependían de la voz para muchas cosas, de modo que cantar en lugar de escribir era perfectamente razonable.

Aún con aquel pequeño contratiempo, Viktor sí tuvo éxito en despertar la curiosidad del tritón. Éste guió la mano del joven a la arena, esperando darse a entender.

─ ¿Quieres que te enseñe a escribir? ─el otro le sonrió con timidez y movió los labios, articulando lo que podía constituir tanto una súplica como una afirmación─ ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Empecemos ya.

Y aunque Viktor tenía la buena intención de enseñarle y el otro la mejor disposición para aprender, el choque de personalidades fue inevitable.

─ Sí, ya sé que la "h" por lo general no tiene sonido, pero de todas formas tienes que escribirla. Es "hacer", no "acer". Esa palabra no existe y se ve muy mal.

" _ **lo esta intenta"**_ se quejó el tritón, escribiendo en la arena.

─ Otra cosa, se supone que debes usar letras mayúsculas al inicio de cada oración. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? Y la conjugación está mal hecha.

Al final, ambos resultaron ser muy obstinados. Como maestro, Viktor tendía a ser demasiado estricto, crítico y perfeccionista; en tanto que a su alumno le resultaban inútiles e incomprensibles muchas de las reglas gramaticales básicas, por lo que no era infrecuente que, a pesar de su perseverancia, el tritón terminara enfadado e incluso en una ocasión llegó a huir aprovechando una ola especialmente alta que prácticamente se creó de la nada.

Viktor suspiró, obligándose a rememorar cuando era pequeño y sus tutores le reñían, pensando muy seriamente que el karma o el destino le estaban cobrando todas esas ocasiones, que vaya que fueron muchas, en las que los desobedeció. Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que iniciaron las lecciones y si bien realizaron grandes progresos en un tiempo tan corto, aún no eran capaces de conversar apropiadamente. Esa vez en particular, su pupilo lucía notablemente frustrado y temiendo que se marchara, el humano decidió probar un nuevo enfoque.

─ Está bien, podemos dejar la clase hasta aquí por hoy. Creo que ya has aprendido lo suficiente como para aplicarlo ─el otro arqueó una ceja en señal de duda─ Y prometo no criticarte tanto ─el otro se cruzó de brazos, desconfiando. Viktor sacudió la cabeza─ ¿Y si pasamos a algo más importante? Por ejemplo… aún no me dices tu nombre.

El enojo del tritón se borró de golpe y al instante utilizó su dedo índice para realizar una serie de trazos en la arena, bajo la atenta y emocionada mirada de Viktor.

─ "Shuu…" no… "Iu…¿ri?" ─leyó Viktor, ajeno a la incomodidad que su impaciencia provocaba en el otro, quien batallaba para dar con las letras que representaran los sonidos que quería transmitir.

El tritón interrumpió su labor y garabateó una nueva palabra: "nervioso", señalándose a sí mismo, seguida por un "aguarda", señalando a Viktor.

─ Lo siento, lo siento ─se apresuró a excusarse, lo que no fue suficiente. El tritón hizo el ademán de cubrirse los ojos y a regañadientes, Viktor obedeció.

Dejando de lado su timidez y ya que el grado de confianza entre los dos aumentó, la criatura estaba demostrando ser muy terca y algo voluntariosa, para nada era el ser dócil y sumiso que Viktor supuso era cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Y honestamente, aquello no necesariamente era malo, ya que acrecentó la curiosidad del de cabellos plateados por su amigo. ¿Quién sabe qué otras facetas le ocultaba?

Unos suaves golpecitos en su hombro le indicaron que ya podía ver. Con cierta vacilación, el tritón le mostró una sencilla y corta palabra en la arena, que Viktor releyó en su mente varias veces, antes de pronunciarla en voz alta.

─ Yuuri.

Al principio, el tritón únicamente atinó a contemplarlo con asombro, como si no lograra asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

─ ¿Te llamas Yuuri? ─inquirió Viktor, temiendo haberse equivocado, y el otro asintió enérgicamente y tomó sus manos, sacándolo de su error─ Yuuri. Es un bello nombre.

Inesperadamente, el tritón… Yuuri agachó la mirada y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Presa del pánico, Viktor se paralizó. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Apenas hacía un momento que estaba bien, ¿cómo fue que terminó llorando?

Intuyendo la confusión en el humano, Yuuri, sin alzar la mirada, dirigió un tembloroso dedo a la arena, para explicarse.

" _ **ace mucho que no lo escuchaba"**_

Viktor demoró en comprender a qué se refería y cuando lo hizo, fue capaz de pasar por alto la evidente falta de ortografía ante la implicación.

─ Espera un momento, quieres decir… ¿Qué nadie ha dicho tu nombre en voz alta? ─Yuuri no respondió, y en cambio continuó tallándose los ojos con fuerza, lo que fue la confirmación para Viktor─ ¿En cuánto tiempo?

" _ **mucho"**_

Y ciertamente, debía ser bastante como para emocionarlo al punto de romper en llanto. Por lo general, a Viktor no se le daba bien tratar con la gente que lloraba y de hecho tendía a empeorarlo todo si trataba de consolarlos. Sin embargo, fue capaz de hacer una excepción y se permitió abrazarlo con fuerza.

─ Tu también estás solo ─afirmó, más que preguntar.

Pensó que lo comprendía a la perfección. Solitario, pasando su día a día sin ninguna compañía, sin nadie que conversara con él ni que por lo menos lo llamara por su nombre. Y haber estado así por semanas, meses, tal vez incluso años…

─ Pero, ¿es que no hay otros como tú?

Antes de que Yuuri le respondiera, un destello en la arena distrajo a Viktor. Ahí, donde cayeran las lágrimas del tritón, se formaron magníficas perlas.

* * *

─ Admito que de todas las leyendas en torno a las sirenas, jamás esperé que el que lloraban perlas fuera verdad.

Yuuri tardó un buen rato en calmarse y cuando al fin lo hizo, dejó una considerable cantidad de perlas. Viktor las contó: treinta y dos en total. Se trataba de pequeñas esferas sin una sola imperfección o impureza en su superficie, de una cubierta nacarada con un tenue tono rosado. Por estar tan embobado contemplándolas, Viktor no se dio cuenta que la actitud de Yuuri se transformó por completo, pasando a mostrar una abierta desconfianza.

─ ¡Es extraordinario! ─exclamó, sosteniendo una de las perlas entre sus dedos─ ¿Todas las sirenas pueden hacer eso?

Yuuri se abrazó a sí mismo y no hizo ningún intento por responder.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─quiso saber Viktor, al fin percatándose que algo no iba bien.

Yuuri se sobresaltó y Viktor notó el atisbo de miedo oculto en sus ojos. Un enorme contraste con la emoción que mostrara anteriormente.

─ Puedes decírmelo. Si algo te incomoda, haré lo posible por ayudarte ─prometió, dejando la perla junto con el resto, para tomar la mano de Yuuri.

Esa simple acción bastó para convencerlo. El tritón suspiró y vacilante, escribió una nueva frase en la arena:

" _ **porfavor dañar no"**_

─ Dañar… ¿crees que voy a hacerte daño? ─ inquirió Viktor, sin poder evitar sonar ofendido. Tímidamente, Yuuri señaló sus lágrimas─ ¿Las perlas? ¿Pero por qué? De ninguna manera te… oh ─se interrumpió, recapacitando.

Aquellas perlas eran definitivamente de una enorme calidad. Un buen joyero estaría más que dispuesto a pagar una suma exorbitante por ellas. Obviamente, si una persona ambiciosa averiguaba que las sirenas las producían a partir de sus lágrimas… Viktor sintió un escalofrío. Si se basaba en eso, el miedo de Yuuri tenía un fundamento muy válido. Y cabía la posibilidad de que ya hubiera ocurrido.

El joven sostuvo el montoncito entre sus manos, cuidando de no perder ninguna. Yuuri lo observó curioso, viéndolo reunirlas todas para después caminar hacia el mar y arrojarlas al agua. El tritón soltó un respingo y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

─ Aquí no me hacen falta ─le dijo Viktor cuando regresó a su lado─ Y de cualquier forma, me has salvado no en una sino en dos ocasiones, así que no temas, no voy a herirte.

Yuuri le dedicó una gran sonrisa y requirió tallarse los ojos para contener las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse. Viktor echó a reír.

─ Mejor cuéntame más sobre las sirenas, y sobre ti. ¡Quiero saberlo todo de ti!

Yuuri se sonrojó y entrelazó sus dedos, poniendo su nerviosismo de manifiesto.

─ Además de que te servirá como práctica. Tu letra es bastante entendible, pero honestamente, tu ortografía y tu gramática dejan mucho que desear.

Y eso rompió el encanto. Enfadado, Yuuri movió su aleta y al instante fueron alcanzados por una ola. Esta vez, Viktor fue capaz de establecer la relación.

─ ¡Me lo suponía! Tú… ─dejó de hablar para escupir agua salada que casi se traga─ Pensé que lo había imaginado, pero ahora compruebo que pasó en la realidad. Puedes controlar el agua.

Yuuri se paralizó, dándose cuenta de la imprudencia que acababa de cometer. Viktor, en cambio, estaba fascinado.

─ ¡Wow! Ustedes las sirenas sí que son asombrosas. Lloran perlas y controlan el mar ─externó maravillado─ ¿Hasta qué punto puedes controlarlo? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu poder? ¿Y cómo es que tú…?

Viktor calló de golpe. Junto a él, Yuuri tenía los ojos cerrados y se cubría los oídos. Parecía que estaba sufriendo e instintivamente, Viktor lo rodeó con sus brazos, esperando calmarlo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Yuuri, qué pasa? ─preguntó con genuina preocupación.

El tritón lo apartó con delicadeza realizó un nuevo trazo en la arena:

" _ **malo"**_

Y a continuación, se señaló a sí mismo.

─ ¿Qué tú eres…? No, no… eso es ridículo ─sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, la bondad y el noble corazón de Yuuri eran más notorios─ ¿Por qué creerías algo así?

" _ **traicion"**_

Viktor guardó silencio por unos minutos, releyendo las palabras en la arena, luchando por hallarles algún sentido.

─ ¿Tiene que ver con que no puedo oírte? ─cuestionó, recordando que ya se había alterado de la misma forma en otra ocasión y dedujo que todo estaba conectado. Viktor sostuvo el rostro del tritón entre sus manos, para obligarlo a verlo directo a los ojos─ Quiero entenderte, en serio que sí. Por favor, dime que sucede. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

Con reticencia, Yuuri se separó de Viktor, dándole la espalda durante unos instantes que al humano le parecieron una eternidad. Eventualmente, Yuuri le dirigió una larga y triste mirada. Viktor quiso aproximarse, pero una ola se interpuso entre ambos, llevándose a Yuuri y dejando una única palabra en la arena:

 _ **TABU**_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Cliffhanger! ¿A qué se refiere Yuuri con eso? Dejen sus teorías por favor.

En el próximo capítulo regresaremos con Yurio, aunque eso no significa que los puntos abordados en éste capítulo y el anterior se queden inconclusos. ¿Qué opinan de la forma de escribir de Yuuri? Créanme que me dolió poner tantas faltas de ortografía, pero al final fue necesario para hacerlo más creíble. Recuerden que no está para nada familiarizado con la escritura (y la humana tiene demasiadas reglas :P) .

El siguiente será el último del especial de 3 capítulos, tras lo cual… no voy a decir que la historia entrará en hiatus porque considero que no es así, pero si me enfocaré que actualizar mis otros fanfics, así que disculpen las molestias.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER** : Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

─ ¿Tabú?

La voz de Yuri se sobrepuso al sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla y al canto de las gaviotas.

El sol había comenzado a ponerse en el horizonte, cubriéndolo todo con un tenue brillo naranja. Ya para ese punto, Nikiforov y el miembro más reciente de su tripulación llevaban en la playa un par de horas en las cuales el capitán compartió su historia con lujo de detalles e inesperadamente, Yuri apenas y lo interrumpió.

─ Es una prohibición, algo que por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia debe hacerse.

─ ¡Sé lo que significa! ─exclamó Yuri─ Es decir, bajo ese contexto… ¿es lo mismo?

El semblante de Viktor se torno severo.

─ Ya lo había mencionado, pero en la antigüedad, las sirenas y tritones eran los amos del océano. Algunos eran poderosos guerreros o extraordinarios curanderos capaces de sanar cualquier padecimiento. Los talentos de otros les permitían comunicarse con los animales y las criaturas marinas, manipular el clima o controlar el mar, además de otras cosas. Y fueron esas habilidades y el resto de sus cualidades particulares lo que despertó la codicia en los humanos ─informó Viktor, entreteniéndose unos instantes en contemplar un punto a la distancia─ Aún si la convivencia entre ambos era bastante común, seguían habiendo muchos misterios en torno a las sirenas, de modo que fue cuestión de tiempo para que se aventuraran a descubrir cuáles eran ciertos, incluso si aquello implicaba cometer actos terribles.

Yuri guardó silencio, expectante. Toda su incredulidad y recelo fueron reemplazadas por auténtica curiosidad, algo que Viktor notó y agradecía, puesto que era importante que el menor escuchara su historia completa y comprendiera que proteger a Yuuri era prioritario.

─ Yuuri me dijo que todo inició con las lágrimas. Verás, la sociedad de las sirenas guardaba algunas similitudes con la nuestra ─comentó Viktor, trazando una serie de figuras en la arena─ Se agrupaban en clanes cuyo principal interés era el bienestar y la felicidad de sus miembros, por lo que podrás imaginarte, que una sirena triste era muy inusual. Y todavía era más extraño que lloraran. De hecho, mi Yuuri me contó que de pequeño era bastante llorón y muchos en su clan lo encontraban fascinante y solían observarlo un buen rato antes de consolarlo. Si hubiera sido yo, no habría esperado para abrazarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor. ¡Si como adulto es adorable, como un pequeño tritoncito debió ser tan tierno!

─ Nos estamos desviando del tema ─masculló Yuri, irritado.

─ ¡Oh, cierto! ─expresó inocentemente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, si bien no tardó en retomar el aire solemnidad que lo que discutían ameritaba─ Algunas personas se las arreglaron para capturar sirenas y con tal de hacerlas llorar…─ sacudió la cabeza, sin necesidad de entrar en detalles. Yuri podía hacerse una idea de lo que aquellos seres debieron pasar─ Cuando comprobaron que eran capaces de producir perlas de sus lágrimas, quisieron verificar otras creencias. Específicamente, si de alimentarse con su carne, era posible adquirir la vida eterna.

El jovencito sintió un escalofrío y tragó grueso. Percatándose de que Nikiforov lo observaba, se encogió de hombros para aparentar que no se sentía incómodo.

─ Me supongo que ahí se equivocaron.

─ Sí y no ─expresó Viktor, reflexionando su respuesta─ No era vida eterna lo que… esa atrocidad otorgaba─ hizo una mueca de desagrado─ Las sirenas envejecen muchísimo más lento que los humanos. Llevo diez años de conocer a Yuuri, y su apariencia apenas y ha cambiado. Sigue igual de bello y encantador que el primer día que lo vi… ─el rubio le gruñó y Viktor carraspeó, retomando el hilo de la plática─ En fin, lo que los humanos obtenían, eran una notable longevidad y juventud prolongada… o bueno, habrían obtenido eso, de no ser porque desconocían un detalle fundamental. Las sirenas debían ofrecer voluntariamente su carne antes de que fuera consumida. ¿Y quién, en su sano juicio, haría una oferta tal a los mismos que las perseguían y torturaban?

─ Pero… ¿qué no se defendieron? ─inquirió Yuri, mucho más atraído por la historia de lo que quería admitir─ Si tenían tantos poderes como dices… ─hizo el ademán de golpear y estrangular algo─ Yo lo hubiera hecho. Se lo tenían más que merecido.

─ Al principio, no. Eran muy pacíficas y el consenso fue el de ocultarse y no relacionarse nunca con los humanos… hasta que éstos empezaron a amenazar a sus niños ─ Viktor utilizó una rama para borrar algunos de sus dibujos en la arena, dejando una única figura, la más pequeña─ Algún "genio" pensó que las perlas de las lágrimas de los jóvenes eran mucho más preciosas que las de los adultos, y que su carne era la que les proveería de la tan ansiada inmortalidad.

─ ¡Bastardos cobardes! ─ladró Yuri, sin poder evitarlo. Inevitablemente, terminó por proyectarse y las figuras sin rostro del relato de Vitkor, tomaron el de Raleigh y los traidores de la tripulación de su abuelo. Nikiforov le colocó una mano en el hombro y Yuri hundió los puños en la arena, requiriendo de un par de minutos para calmarse─ Entonces, pelearon y perdieron.

─ Sí, y gracias a ello, fue que las leyendas los describen como demonios marinos seductores. Y también…

Viktor no logró terminar la frase, aunque basándose en la expresión de Yuri, no hacía falta. Recordaba a la perfección los primeros esbozos sobre la historia de las sirenas: antes que caer como víctimas de los humanos, eligieron hacerlo por su propia mano. El adolescente dedujo que, analizado fríamente, era preferible a vivir presas del miedo y la angustia constantes.

─ Yuuri fue el último de su clan. Seguía siendo un niño, por suerte ya era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, pero de cualquier forma fue muy duro para él ─ expresó el de ojos azules, acariciando la caracola─ Es difícil de precisar, pero tuvo que pasar solo el equivalente a unos cien años humanos.

El rubio emitió un grito ahogado. De ninguna manera anticipó algo como eso. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió algún comentario mordaz ni una burla al respecto. Él comprendía bien lo que era perderlo todo y quedarse completamente solo, rodeado de enemigos. Y ciertamente, Nikiforov debía comprenderlo también.

─ Lo único que le quedó a mi Yuuri para rememorar y honrar a los suyos, fueron las canciones de su gente… y su tabúes.

La palabra atrajo poderosamente la atención del jovencito, quien expectante, contuvo la respiración.

─ Los tabúes son cinco reglas que crearon para protegerse… ─ comenzó a escribir rápidamente en la arena.

 _ **1.- Ocultar su existencia a los humanos.**_

 _ **2.- Nunca usar sus conocimientos ni dones en favor de los humanos.**_

 _ **3.- Nunca transmitir su lenguaje a los humanos.**_

 _ **4.- Nunca ofrecer su carne a los humanos.**_

Viktor aguardó a que Yuri terminara de leer para hablarle.

─ Yuuri ha quebrantado prácticamente todas las normas por mí, y vaya que le causó mucho conflicto ─anunció lo que el otro ya había notado─ Salvo por la cuarta. Lo conversamos y decidimos que sin importar qué, jamás cruzaremos esa línea.

Medio aturdido, Yuri releyó la lista una y otra vez sin lograr asimilarlo. Los humanos eran enemigos de las sirenas, responsables de su extinción. ¿Por qué un tritón ayudaría a un contrario, hasta el punto de romper las reglas más fundamentales de su gente?

─ ¡Un momento! ─exclamó, percatándose de algo─ Dijiste que eran cinco, ¿cuál es la quinta regla?

─ Sí que eres observador─ halagó complacido Viktor─ El tabú final, tiene que ver con su corazón, y el hecho de que nunca debía de entregarlo a un humano, porque con todo lo que les hemos hecho, somos indignos de ese honor.

─ ¿Con esa… cosa? ─indicó la caracola dorada.

─ En efecto─ asintió el capitán, mostrándose inconforme por el término empleado para la que bien podría considerarse su posesión más valiosa ─Esto, además de permitirme emplear ciertos de sus dones, quiere decir que un futuro, podré acompañar a mi Yuuri como uno más de su raza.

─ ¡E-espera! ─interrumpió el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo─ ¿Es eso posible?

─ Oh, sí ─respondió Viktor sin inmutarse─ Me imagino que dadas las circunstancias por las que pasaban, el clan de Yuuri consideraba esa información innecesaria, así que nunca le dijeron que un humano podía convertirse. Afortunadamente, conocimos a alguien que creyó conveniente proporcionarnos esos datos hace algunos años.

Yuri se limitó a contemplar al pirata con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, debatiéndose si estaba hechizado o se había vuelto loco. Viktor esbozó una gran sonrisa, para después rozar la caracola con sus labios.

─ Así que, algún día y una vez que haya concluido con todos mis asuntos, le entregaré mi último aliento al mar y Yuuri me guiará durante esa travesía. Entonces, estaremos juntos para siempre.

Aún si las palabras de Viktor le resultaban impensables y mucho menos podía ponerse en su lugar, en el fondo le impresionaban su absoluta convicción y la lealtad del tritón. Por supuesto, jamás iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

─ Honestamente, estoy muy impresionado. Te lo has tomado demasiado bien ─reconoció el pirata, examinándolo atentamente─ Chris no se mostró muy conforme cuando le conté y Georgi no dejó de llorar en un buen rato. Aunque…─ hizo una pausa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, meditabundo─ Resta un punto a tratar.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que el kraken es real? ─cuestionó con sorna, y el mayor simplemente se echó a reír.

─ ¡No, No! Todos saben que esas criaturas se extinguieron hace siglos. Yuuri hasta me llevo a ver los restos de una ─contó divertido, y el rubio se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente─ Me refería a otra cosa. ¿No quieres saber cómo es que las sirenas transmiten su lenguaje a los humanos?

Le hizo un además y a regañadientes, Yuri se acercó. Nikiforov le susurró al oído y al instante, el rostro del joven se pintó de un intenso tono rojo.

─ ¡Absolutamente no!

* * *

─ ¡No, no y no! ¡Me rehúso a dejar que él me bese!

Partieron de la playa hacia el centro de la isla. En un inicio, a Yuri le desconcertó ver las casas, pequeñas aunque bien elaboradas construcciones que parecían fundirse con el paisaje en lugar de destruirlo o atentar contra éste. Inclusive se contaba con algunas decoraciones, como arbustos bien podados, esculturas talladas, flores en jardineras, y postes con linternas que encendían para iluminar el camino durante la noche. Según el capitán, Yuuri le permitió llevar más humanos a su refugio, a cambio de que se comprometieran a alterar el ambiente lo menos posible; algo que pudo cumplirse gracias a los Nekola, granjeros con amplios conocimientos acerca de la tierra, y los Katsuki y los Nishigori, magníficos carpinteros y constructores.

─ No comprendo el escándalo por un simple beso─ opinó Mila. El resto de la tripulación se hallaba igualmente presente en lo que podría considerarse como la plaza de la isla, una zona amplia con plantas y palmeras, algunas bancas de madera y hasta una fuente con agua potable─ Considéralo como tu ritual de iniciación. Todos pasamos por eso.

─ ¿Es en serio? ─el rubio los observó incrédulo y todos asintieron.

─ De hecho, el mismo Yuuri lo propuso ─le contó Sara─ Es como una medida de seguridad, para que estemos comunicados en caso de emergencia. Si vas a viajar regularmente con nosotros, es indispensable.

─ Tan sólo quiero hacer notar que nada de eso cambia que yo fui quien tuvo su primer beso, y el que le ha dado los mejores.

─ Yo no estaría tan seguro─ intervino Christophe tocándose los labios, para contrariedad del capitán.

─ ¡Un simple roce era más que suficiente! ¿Tenías que intentar meter tu lengua en su boca?

─ Como si tú y él no lo hubieran hecho…

─ ¡Agh! ¡Ya está bien! ─ gritaron Mickey y Yuri al unísono y cubriéndose los oídos en perfecta sincronía, decidiendo que no necesitaban de la imagen mental, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

─ ¡Oh! Acaba de ocurrírseme algo… ─interrumpió Emil, avanzando hacia Yuri para después colocarle ambas manos en los hombros y fruncir el ceño, en una actitud inusualmente seria─ ¿No será que te niegas a besar a Yuuri porque te da pena? ─el rubio abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno─ ¡Sí! Es justo como pensé. Te avergüenzas porque este sería tu primer beso.

Las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en el consternado jovencito, quien deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, lo que desafortunadamente no pasó. Mila resopló para reprimir una carcajada sin mucho éxito y Georgi suspiró, conmovido.

─ Te comprendo totalmente ─apostilló el joven─ Quieres reservarlo para cuando encuentres a ese alguien especial…

─ ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ─inquirió, con el rostro entero pintado de rojo, sin que el otro le hiciera caso.

─ A mí también me resultó muy duro besar a alguien que no amaba ─prosiguió, y tras él, Mickey murmuró un "aquí vamos otra vez" ─ Pero comprendí que era de vital importancia, además ayuda el que lo minimices a un simple intercambio de lenguaje.

─ No me interesa ─bufó Yuri, enfadado─ ¡Y no pueden obligarme a besar a nadie!

Y luego del grito indignado, se marchó refunfuñando y sin mirar atrás.

─ Admito que salió mucho mejor de lo que creí ─expresó Viktor, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

─ Yo también. Estaba seguro de que te golpearía apenas le insinuaste que debía ser besado por un tritón ─bromeó Christophe, para después centrar su atención en un muy sonriente Emil─ Y sí, perdí la apuesta. Te ayudaré con los platos sucios por dos semanas.

─ Pues su actitud me parece muy infantil y grosera ─criticó Michelle, cruzándose de brazos─ Ni siquiera se trata de algo tan difícil de hacer.

─ ¿Oh? Creí que tú habías dicho algo parecido ─recordó de pronto Emil, y fue el turno de Mickey para sonrojarse.

─ Cierto, le gritaste a Viktor que era un inmoral, impúdico, libertino y degenerado ─enumeró Sara en tono casual, pasando por alto el bochorno de su hermano, o más bien, por eso justamente lo hacía─ Y le aseguraste que ni tú ni yo nos prestaríamos a esos actos impuros.

─ Hasta que Sara te dijo que ella ya había besado a Yuuri ─continuó alegremente Mila.

─ Y entonces lloraste y lloraste ─concluyó Georgi, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo─ Y dijiste que era el fin de tu inocencia.

─ ¡Ya está bien! ─ladró Michelle─ ¿Qué tienen que molestarme cuando el niño no está?

─ Oh, sí. Requerimos buscar otras formas más inocentes de pasar el rato que no sean torturar prisioneros, ni hacer baños de sangre u orgías en la cubierta del Hasetsu ─argumentó Mila con desinterés, referenciando los prejuicios que Michelle tenía de los piratas cuando recién se unió a ellos, lo que no hizo sino avergonzarlo más─ Así que tu elijes.

El resto de los miembros de la tripulación y su capitán echaron a reír. Todos estaban relajados y felices ante la perspectiva de pasar un tiempo en la isla. Sin embargo, restaban algunos asuntos pendientes.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos? ─quiso saber Emil─ Es que… le prometí a Tommy que le ayudaría a terminar su casa del árbol.

─ Una semana como mínimo ─contestó Viktor, tras una pausa para reflexionar─ Toshiya quiere revisar el Hasetsu y se avecina un viaje largo, así que voy a tomarle la palabra.

─ Te olvidas de otro detalle. ¿Está bien que lo dejaras marcharse así? A Yuri ─agregó Mila, señalando el sitio por el que se retiró el enojado jovencito─ Ya está anocheciendo. ¿Y si se pierde?

─ No llegará muy lejos ─replicó Chris─ La isla no es tan grande, y no hay animales peligrosos. Ni siquiera las serpientes son venenosas y a menos que le asusten, y no creo que sea el caso, no tendrá muchos problemas. Sería bueno dejarlo explorar un poco, para se familiarice con el lugar.

─ Si no regresa a la hora de la cena, yo personalmente lo iré a buscar ─intervino Viktor, observando el desasosiego del resto de su tripulación ─Pero sí, estoy de acuerdo con Chris. Han sido demasiadas revelaciones en muy poco tiempo… ─por su tono, fue claro que no se refería únicamente a la existencia de las sirenas─ Es mejor darle su espacio.

─ Va a necesitar un sitio para dormir ─recordó Sara ─Le conté de él a mi madre y me pidió que te dijera que tenemos una cama libre en nuestra casa ─ la expresión de Michelle delató que no necesariamente estaba de acuerdo con la oferta, por lo que Sara le dio un codazo.

─ ¡O puede quedarse con Georgi y conmigo! ─exclamó alegremente Mila, obligando a su compañero a alzar la mano junto con la suya─ Tenemos espacio de sobra.

─ Lo mismo en mi casa ─mencionó Emil, imitando a Mila y levantando la mano─ Hace mucho que no tenemos visitas, y Tommy se pondrá muy feliz. Como no hay muchos niños por aquí…

─ El pequeño necesita de un hogar cálido y confortable, además de mucho cariño ─ indicó Christophe─ Y Ada, Blanche y Callie estarán más que complacidas de…

─ ¡No! ─gritaron Mickey y Georgi, con el rostro completamente rojo.

Christophe hizo ademán de limpiarse una lágrima y Viktor echó a reír.

─ Lo lamento, pero tienes que admitir que a veces tus hermanas suelen ser muy… afectuosas─ corrigió la palabra que pensaba usar a último momento─ Y ya que tocan el tema, iba a pedírselo a Hiroko. Creo que los Katsuki son los indicados para lidiar con la fierecilla ─puntualizó con una gran sonrisa─ De momento eso es todo. Váyanse y descansen, lo tienen más que merecido.

Se despidieron sin preguntarle a su capitán a dónde iría, ya que no hacía falta. Era de dominio público que Viktor gustaba de pasar sus estadías en la isla acompañado de su adorado tritón tanto como fuera posible y que de preferencia, como pudo comprobar Michelle Crispino de primera mano, convenía no espiarlo.

* * *

Ajeno a los planes de los mayores, Yuri Plisetsky avanzaba entre la frondosa vegetación, con su mente hecha un caos.

Viktor Nikiforov resultó ser todo lo que esperaba y mucho más… a la vez que todo lo contrario. Repasaba las conversaciones que había tenido con el pirata en el corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, y descubría consternado que no estaba seguro de qué pensar de él.

Por un lado, era obvio que le guardaba un profundo rencor a la marina, que su sed de venganza seguía intacta aún con el paso de los años y que no le temía a correr riesgos; cualidades valiosas en un aliado. Sin embargo, también probó ser infantil, ilógico y algo tonto. ¿Cómo iba alguien así a ayudarlo a encontrar al asesino de su abuelo? Aunque si dejaba de lado sus dudas, tenía que admitir que hizo hecho grandes progresos gracias a Nikiforov, mucho más de lo que logró por su cuenta en años.

" _Además, tengo cama y comida gratis"_ reflexionó, satisfecho, si bien soltó un bufido repleto de indignación " _Pero no comprendo que le ve a ese… manatí"._

En realidad, los asuntos concernientes a sentimentalismos y romances tenían al adolescente sin cuidado y los consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. A veces escuchaba a los otros chicos que trabajaban con él en la pescadería lamentarse: "¡Ojalá ella me mirara!" "¡La invitaré al próximo baile, espero que acepte!" "¡Usaré mi sueldo para comprarle algo, tal vez así pueda llamar su atención!" y lo consideraba un disparate. ¿Por qué gastar su dinero en alguien más, cuando podía comprar carne o pan para él mismo? Ir a bailes o fiestas se le antojaba innecesario; era mejor dormir, cubrir turnos para ganar dinero extra y comprar más comida o indagar sobre el asesino de su abuelo. Inclusive Guang y Leo, a quienes llegó a considerar como los menos molestos de sus compañeros de trabajo, tendían a comportarse de una manera especialmente ridícula y cursi cuando estaban juntos. Y ahora resultaba que Nikiforov nunca estuvo por encima de esas bobadas. Al final, el temerario pirata y leyenda viviente tenía una debilidad en la forma de su amante, quien ni siquiera era humano.

Visualizó el rostro de la criatura y sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, encontraba al tritón un poquito más fascinante de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Después de todo, no todos los días descubría que un ser mitológico existía en la vida real. E igualmente, le intrigaban sus razones para haberle salvado la vida a Nikiforov. Los humanos eran los enemigos de su raza, los que ocasionaron su destrucción. ¿Simplemente iba nadando por ahí, cuando un humano inconsciente le cayó encima, y decidió ayudarlo aún si implicaba quebrantar las leyes más sagradas de su gente? Yuri no terminaba de creérselo.

El jovencito pateó una roca que golpeó el tronco de un árbol. Una bandada de aves salió volando, rompiendo la quietud del ambiente y se percató que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

─ Da igual ─se dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros─ No creo que aquí sea más peligroso que la ciudad.

Allá, habían pandillas y ladrones listos para emboscarlo y robarle todo sin la menor consideración si acaso no le hacían algo peor. Aquí, suponía que a lo mucho se le cruzaría una bestia salvaje a la cual podría evitar trepando a un árbol, sitio en el que no le importaba dormir si no hallaba el camino de vuelta a la zona poblada.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos para ubicarse. Por suerte el cielo era claro y la luna y las estrellas le proporcionaban la suficiente luz para ver por dónde iba. Yuri continuó con su camino y en lugar de rodear un montón de hojas frente a él, simplemente le pasó por encima… y al instante se arrepintió.

De pronto se encontró a varios metros del suelo, colgando una red con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho y dejando escapar un grito.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES** :

Y con esto concluye el especial de 3 capítulos que les había prometido. Aprovecho para recordarles que habrá un mini hiatus ya que debo ponerme al corriente con mis demás historias y una vez les haya dado la atención que merecen y actualizado como es debido, retomaré esta sin falta.

¿Qué opinan de la historia de Yuuri y Viktor? Todavía restan más detalles acerca de las sirenas a explorar en capítulos posteriores. ¿Y qué creen que vaya a pasar con Yuri?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

* * *

Todavía con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza al punto de pensar que se le saldría del pecho, Yuri demoró unos instantes en asimilar lo sucedido: estaba atrapado.

El jovencito se arrojó sobre la red manoteando y pataleando con desesperación. Como su lucha resultó infructuosa, trató de rasgarla con los dientes, lo que tampoco funcionó. Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse así como así. Había estado en situaciones mucho peores y de una u otra forma, se las arreglaría para escapar. Por su mente se cruzó la idea de gritar, en parte para pedir ayuda y también para maldecir a Nikiforov y a los demás. ¿Por qué no le advirtieron que había trampas en ese lugar?

" _Cómo me entere que intentaron jugarme una broma, los voy a…"_

Un sonido llamó su atención. Yuri contuvo la respiración y en vano trató de visualizar qué era lo que se aproximaba. Las hojas de un arbusto a sus pies se sacudieron como si algo pasara por detrás. Más alejada, una rama crujió, partiéndose en dos y un silbido proveniente de otra dirección le indicaron al ansioso jovencito que sus captores lo tenían rodeado. Una silueta abandonó de un salto el arbusto que la ocultaba y emitió un sonido agudo, similar al canto de un ave, que fue respondido por otros dos. Desde su prisión, Yuri observó que tres figuras pequeñas, sosteniendo cada quien una lanza, se aproximaban hacia él a paso decidido.

─ ¡Un extraño! ─exclamó una vocecita infantil.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ─preguntó una segunda voz.

─ Yo digo que nos lo comamos ─sugirió una tercera.

Aprovechando la luz de la luna, el rubio pudo examinarlas mejor y al constatar quienes eran en realidad, su temor y recelo dieron paso a una profunda indignación.

─ ¡Son sólo unas niñas!

Al final resultaron ser tres chiquillas bajas y regordetas de cabello café, exactamente iguales en apariencia y con marcas rojas en el rostro. Sobre sus ropas se habían colocado hojas y sus lanzas no eran sino simples varas con rocas atadas en las puntas.

─ ¡Silencio! ¿Qué no sabes quienes somos? ─cuestionó una de ellas, apuntándole con su intento de lanza, y las otras asintieron con determinación.

─ No lo sé y no me interesa ─masculló el adolescente─ ¡Bájenme en éste mismo instante, o si no…!

Las niñas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, alternando con mirar a su prisionero. Yuri estaba furioso. No podía creer que un trío de chiquillas lo hubieran atrapado tan fácilmente.

Una vez que las pequeñas establecieron un consenso, devolvieron su atención al prisionero. Una de ellas murmuró algo y las otras dos se colocaron a sus costados, como si fueran guardias.

─ Lo estuvimos discutiendo ─informó ella, muy segura de sí misma─ Acordamos dejarte ahí.

─ ¿Qué? ─balbuceó Yuri, perplejo ─ ¿Por qué? ─quiso saber, sin darse cuenta de que les estaba siguiendo el juego.

─ Porque eres peligroso ─decretó otra de las niñas.

─ ¡Cierto, cierto! ─asintió la tercera─ Si te atreves a amenazarnos cuando te tenemos prisionero, si te soltamos podrías hacernos algo mucho peor….

─ Y tan sólo somos unas pobres e indefensas niñitas ─pronunciaron las tres al unísono.

Yuri gritó, dejándose llevar por el enojo, esforzándose por desgarrar la red sin éxito. Debajo de él, las chiquillas marchaban en círculo con las lanzas bien en alto, como celebrando su captura.

─ ¡Axel! ¡Lutz! ¡Loop!

El festejo de las niñas cesó e inesperadamente, pasaron a mostrarse muy preocupadas. Yuri Plisetsky observó con desconcierto a las chiquillas ocultando sus lanzas, quitándose las hojas de la ropa a toda prisa y tallándose las regordetas mejillas para borrarse las marcas de pintura muy justo a tiempo; porque apenas se pararon bien derechitas con las manos juntas sobre el regazo, una mujer apareció. Su semblante era amable y su cabello era del mismo color que las niñas.

─ Ahí están ─sonrió ella, suspirando aliviada─ Saben que no me gusta que salgan a explorar de no… ─se interrumpió, alzando la vista para notar de una vez por todas al desafortunado rubio─ ¿Se puede saber qué hicieron esta vez?

─ ¡Fue idea de Lutz!

─ ¡Axel dijo que jugáramos a los caníbales!

─ ¡Pero Loop consiguió la red!

─ ¡Ya basta, ustedes tres! ─las reprendió la mujer duramente─ ¡Bájenlo, ahora!

─ ¿Nos lo podemos comer de todas formas?

La mujer, quien intuyó era de la madre de las niñas, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. Resignadas, las niñas pusieron manos a la obra y segundos después, Plisetsky se precipitó al suelo, soltando un aterrado alarido.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó ella, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse y aunque la intención de Yuri fue apartarla, una mueca de dolor lo traicionó─ Ay, no. ¿Qué te duele? ¿Es la muñeca?

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar ni dejar que la hostilidad que irradiaba el jovencito la intimidara, se apresuró a inspeccionarlo. Tras ella, las niñas intercambiaban miradas cargadas de culpabilidad.

─ Parece que no está rota. De cualquier manera, sería conveniente que Sara o Giulia te revisen.

La intención inicial de Yuri, fue echarle en cara que si estaba herido era culpa de esas infernales chiquillas. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión gentil de la mujer y las caritas preocupadas de sus hijas, se mordió la lengua.

─ Sí, sí… como sea─ masculló de mala gana, permitiendo que ella le ayudara a incorporarse sin poder evitar sentirse incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a los gritos y a los malos tratos, por lo que el que se portaran de una forma tan amable lo descolocaba por completo.

─ Soy Yuuko Nishigori y ellas son mis hijas, Axel, Lutz y Loop ─se presentó educadamente─ Y tú debes ser Yuri, el nuevo miembro de la tripulación.

El adolescente parpadeó, confundido. Por sus palabras, adivinaba que la mujer pertenecía al equipo de Nikiforov, aunque no tenía tipo de pirata.

" _Pensándolo bien, ninguno de los otros luce como uno"_ reflexionó. Pero ella en especial se veía como una persona inofensiva " _También debe odiar a la Marina. ¿Qué le habrán hecho?"_

Fue Yuuko la encargada de guiarlo a la pequeña aldea y durante todo el camino, se encargó de reprender a las niñas.

─ ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir a estas horas? ¡Y a jugar a los caníbales! Me da miedo preguntar de dónde sacaron esa idea.

─ De los libros de papá ─respondió Axel, muy tranquila. A su lado, su madre trastabilló.

─ ¿Y qué hacían leyendo los libros de papá? Esos son sólo para adultos.

─ Nos los dio para que no leyéramos los tuyos ─contestó Lutz, trotando para no quedarse atrás.

─ Por cierto, ¿ya tienes la continuación de "Océano de pasiones"?

─ ¡Oh, ya estamos de vuelta! ─se apresuró a exclamar Yuuko para ignorar la pregunta de Loop.

Yuri visualizó la entrada a la aldea y gruñó por lo bajo. Resultó que nunca estuvo tan lejos y de no haberse dejado atrapar, hubiera hallado el camino de vuelta por su cuenta. Conforme recorrían el camino y Yuri admiraba las bien construidas casas, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de duda por lo que le deparaba en ese lugar. Claramente, los demás miembros de la tripulación contaban con sus propios hogares y sus familias. Él, por otra parte, era "el nuevo", simplemente un extraño.

Se detuvieron frente a una casita de paredes blancas y apariencia acogedora. Una mujer, a quien Yuri identificó como parte del comité que los recibieran a su llegada en el barco, los vio acercarse desde su ventana y se apresuró a salir a su encuentro.

─ ¡Yuuko! Las encontraste, me alegro mucho ─expresó ella, llevándose las manos al pecho.

─ Jugaban a los caníbales ─explicó sin entusiasmo─ Y no fueron las únicas a quienes encontré.

Inconscientemente, Yuri se ocultó detrás de ella. Con lentitud pero sin perder su sonrisa, la mujer mayor inclinó la cabeza para observarlo mejor.

─ Qué bueno. Vicchan nos pidió que si no aparecía pronto, le avisáramos para irlo a buscar. Estaba muy preocupado.

Por alguna razón, Yuri se atrevía a poner en duda esa afirmación, si bien no quiso comentar nada.

─ Será mejor que nos vayamos. Apuesto a que Takeshi debe preguntarse por qué tardamos tanto. Pero antes… ─Yuuko dejó la frase inconclusa y se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Las trillizas dieron un paso al frente.

─ ¡Lo sentimos mucho! ─se disculpó Loop.

─ No queríamos que te lastimaras ─se excusó Lutz.

─ Sólo estábamos jugando ─finalizó Axel.

Yuri frunció el ceño, experimentando una fuerte incomodidad por la atención indeseada. Tanto las mujeres como las chiquillas lo contemplaban, expectantes.

─ Cómo sea. Al menos no me rompí el cuello, porque entonces sí me hubiera enfadado mucho ─se encogió de hombros y las niñas pegaron de saltitos, felices de que las disculpara─ ¡Pero si lo vuelven a hacer, les juro que las voy a cazar a las tres!

─ ¿Oíste mamá? ¡Dijo que volverá a jugar con nosotras!

─ ¡Yo no dije eso!

─ Mejor nos retiramos ─intervino oportunamente Yuuko, empujando con suavidad a las niñas en dirección a su casa.

El rubio les sacó la lengua. Las niñas, lejos de enfadarse, se despidieron agitando la mano con alegría. Yuri refunfuñó y desvió la mirada. Sin querer, recordó cuando era más pequeño y su abuelo asumía el rol de pirata o ladrón para que él, que fingía ser un oficial de la marina, lo capturara. Claro que Yuri jamás lo atrapó en una red ni lo dejó colgando a varios metros del suelo, pero de cualquier forma los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y requirió tallárselos con fuerza.

─ Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.

El jovencito demoró un par de minutos en comprender a quien se referían. Confundido, se señaló a sí mismo. La mujer dejó escapar una risita corta.

─ Sí, por supuesto que hablaba contigo. ¿Con quién más si no? ─el rubio arqueó una ceja, desconfiando─ Vicchan nos preguntó si podías quedarte en nuestra casa, si tú quieres claro.

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. Especialmente porque ella no mencionó ninguna condición. Algo cohibido, Yuri masculló un "da igual" que por alguna razón misteriosa puso muy feliz a la mujer.

* * *

Fue así como Yuri terminó en casa de los Katsuki disfrutando de un banquete: pollo, arroz, sopa de verduras y pan recién hecho que devoraba con gusto. Tener la muñeca vendada no representaba ningún impedimento para comer con las manos, prácticamente ignorando los cubiertos.

─ ¿Qué, no sabe para qué sirven los tenedores?

─ Déjalo, Mari ─le pidió un hombre a la chica sentada a su lado─ Hacía mucho que no teníamos rostros nuevos por aquí. Además, es obvio que tiene mucha hambre.

─ ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco más? ─ofreció Hiroko, y Yuri asintió apresurado y le acercó su plato, para que pudiera colocarle una generosa porción de pollo con arroz.

La familia Katsuki estaba conformada por Hiroko, su esposo Toshiya y su hija Mari. Junto con el esposo de Yuuko, Takeshi Nishigori, eran los encargados de reparar el Hasetsu y fueron los primeros habitantes de la isla, cuyo nombre compartía con la nave del capitán Nikiforov: Hasetsu.

─ He estado pensando ─habló la chica, Mari, apoyando un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano─ Que va a ser muy raro tener a dos "Yuris".

El aludido alzó la vista de su comida, recordando que el capitán le mencionó que ellos eran lo más parecido que el tritón tenía a una familia. Cómo habría ocurrido eso, no tenía ni idea y aunque estaba decidido a inquirir al respecto, prefería enfocarse en la comida.

─ ¿Pueden entenderlo? Al tritón ─agregó para aclarar a quién se refería y para su sorpresa, Hiroko y Toshiya sonrieron.

─ Mari es la única que puede. Como es quien suele viajar con Vicchan y los otros, era indispensable para que estuvieran comunicados en caso de emergencias ─le contó Hiroko, en tanto que la chica bostezó y Yuri hizo una mueca─ Toshiya y yo no, pero no hace falta. Hace mucho que conocemos a Yucchan, así que aún si no podemos oírlo, nos entendemos bien.

─ ¿Yucchan?

─ Tu tocayo ─explicó Mari, pasándole la pieza de pan que no se había comido y el joven la engulló de un bocado─ Y hasta él, que es un tritón, tiene mejores modales a la hora de cenar.

─ ¡Mari! ─la reprendió Hiroko. Toshiya disimuló una risita y por suerte el aludido estaba muy ocupado en recoger los granos de arroz restantes con sus dedos como para hacerle caso.

Una vez que Yuri finalmente dejó su plato limpio, lo condujeron a la que sería su habitación y le desconcertó saber que se quedaría en el cuarto de Viktor, a quien Hiroko excusó con el argumento de que prefería acampar en la isla, pese a lo cual Yuri pudo hacerse una idea de dónde, o mejor dicho con quien estaba el capitán, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia.

─ Me tomé la libertad de cambiar las sábanas, aunque me hubiera gustado que Vicchan me avisara con tiempo que vendrías porque así podría haber limpiado mejor ─se lamentó Hiroko, frunciendo el ceño al divisar una telaraña en la ventana que resplandecía gracias a la luz de la luna.

Yuri se limitó a encogerse de hombros para indicar que un poco de polvo no le molestaba y para mayor énfasis, procedió a lanzarse a la cama.

─ Hay agua y té en la cocina. Búscame a mí o a mi marido si requieres de algo más.

La mujer se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. A último momento, Yuri se apresuró a llamarla.

─ Pues… gracias, supongo ─masculló el avergonzado adolescente y la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y le deseó buenas noches antes de salir.

Una vez solo, el rubio requirió de unos pocos minutos para darse cuenta no tenía sueño ni se sentía cansado. Luego de dar vueltas en la cama y casi caer en una ocasión, se resignó a que no podría dormir pronto y optó por examinar el cuarto. Era un espacio bastante simple que apenas contenía mobiliario. Además de la cama, incluía una mesa, una silla, algunas repisas y un pequeño armario. Era obvio que aún en sus estadías en la isla, Nikiforov pasaba poco tiempo ahí.

Yuri se levantó y comenzó a husmear por el lugar. Sobre las repisas estaban algunos objetos personales: un viejo barquito de juguete, una desgastada fotografía a blanco y negro enmarcada donde aparecía Nikiforov de pequeño junto a sus padres, un cepillo con el mango de plata y un libro de cuentos. El joven dedujo que se trataban de recuerdos de la antigua vida del capitán, antes de volverse pirata, y experimentó una punzada de envidia. Él no pudo quedarse con nada que le recordara a su abuelo, ya que fue catalogado como un impostor. Ni siquiera le permitieron acercarse a su vieja casa.

Plisetsky sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a mostrarse débil aún si nadie estaba presente y siguió con su exploración. En la mesa encontró una pluma, un tintero y una libreta que se puso a hojear.

" _ **La misión fue todo un éxito. Con las nuevas bombas de humo que desarrolló Mila, pudimos escapar sin que nos vieran con todo el botín. Le pediré que haga más para usarlas en próximos trabajos. Le agradeceré a Yuuri por la idea. En esta ocasión, le llevo un brazalete de oro con rubíes. ¡Siempre se pone tan contento cuando le doy un regalo! Chris dice que podría darle carbón y de todas formas le gustaría.**_

 _ **NO OLVIDAR:**_ _ **Si vuelvo a usar las bombas de humo, advertirle a quienes estén conmigo que se cubran, sobre todo si es Georgi. El humo le provoca una terrible irritación en los ojos. Por suerte Mickey creó una medicina que lo alivió muy rápido."**_

Yuri releyó el párrafo para corroborar que tenía entre sus manos el diario del capitán. Más curioso que nunca, lo abrió en una entrada anterior:

" _ **¡Mi Yuuri es tan adorable! Hoy, cuando comimos juntos, él… "**_

Tan sólo para gruñir con irritación y volver a cerrarlo, a pesar de lo cual, probó con otro pasaje:

" _ **Pude convencer a Yuuri de pasar la noche conmigo. Esta vez, cuidamos de ser más silenciosos para que los otros no se dieran cuenta de…"**_

" _ **¡Yuuri me obsequió un collar nuevo! Es su mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Los dientes de tiburón combinan muy bien con los guijarros que usó. Voy a usarlo en la próxima misión. Seguro que…"**_

" _ **Makkachin se lanzó al mar. Creo que tenía calor y le apetecía un chapuzón, o tal vez sólo extrañaba a Yuuri, justo como yo…"**_

El rubio resistió el impulso de arrojar la libreta. ¿Qué en lo único que podía pensar Nikiforov era en ese tritón gordo?

Refunfuñando, se dirigió al armario. Además de los trajes y otra ropa, encontró un cofre de madera que resguardaba más baratijas: caracoles y conchas marinas, rocas con formas diversas y adornos como collares, pulseras y diademas decoradas con éstos materiales. Pero lo que de verdad atrajo su atención, fueron otra serie de libretas y pergaminos. Algunos, eran mapas y cartas y de navegación, otros, contenían información mucho más interesante.

" _ **Yuuri al fin me dio permiso para registrar los la historia de su raza por escrito. Creo que se debe a que le desagradó descubrir el rol de las sirenas en los cuentos humanos y desea desmentirlos. Desconozco si sea posible, pero al menos quedará constancia de quienes fueron en realidad:**_

 _ **Aún si comparten la misma noción de "familia" que nosotros, su estructura es muy diferente. Machos y hembras alcanzan la edad adulta con un cambio en la voz y a partir de ahí, son capaces de reproducirse. Ambos pueden concebir (Yuuri se sorprendió mucho cuando le conté que en los humanos sólo las mujeres pueden embarazarse) y son fértiles durante una única estación al año. Para ellos, lo normal era disponer de varias parejas y aunque era poco común que hubieran relaciones 'exclusivas', al hacerlo se designaban: 'compañeros de aquí a la eternidad'. No es el término exacto, pero es la traducción más parecida que pude encontrar. "**_

Yuri tomó otra de las hojas, igual de gastada que la primera, y retomó su lectura:

" _ **Durante sus primeros años de vida, los niños únicamente pueden flotar y no pueden descender a las zonas más profundas. Deduzco que por eso los humanos los capturaban tan fácilmente.**_ ** _Para transportarse, viajaban en la espalda de los adultos. El concepto de "padres" no existía propiamente. La responsabilidad de criar y proteger a las crías recaía en todos los miembros del clan. Las sirenas daban a luz durante un mismo periodo, así que de pronto un clan se encontraba con unos veinte recién nacidos de una sola vez, y éstos tenían unos cincuenta padres que los vigilaban y atendían sus necesidades, por lo que estaban muy resguardados."_**

Yuri sacó algunas hojas y libretas y fue a tumbarse en la cama, eligiendo una entrada al azar.

" _ **¡Chris tenía razón! Con la lubricación adecuada y la suficiente preparación, Yuuri y yo podemos…"**_

─ Voy a fingir que jamás vi eso ─se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos en un vano intento por borrar la imagen mental y con la cara completamente roja. Y aunque consideró dejarlo hasta ahí, temeroso de descubrir más datos innecesarios e indeseables, la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

" _ **Chris y yo discutimos otra vez. Ya debería estar acostumbrado, siempre es lo mismo cuando se trata de Masumi. Comprendo que tiene razones válidas para preocuparse, creo que yo lo estaría en su situación, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hacer nada. La posición actual de Masumi es indispensable para que podamos obtener información de primera mano concerniente a la Marina y además, no es como si lo estuviera obligando. Masumi es bien consciente del riesgo que corre y fue él quien se ofreció a ser nuestro espía en primer lugar…"**_

Aquello desconcertó a Yuri. Basándose en sus interacciones con Nikiforov, supuso que su segundo al mando era su más leal colaborador, si bien tuvo que replanteárselo. Recordó también los rumores que señalaban que Viktor contaba con alguien en las filas de la Marina que lo apoyaba, puesto que muchos de sus atracos habrían sido imposibles de llevarse a cabo sin la información precisa, la cual no estaba disponible al público. Ahora comprendía la razón de su éxito.

 ** _"A veces, me preocupa que Georgi pueda desertar. De nosotros es quien más añora la vida que dejó atrás y sobre todo, a Anya. ¿Qué le ve a una mujer así? No tengo ni idea. Cada vez que le insisto en que se olvide de ella se enfada y me acusa de ser cruel e insensible. Si ella de verdad lo amara, se habría mantenido a su lado, pero no. Espero que algún día lo comprenda y hasta entonces, no podré evitar angustiarme al respecto. Mi padre me dijo que un buen capitán debe ser capaz de mantener unida a su tripulación y que si empieza a dudar de sus propios hombres, está perdido como líder. Aunque quiero pensar que Georgi no sería capaz de traicionarnos, lo cierto es que no puedo arrancarme esa idea del todo…"_**

Plisetsky permaneció contemplando el escrito por unos minutos. Aún si había convivido con ellos por poco tiempo, su impresión de Nikiforov y su grupo, fue que eran un equipo muy unido cuyos miembros seguían ciegamente a su capitán. Sin embargo, tras analizar las anotaciones de Viktor, le quedó muy claro que entre ellos no todo era color de rosa y que ese ambiente probablemente no era tan seguro como originalmente creyó.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Sí, ya sé que había dicho que no iba a actualizar hasta que estuviera al corriente con mis otros fics, pero no me pude resistir! Mi departamento tuvo su seminario semanal y debía encontrar una forma para no dormirme. Por suerte tenía el celular a la mano y pude escribir ahí :P

Ahora sí, retomaré las actualizaciones de mis otros fics. Por favor, sigan al pendiente y si leyeron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** : Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Yuri gruñó sin dignarse a abrir los ojos cuando los rayos del sol le calaron de lleno en el rostro.

Esperando continuar durmiendo, giró sobre su costado y enterró la cara en la almohada. Estuvo despierto hasta entrada la noche leyendo los diarios de Nikiforov, como evidenciaban los cuadernos y hojas esparcidos en la cama y el suelo. De modo que pretendía quedarse en cama y probablemente lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque alguien tenía otros planes.

─ ¡Buenos días, dormilón! Ya es casi mediodía y hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

El rubio reconoció la molesta voz del intruso y jaló las sábanas para cubrirse e ignorarlo. Por mala suerte para él, Nikiforov no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. Como el joven no reaccionó, Viktor quiso sacarlo de la cama de una vez, sin embargo se detuvo al pisar una de varias bolas de papel. Comprendiendo que estuvieron husmeando en sus archivos personales, se agacho para recogerla y al instante dejó escapar una exclamación de indignación.

─ ¡Arruinaste la carta de amor que le hice a Yuuri!─se quejó, recogiendo las otras hojas arrugadas─ De todas las que le he escrito, esta era su favorita…

Yuri abrió un ojo, irritado al recordar las múltiples variaciones de "mi amor" incluidas en lo que catalogaba como un desperdicio de papel y tinta con un exceso de poesía barata y metáforas sin sentido. Y es que, ¿quién en su sano juicio escribía una carta de amor de cinco páginas?

─Debiste guardar mejor tus papeles si no querías que alguien los viera─le echó en cara de mala gana─Así que la culpa es tuya.

Viktor concedió que tenía algo de razón. En otras ocasiones Chris, Hiroko y Yuuko le advirtieron que fuera más cuidadoso con sus diarios. Puesto que normalmente tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse, solía olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar. No que pensara mencionárselo a Yuri, claro.

─De acuerdo. Me imagino que debes tener hambre…─quiso cambiar de enfoque y dejar el tema por la paz, viendo que el otro se disponía a volver a tumbarse─ Hiroko preparó el desayuno y es una extraordinaria cocinera. No creo que quieras ofenderla rechazando su comida.

Ni bien lo pronunció, Yuri echó a correr fuera de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Sobre la mesa, Hiroko Katsuki le había dejado un plato con avena, pan, mermelada, fruta y té; y no perdió tiempo en llenarse la boca con aquellos manjares, casi atragantándose y requiriendo beber directamente de la tetera y darse unos golpecitos en el pecho para pasarse la comida. Le fue imposible no emocionarse. La única fruta que podía obtener, era la que sacaba de los basureros, o la que robaba de los puestos del mercado. Y la mermelada, ¡hacía años que no la probaba!

Viktor luchaba por no reír ante el entusiasmo del menor. No podía evitar proyectarse en ese chiquillo malhumorado.

─Cuando termines, tendrás que decidir tus labores en la isla, y sería bueno que tomaras algunas clases─dijo Viktor, obteniendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte del rubio─¿Qué creías que ibas a estar aquí sin hacer nada? No, señor. Todos tenemos la obligación de ayudar en lo que podamos.

─No me da miedo el trabajo. Pero, ¿clases? ¿En serio?

Hacía años que Yuri no pisaba una escuela y no tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo. Aquello se le antojaba inútil, de modo que le desconcertó que Nikiforov lo mencionara. ¿Con qué propósito?

─Que ahora seas un pirata no implica que debas ser un vago sin educación. Dije que me haría cargo de ti en honor a tu abuelo y tengo la impresión de que a Nikolai Plisetsky le hubiera gustado que siguieras con tus estudios.

A Yuri le fue imposible rebatirlo. Su abuelo siempre le insistió en la importancia de la educación. ¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera que en lugar de historia, literatura o geografía, su nieto aprendió a abrir cerraduras, a robar y a pelear? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba avergonzado de en lo que se había convertido.

─Es algo con lo que todos lidiamos, pero tratamos de hacer lo mejor con lo que tenemos─intervino el capitán. Casi era como si le hubiera leído la mente─El tipo de vida que llevamos es temporal. Ninguno planea dedicarse a la piratería por siempre, ni siquiera yo─expresó, y acarició la caracola que colgaba de su cuello para enfatizar sus palabras.

El rubio se detuvo a considerarlo. De pequeño, su más grande meta era ser marino y tener su propia tripulación. Quería atrapar criminales y proteger a los inocentes. Deseaba que su abuelo estuviera orgulloso de él. Sin embargo, sus sueños le fueron arrancados de la manera más cruel, dejando únicamente amargura y una inmensa sed de venganza en su lugar. Más allá de obtener justicia y ver pagar a Raleigh, no se le ocurría otro plan para el futuro. Y ya que lo reflexionaba, eso era muy deprimente. Con la muerte de su abuelo, su vida y sus oportunidades se terminaron.

─Yuuko les enseña a sus hijas y a Tommy Nekola. Mi Yuuri gusta de escucharlos en ocasiones. Puedes unirte a sus clases mientras estemos en la isla. Cuando nos encontremos viajando… ya veremos qué hacer. Seguro que una tripulación de fieros piratas podemos hacer que entre algún conocimiento en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes.

─ ¡No me digas así! ─le gruñó el jovencito, arrojándole al mayor primero una manzana y después un trozo de pan que Nikiforov atrapó al vuelo sin problemas.

Viktor se tomó unos instantes para celebrar, muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Al menos pudo hacerle olvidar al miembro más reciente de su equipo lo incierto de su futuro.

* * *

A Yuri le sorprendió enterarse de la cantidad de cosas por hacer en una isla: efectuar arreglos en las casas, trabajar los campos y los huertos, cuidar del ganado, elaborar medicinas y otros suministros indispensables, pescar, recolectar… y un largo etcétera sin contar el mantenimiento del Hatsetu. Aquello no era solamente un campamento de refugiados, como inicialmente creyó. Se trataba de una sociedad perfectamente funcional y productiva.

─Este será tu último día de descanso. A partir de mañana tendrás que colaborar en algo─indicó el pirata─Sobre tu alojamiento, lo mejor será que te quedes con los Katsuki.

─ ¿Qué no se supone que yo debo decidir eso? ─se quejó el rubio.

─Si lo quieres así…─asintió Viktor, disimulando una sonrisa ladina─Con los Crispino hay espacio de sobra, aunque compartirás cuarto con Mickey. O con Georgi y Mila. A Mila le encanta organizar reuniones nocturnas para conversar y arreglarse el cabello. También están los Nekola y los Nishigori, me imagino que a sus niños les encantará tener un compañero de juegos. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no Chris y sus hermanas? Son tres chicas muy agradables que…

─ ¡Ya entendí! Me quedaré donde estoy…─refunfuñó, y a Viktor le recordó a un gatito enojado. Sin embargo, el último comentario hizo que Yuri recordara algo─ ¿Por qué no lo has arrojado al mar?

─ ¿A quién?

─ ¡A Giacometti! ¿Por qué nombraste a alguien como él tu segundo al mando?─le gritó Yuri, y Viktor demoró unos instantes en comprender lo sucedido.

─Exactamente, ¿qué tanto leíste de mis diarios?

─ Lo suficiente como para saber que no es de fiar─pronunció con desprecio.

¡El muy hipócrita! Toda esa charla sobre guardar secretos y la lealtad… ¡Y el maldito era amante de un estúpido marino! Peor todavía, los diarios mencionaban que Giacometti estuvo enamorado por años del capitán y que llegó a traicionarlos a él y al manatí en una ocasión. Por qué Nikiforov lo mantenía en su equipo, lo ignoraba. Si Yuri fuera el capitán, se habría desecho de él hacía mucho.

Inesperadamente, Viktor echó a reír y Yuri se preguntó por enésima vez si no estaba loco.

" _O quizás, el loco soy yo por querer estar en su tripulación"_ se planteó el jovencito.

─Fue un malentendido que ya quedó arreglado─explicó sin darle importancia─Chris tenía una idea equivocada de las sirenas, mal influenciado por los cuentos y leyendas humanos. Creyó que yo estaba en peligro y que Yuuri me tenía hechizado. Pero ya ves que estoy en plenitud de facultades.

" _Yo no estaría tan seguro"_ lo rebatió mentalmente, todavía sin poder comprender por qué aquel pirata legendario tendía a comportarse la mayor parte del tiempo como un tonto loco de amor.

─Admito que me enfadé mucho en aquella ocasión─rememoró Viktor─ Yuuri igual, ese incidente reforzó su idea de que los humanos no eran dignos de confianza.

─En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tú también eres humano─le hizo notar─¿Por qué el tritón te salvó ? ¿Qué tienes tú que te vuelve diferente de los demás?

Por unos segundos, Yuri tuvo la impresión de que Nikiforov se había sonrojado.

─No importa mucho a estas alturas. Lo que cuenta es que de no haber sido por Yuuri, yo habría muerto. Y respecto a Chris… eres parte del equipo y debes confiar en nosotros, especialmente en él, que es mi mano derecha. Reconoció que cometió un error y se arrepintió. Hizo hasta lo imposible para compensarnos a Yuuri y a mí. Chris y yo conocemos lo peor del otro. Nos hemos herido y traicionado. No tenemos nada que ocultarnos, por eso creo en él.

─ ¿Aunque sea amante de un marino? ─increpó Yuri, no dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

─Masumi es otro asunto muy diferente y te recomendaría que no hablaras mal de él en presencia de Chris. Su posición en la marina es privilegiada, se ofreció voluntariamente a ser nuestro espía y le estoy muy agradecido. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le harían si se descubriera que me apoya?

Eso Yuri no lo había considerado. En el mejor de los casos lo condenarían a muerte, en el peor lo torturían hasta que rogara porque lo mataran. A pesar de eso, seguía sin cuadrarle que un marino traicionara a su organización. ¿Qué le llevó a unirse al pirata más buscado? La mirada que le dirigió Nikiforov le indicó que no pensaba seguir hablando al respecto. De modo que Yuri se cruzó de brazos y pronunció un "Da igual" de mala gana.

─Con eso aclarado, nos resta un asunto pendiente.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

Al adolescente le irritó la sonrisa burlona del capitán. Por alguna extraña razón, intuía que lo que fuera que iba a pasar no le gustaría.

* * *

Viktor se tomó el tiempo de pasar por el Hatsetsu para revisar cómo marchaba el mantenimiento. Condicionar un barco requería de mucho trabajo. La madera podrida debía quitarse y cambiarse, había que limpiar el casco, reparar las velas, las cuerdas y las zonas interiores. Nikolai disponía de un equipo completo que se ocupaba de los arreglos y si bien el barco de Nikiforov no era tan grande, continuaba siendo demasiado trabajo, a pesar de lo cual ni Toshiya, Mari Katsuki, o Takeshi Nishigori lucían agobiados. Ellos eran asistidos por Mila y Emil y Yuri descubrió que el resto de la tripulación tomaba turnos para apoyar en las labores.

─Las chicas Giacometti se han ofrecido a coser las velas con Hiroko─informó Toshiya─Les tomará unos dos días, cuatro a lo mucho si no hay prisa. Los arreglos en cubierta demorarán un poco más, no tanto como en otras ocasiones. Se nota que has tenido cuidado con los cañones esta vez.

─Vaya, eso quiere decir que estoy perdiendo mi toque. Para la próxima planearé algo increíble y espectacular. ¿Tal vez con fuegos artificiales?

─ ¡No, por favor! ─exclamaron Takeshi Nishigori y Georgi al unísono. Mila, quien martillaba unas tablas, dejó escapar una risita corta y a su lado Mari Katsuki se encogió de hombros.

Yuri observaba la escena sin ánimos de intervenir. Antes de salir del hogar de los Katsuki, Viktor guardó algunas provisiones en una canasta y le encargó la "muy importante misión" de vigilarlas, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia al considerar que lo trataban como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Pateó un montoncito de arena para descargar su frustración, que no hizo sino aumentar al escuchar una carcajada de Nikiforov. Al parecer, Mari Katsuki acababa de decir algo que a los demás les pareció muy gracioso.

─ Por lo pronto eso es todo. Sigan con el buen trabajo, me daré otra vuelta por la tarde en caso de que necesiten ayuda.

Viktor regresó justo a tiempo para prevenir que un muy impaciente Yuri empezara a devorar la comida en la cesta.

─ ¿Para qué rayos quieres tanta comida?-quiso saber, mientras le alcanzaba la canasta.

─Porque no es sólo para mí. Ahora pórtate bien y sígueme.

Marcharon en silencio por la playa. A Yuri le confundió que iban alejándose de la zona poblada. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Nikiforov a dónde se dirigían, este simplemente le respondía con un "ya no falta mucho". Y aunque en más de una ocasión el jovencito se sintió a tentado a irse y dejarlo ahí, la curiosidad pudo más.

─ ¡Llegamos!

El mayor se detuvo de improvisto, ocasionando que el rubio chocara contra él y terminara en el suelo. Viktor le dirigió una mirada cargada de diversión.

─ Regla básica de superviviencia, fíjate por donde caminas─le recomendó, y Yuri rechazó su ayuda para levantarse. El pirata no se lo tomó a mal─ Voy a llevarte con Yuuri.

El joven arqueó las cejas. Visualizó un poco más adelante una cueva y dedujo que el manatí estaría dentro. Esa sería su primera interacción desde su encuentro accidental en el barco, y Yuri no había olvidado que eso terminó con él limpiando la cubierta. ¿Por qué motivo Nikiforov de pronto querría que se vieran? Únicamente se le ocurría una posibilidad.

─ ¡No pienso besarlo!

─Si no lo haces no podrás viajar con nosotros, aunque nunca dije nada de besar…─repuso de tal forma que recordaba a un niño descubierto en plena travesura─Te haré un par de advertencias. ¡No critiques su peso! Como habrás notado, es un tópico que lo pone muy sensible. Él siempre ha sentido que no encaja con los ideales de belleza de su gente, así que le provoca mucha inseguridad. Tampoco menciones los cuentos que los humanos tenemos de las sirenas, están plagados de datos incorrectos y algunos son hasta ofensivos.

─Ajá, ¿algo más?

─Sí. Cuando le hables velo directo a los ojos y no te fijes demasiado en su aleta, lo pone nervioso.

Justo antes de entrar, sin embargo, pareció reconsiderarlo.

─ Mejor iré yo primero para prepararlo. Después de lo que le dijiste, te tiene un poco de miedo.

─No dije nada que no fuera cierto-le espetó, refunfuñando─Y además, ¡estuviste de acuerdo en que está gordo!

─ Volveré por ti en un par de minutos─masculló Viktor, claramente evadiendo comentar aquel penoso incidente─Quédate aquí, no me tardo.

Yuri lo observó desaparecer en el interior de la cueva y se dejó caer en el suelo, entreteniéndose en admirar el horizonte por unos minutos y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en los diarios una vez más. Honestamente, las sirenas eran criaturas excepcionales y tras leer sobre ellas, lamentó que se hubieran extinguido. De sus múltiples cualidades, lo que encontraba más fascinante era la manera en que trataban a la muerte.

A diferencia de los humanos, las sirenas no demostraban temor y odio hacia la misma. Por sus vidas tan longevas, llegaba un punto en el que la buscaban activamente. Cuando una sirena consideraba que no tenía más que aportar, entonaba su última canción, una melodía descrita como de enorme belleza, cuya finalidad era no sólo terminar con la vida de quien la entonaba, sino consolar a quienes la escuchaban. Así, una sirena elegía cómo y cuándo poner fin a su existencia de una manera pacífica, en compañía de su clan.

Su muerte idílica se transformó luego de que los humanos las atacaran. Clanes enteros eligieron perecer antes que ser capturados en redes, atravesados por arpones o encerrados en peceras llenas de agua estancada para servir de atracciones o bien torturados y obtener perlas de su llanto. Los que sobrevivieron, convirtieron su canción en un grito agónico que les provocaba una muerte rápida pero muy dolorosa y que enloquecía a quienes la oían. Ese representaba su último medio de escape si eran atrapados y les permitía desquitarse de los humanos.

Con eso, nuevamente Yuri tenía un cabo suelto en la historia del manatí. Según los diarios, su clan completo eligió la muerte pero a él no le permitieron seguirlos. ¿Por qué sólo a él lo dejaron vivir?

" _No, la frase textual fue: 'le encomendaron que continuara viviendo'_ " reflexionó, seguro de que había un significado oculto en esas palabras _"Si yo fuera él, buscaría cómo vengarme de los humanos, no me uniría a ellos"_

No se tragaba la explicación de Georgi, "amor verdadero". Sin mencionar que el manatí parecía demasiado asustadizo como para arriesgarse a ser visto por humanos. A menos que…

" _No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Quizás ya conocía a Nikiforov. Por eso no tuvo miedo de acercarse"._

Yuri bostezó. No podía precisar cuánto llevaba esperando. Fastidiado, se puso de pie y no sin cierta vacilación, puesto que recordaba la mala experiencia de Michelle Crispino, se adentró en la cueva.

Se esperaba un lugar sombrío y lúgubre, pero al igual que con el resto de la isla, la caverna había sido adaptada para convertirla en un sitio habitable. Entre las rocas de las paredes yacían colocadas lámparas de aceite, algunos adornos colgaban del techo y hacia el fondo visualizó unas cuantas piezas de mobiliario básico y, por supuesto, al pirata en compañía de su amante. Los platos vacíos y otros objetos denotaban que ambos pasaban mucho tiempo ahí.

El tritón se encontraba sentado en la orilla, con su aleta a medio sumergir y los ojos cerrados, completamente relajado. El capitán se hallaba detrás y le cepillaba los alborotados cabellos negros con cariño. En algún punto, la criatura hasta empezó a ronronear.

" _Si se empiezan a besuquear, me lanzaré al mar y no volveré a salir_ " se dijo muy decidido el rubio.

─ ¿No has pensado en dejarte crecer el pelo? ─ preguntó el capitán, sin reparar en que ya no estaban solos─ Sé que te lo cortaste como acto de solidaridad hacia mí y me encanta como luces, pero extraño cuando podía trenzarte el cabello. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El tritón respondió algo que lo emocionó, porque lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. A pesar de que no hicieron nada más, Yuri igualmente consideró revisar qué tan honda era el agua en la cueva.

─ ¡Qué dulce eres! Pero éste estilo refuerza mi imagen de pirata intrépido y feroz─ el manatí rió y Nikiforov hizo un puchero─ ¡No te burles! ¡Soy el enemigo público número uno! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue ganarme esa reputación?

El tritón no estaba impresionado. Se limitó a bostezar fingidamente para después tomar un espejo y al contemplar su reflejo, soltó un respingo. Alarmado por su reacción, Nikiforov alzó la mirada y finalmente se percató de la presencia del intruso, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ah! ─exclamó, abandonando su enfado inicial para cubrirse la boca con la mano─¿Pudiera ser que te cansaste de esperar y decidiste indagar por qué no te fui a buscar?

─ ¿Olvidaste que estaba ahí, cierto?

─Él es de quien te hablé─dijo con ternura al tritón, acomodándole una peineta en el cabello, pasando por alto la ira del jovencito y el nerviosismo de su pareja─Yuuri, te presento a Yuri.

Humano y tritón se observaron sin atreverse a pestañear. En lugar de las elegantes joyas de su primer encuentro, la criatura usaba la peineta, un sencillo collar de cuentas, y el anillo en su mano derecha. Por alguna extraña razón, Yuri podría jurar que el otro nunca se lo quitaba.

─ ¡Vaya! Mari tenía razón. Que compartan el nombre va a ser complicado. Por suerte ya tenemos una solución, ¿no Yuuri?

Los dos lo miraron, dándose por aludidos. El pirata echó a reír y le acomodó unos cuantos mechones alborotados al tritón, para poder besarlo en la frente. El rubio hizo una mueca.

─ ¿Saben? Acabo de recordar que no le dije a Toshiya que revisara el timón.

Yuuri y Yuri se giraron para contemplar a Viktor con desconfianza…

─Como no puedo dejarlo pasar, iré a verlo ahora mismo. ¡Ustedes me esperarán aquí!

… y dejaron escapar un grito de protesta, si bien Yuri no logró oír el del tritón. El pirata se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

─ ¡Es muy, muy importante! Y tengo que ser yo, porque como capitán, soy quien mejor conoce el funcionamiento del Hasetsu─decretó con una gran sonrisa. A su lado, el tritón tiró de su brazo y movió los labios, poco convencido─¡No te preocupes, Yuuri! Ya has estado con los otros antes. Mari, Emil, Sara, Georgi, Chris… de acuerdo, omitamos a Chris. Pero mi punto es…-lo tomó con suavidad por la barbilla e indicó al rubio con un movimiento de cabeza─Él también es parte del equipo, así que deben acostumbrarse uno al otro. No será diferente a las otras veces.

─¿Cuál es el punto?─se quejó el joven─¡Ni siquiera puedo escuchar lo que él dice!

El tritón asintió enérgicamente, dándole la razón. Nikiforov los rebatió con un ademán.

─Eso tiene arreglo y depende de ti─mencionó a Yuri, para después dirigirse a su pareja─Nuestro nuevo integrante se comportará. Si no, lo podré a contar todos los granos de arena de la isla.

El tritón emitió una risita muda, en tanto que Yuri sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que el pirata era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

─ ¿Por qué no comen algo mientras me esperan? ─señaló la cesta en el suelo─¡Les prometo que no tardaré mucho!

El manatí enunció algo que podría interpretarse como "lo olvidarás como siempre", pero el pirata lo silenció con un beso en los labios que le arrancó un suspiro al tritón. Contrastando, Yuri sintió ganas de vomitar por tanta cursilería. El capitán se despidió de ambos y abandonó la cueva.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar. Yuri pateó una piedra y el ruido sobresaltó al manatí, quien se arrojó al agua a toda prisa.

─¡Si no he hecho nada! Eres un cobarde.

Únicamente se apreciaban las ondas del sitio en el que la criatura se había sumergido. Por si acaso, Yuri revisó rápidamente sus alrededores y disimuló un suspiro de alivio al constatar que estaban solos. No necesitaba que Nikiforov lo regañara por asustar al tritón. Él no tenía la culpa de que fuera demasiado sensible y nervioso.

Puesto que el otro no parecía tener ganas de volver a salir y Yuri no estaba de humor para esperarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería obedecer la última orden de su capitán y alimentarse. Y no bien abrió la cesta, una mata de cabello obscuro y unos ojos cafés se asomaron desde el agua. Claramente, el apetito del manatí podía más que su miedo.

Yuri le lanzo una manzana que el tritón atrapó luego de que le rebotara en la cabeza, con lo que lo obligó a salir definitivamente a la superficie. El humano frunció el ceño.

─Por eso estás gordo─le espetó, pero el otro estaba demasiado ocupado devorando la fruta como para hacerle caso.

Por su entusiasmo, parecía como si no hubiera probado en mucho tiempo. Una vez que terminó, el tritón le dedicó una amplia sonrisa movió los labios, hasta que recordó que no podía ser escuchado y señaló la canasta.

─ ¿Quieres más?

La criatura asintió enérgicamente y se animó a acercarse, sentándose en la orilla. Yuri lo observó rebuscar entre las viandas y sacar dos rebanadas de pan con jamón y queso. El tritón guardó uno para él y le ofreció el otro. Yuri vaciló antes de tomarlo, avergonzado. Los dos comieron en silencio, observando al otro furtivamente, presas de la curiosidad. Cada cierto tiempo, la criatura se armaba de valor y le hablaba al humano, hasta que este le recordaba que no podía escucharlo.

─Y nunca te escucharé, porque besar es estúpido y no pienso hacerlo. No me obligarán.

Lejos de ofenderse, el manatí echó a reír, lo que desconcertó a Yuri.

─ ¿A ti no te molesta tener que besar a gente extraña?

En respuesta, el tritón sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, debió sentir que hacía falta aclararlo, porque tomó unas hojas de papel del suelo, un trozo de carboncillo y comenzó a escribir:

" _ **No es la gran cosa. Los humanos le dan demasiada importancia. Vitya también se pone celoso"**_

El rubio releyó la frase varias veces. De modo que Nikiforov si le enseñó a la criatura a leer y escribir.

─ ¡No es por eso! ─le gritó, y el otro parecía estarse acostumbrando a sus reacciones explosivas, porque únicamente se tensó un poco─¿Vitya?

" _ **Viktor. Nunca he podido pronunciar bien su nombre, así que me deja llamarlo así"**_

Yuri se sonrojó sin saber el motivo y apartó la mirada. El manatí aprovechó la inesperada pausa para continuar escribiendo:

" _ **Vitya y yo conocimos a tu abuelo una vez. Era un hombre bueno y amable"**_

Eso fue realmente inesperado. El jovencito parpadeó un par de veces para apartar su incredulidad. Nikiforov ya se lo había mencionado, pero nunca se le ocurrió que el tritón también hubiera estado presente. Por alguna razón, se sintió traicionado.

─Él… nunca me lo dijo.

" _ **Para no exponernos a Vitya o a mí. Lo prometió y no faltó a su palabra"**_

Yuri enmudeció. El tritón aprovechó la repentina pausa para concentrarse y comenzó a cantar. Al instante, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No tenía la menor idea de lo que decía la canción, que era apenas un suave y reconfortante murmullo; sin embargo nada más oírla su mente llenó con imágenes de su abuelo y se visualizó a sí mismo como un niño pequeño, acompañándolo. Pensó en cuando su abuelo le leía cuentos por las noches y le contaba de sus viajes por el mar y en la ocasión en que le ayudó a construir un barquito de madera. Recordó que antes de su último viaje juntos, le pidió una mascota como regalo de cumpleaños y Nikolai le prometió que sin falta le obsequiaría un gato. Pese a que aquello no pudo ser, Yuri experimentó un inmenso consuelo, como si tuviera a su abuelo a su lado.

El tritón finalizó su canto y fingió demorarse escribiendo para darle un poco de privacidad al jovencito que compartía su nombre, y que pudiera secarse las lágrimas y soltar un sollozo que le oprimía la garganta.

 _ **"Es un arrullo. Lo cantábamos para nuestros niños cuando estaban asustados o inquietos para que evocaran recuerdos felices y se sintieran mejor"**_

Yuri se encontró sian saber qué decir. ¿Cuántas veces el otro tuvo que entonar la misma canción para consolarse? Supuso que debieron ser muchas a lo largo de cien años y que invariablemente al concluir con la melodía, volvía a enfrentarse con el hecho de que estaba completamente solo y asustado, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Justo como le pasó a él. Si alguien podía comprenderlo, era él.

" _ **Me contó sobre ti. Dijo que eres valiente, y que también estás solo. Pero ya no más**_ _ **. Nosotro podemos ser tu clan ahora"**_

Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse. Por lo que leyó en los diarios, "clan" era un sinónimo de familia. ¿Por qué lo trataba con tanta amabilidad y le mostraba tanta compasión? ¡Apenas se conocían! Su primer encuentro no fue nada bueno y dudaba que esa pudiera considerarse como una conversación. ¿Cómo iba a serlo, si uno no podía escuchar al otro?

─ ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ─exclamó─Te besaré. Que conste que no es por gusto. Es que estar interpretando tu letra es un fasti…

Sin que Yuri se diera cuenta, el tritón se aproximó a él, colocó su mano en su mejilla y juntó sus labios sin más.

Yuri creyó que sentiría algo diferente a su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y la sangre zumbando en sus oídos. Estaba demasiado impresionado, y ni siquiera se percató de que contenía la respiración. Aún si no fueron más que unos pocos segundos, para el joven semejaron una eternidad. Cuando el tritón se separó, la primera reacción de Yuri fue gritar y erizarse por completo.

─ _¿Est…_ bi _..n? ¿Q… o_ cu _rr_ e _?_ ─se alarmó el otro, dudando si debía mantenerse al margen, tratar de calmarlo o buscar a Viktor─¡Yu…io!¿ _Te_ si.. _tes_ mal?

El rubio escupió y se talló los labios, ajeno al hecho de la voz del tritón se iba haciendo más clara con cada vez que lo llamaba.

─Él está bien, no hace falta que te preocupes.

Yuuri alzó la vista y frunció el ceño. Viktor caminaba hacia ellos luciendo muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

─¡Esta es la primera y la última vez que beso a alguien! ─ladró Yuri, señalándolos acusatoriamente─Basta de condiciones. De ahora en adelante, ¡exijo viajar a dónde sea que ustedes vayan! Ya no podrás deshacerte de mí.

La pareja permaneció en silencio y Yuri decidió marcharse con la cabeza bien en alto, lo que desafortunadamente para él no le permitió ver la cesta en medio de su camino, por lo que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

─Por eso te dije que debes fijarte por dónde caminas.

El rubio le dedicó un bufido cargado de indignación, se puso de pie y salió de la cueva sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

─ ¿Lo planeaste desde el principio, verdad? ─lo increpó el tritón, esforzándose por continuar enfadado aún cuando su pareja se arrodilló a su lado y le reacomodó la peineta.

─ En mi defensa, si pensé ir con Toshiya. Pero decidí que sería muy imprudente dejarlos solos y regresé. Como parecían estarse entendiendo tan bien, no quise interrumpirlos. Confiaba en que si te conocía, vería lo fascinante que eres y que se perdería de mucho al no poder entenderte. No imaginé que cedería tan pronto, aunque no me sorprende con lo hermoso y maravilloso que eres. Claro que ibas a cautivarlo, tanto como me cautivaste a mí.

─No fue para tanto─se apresuró a rebatirlo Yuuri, y un intenso rubor pintó sus mejillas─Lo dices porque soy el único de mi especie que conoces. Pero si hubieras visto a los otros…

─Te habría elegido a ti, sin falta.

Viktor le acarició la cabeza con sumo cariño y Yuuri le respondió cerrando los ojos y soltando un suave ronroneo, olvidando de seguirse menospreciando. El pirata juntó su frente con la de su pareja y después lo besó dulcemente en los labios, para que Yuuri recordara la diferencia entre un beso cualquiera y uno por amor, algo inexistente en las sirenas. Cuando se separaron, permanecieron muy juntos, acurrucados y Yuuri no perdió la oportunidad para pasar sus dedos por los cabellos plateados del contrario, que tanto le gustaban.

─¿Sabes, Vitya?

─¿Sí, querido Yuuri?

Sin interrumpir sus caricias, el tritón dejó escapar una risita corta.

─A pesar de todo, Mickey sigue siendo el que peor reaccionó cuando lo besé.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

He vuelto! Primera actualización del año. Uno de mis propósitos es ser más constante al actualizar. Con suerte ahora si lo cumpliré. Deséenme suerte!

Creo que hubo bastante información en éste capítulo como para que empiecen a teorizar. Si se les ocurre alguna teoría por favor déjenla aquí. Me encantará leerla!

 **Dinámica random:** Yuri dice que jamás va a volver a besar a alguien. Si están de acuerdo escriban en su review "Gatito llorón". Si piensan lo contrario, escriban "Mis pokebolas".

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


End file.
